Love, in all its forms
by Cena-Wilson-Crazy
Summary: Torrie Wilson thought she'd never fall in love again, but life is full of surprises...And so is love! John&Torrie Randy&Stacy, Jericho
1. At the Beginning

Fanfiction : Love, in all it's forms

Chapter 1 : _Party Disaster_

Torrie Wilson glanced around her. There weren't many occasions where all the Superstars, from both Raw and Smackdown, were reunited in the same room. Well, Wrestlemania 22 was definitly considered a special occasion. Everyone had their eyes glued to the huge plasma television, where the biggest match of the year was taking place. John Cena vs Triple H, for the WWE Championship. Torrie seemed like the only person in the room who wasn't interested on what was unfolding on the big screen, she had other thoughts preocupping her. First of all, she had just defeated Candice Michelle, who in her eyes was the biggest slut in the history of the WWE. _The bitch got_ _what was coming to her,_ Torrie thought with pride. Then there was that other thought, the bigger issue. Billy Kidman. Thankfully, she wouldn't have to face her husband until next week. Even though on paper they were married, they definitly didn't act that way at home, never did. There was once a time when Torrie thought that she really loved Billy, and it turned out to be just another fling. By the time she had realised that, it was already to late. She had become Mrs. Torrie Wilson-Kidman, and her parents wouldn't have it any other way.

Torrie slighty nudged the woman sitting next to her, but she wouldn't respond.

" Trish?" Torrie whispered.

" What?" Trish answered, keeping her eyes glued to the screen.

" I thought you liked Jericho!"

Trish finally turned around to look at her best friend.

" I do! This match is just really good! Not to mention John Cena is HOT!"

Both girls chuckled, then Trish turned her attention back to the match. If there was one thing Torrie was really greatfull for in her life, it was her friends, especially Trish Stratus. They had been through everything together, shared everything together. Torrie could always turn to Trish, if it was to have fun with, for advice, or simply when she needed a shoulder to cry on when she would have her weekly Billy problems. It had been like this for 5 years, and Torrie had no doubt in her mind that their friendship would last for the rest of her life.

Torrie was once again engulfed in her own thoughts, when suddenly she heard cheers, screams and applauds coming from both the room and the telivision screen. She turned to Trish, to find her standing up and clapping her hands, along with all the other Superstars.

" What happened?"

" Torrie did you not pay attention to the match _at all_ ! Cena just won!"

Torrie looked at the screen. John Cena was indeed standing on the apron, clutching the WWE title to his chest, a look of relief and happiness on his face. Torrie eyed him curiously. He was a _very_ good looking man, but that was about all she knew about him. In the 4 years that they have been on the same brand, they hadn't spoken to each other once. On television, he acted like the kindest guy in the world, same attitude with the fans, but from what she heard, real life was a completely different story. He wasn't the friendliest guy in the locker room, but apparently the biggest womanizer. He had had one-night stands with almost all the girls backstage, and if that were true, then Torrie already lost a lot of respect for him. To many people's surprise, she wasn't the kind of woman who just slept around with anyone, and never was. Through the years, she had developed a dislike for woman and men who acted that way, especially due to her experience with Billy Kidman. So, if all these rumours about John Cena were true, _why was everyone cheering for him?_

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

" So, you girls coming to the party tonight ?"

Torrie and Trish both looked up at the woman who had just entered the women's locker room.

" What partie?"

" Cena's partie. You know, for keeping the title. It's tonight at the hotel loby" Victoria replied.

" 'Course we're coming!" Trish answered hastily. " Right Torrie?"

" Uhh…"

" You know what, I'll leave you girls to it." Victoria said, feeling the tension in the room. " See you later!"

" Thanks Vic!" Trish called after her friend, then turned her attention back to Torrie. " What do you mean 'uhhh' ?"

" Trish, I just don't feel like going to a party tonight!"

" But you love parties!" Trish then looked her best friend in the eyes. " Tor, you need a change of view. Don't let Billy get to you like this! Just come to the partie, it'll be fun!"

" But… I don't even know Cena!"

" So?" Trish interrupted her. " I don't either! _Everyone _is gonna be there!"

" Yeah, including Jericho!" Torrie replied matter-of-factly. " You're gonna follow him around all night, and I'm gonna be left alone! _Again!"_

" Just hang with the girls! C'mon Torrie, come to the partie! For me? Please, please, please!"

Torrie looked at her friend's pouting face. _Man I hate it when she does that!_ She knew that Trish was only doing this for her own good, and that she wouldn't give up until Torrie gave in.

" Fine." She answered grumply, and almost got suffocated by Trish's huge bear hug.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………… 

Music blasted through the stereos, the bar and dance floor both heavily occupied with Superstars. _Now this is what I call a party_, Torrie thought to herself. She was instantly grateful that Trish brought her here, but unfortunatly, the blonde Diva had dissapeared the moment she saw Chris Jericho sitting at the bar. Torrie looked down at the red dress Trish had lent her. _I really look good in this!_ The daring, short dress made her look very sexy, which is why Torrie didn't want to wear it at first. She wasn't here to get laid, nor did she want any Superstar to think so. Although, the idea of meeting a genuily nice guy didn't turn her off at all.

" Torrie! Over here!"

Torrie was brought out of her thoughts. She looked in the distance, and saw Christy Hemme, Lita and Victoria sitting at a table, waving their hands at her. She quickly approached her friends.

" Hey guys!"

" Hey Tor!" Christy replied in her usual cheery voice. " C'mon sit sit!"

" So where have you been these past few weeks?" Lita asked her friend " We've missed you at these parties!"

" Yeah sorry about that. I'm not at the best time of my life, ya' know?"

" So Billy's still giving you a hard time huh?" Victoria looked concerned. " Want me to beat him up for you?"

All the girls began laughing, especially Torrie. Truth be told, she wouldn't mind at all to see Billy get a good ass-kicking.

" I'll think about it Vic!"

" Hey, where's Trish?" Christy asked, as if just realising that the former Women's Champion wasn't with them.

" I'll give you three guesses…" Torrie answered, looking at her confused friend.

" She's still chasing after Jericho, isn't she! Boy, she'll never give up will she?"

" Not until he tells her to. I'm gonna go get a drink, be right back."

Torrie started walking towards the bar. On her way, she spotted John Cena sitting at a table with some WWE stars. They were all laughing, and talking, and absolutly drunk. _Maybe he isnt such a bad guy after all._

Torrie sat at the bar, and ordered a Martini. She turned to the dance floor, and saw Trish dancing with non-other than Chris Jericho. She smiled, it looked like her best friend had finally gotten what she wanted. Torrie took her drink, and was about to head back to the table, when someone grabbed her arm. Startled, she turned around, and found herself face to face with Champ, John Cena.

" Well, well, if it isn't the famous Torrie Wilson! Never thought I'd see _you_ here!"

" Yeah." She tried to brake free from his strong grip, but to no avail. " Uh, congratulations on your win."

" Thanks. You know, if you _really_ wanted to congratulate me, you'd come up with me to my hotel room…"

He was completely drunk, Torrie knew that by the way he talked, smelled and plainly acted. But he had crossed the line.

" Look Cena." Torrie replied more viciously than she intended to. " If you want to be _congratulated_, go find Candice Michelle or something. I'm not interested."

" I don't want Candice, I want _you_!" With that, he roughly pulled Torrie against him. " I can show you a good time, ya' know. I bet you Billy doesn't…"

_Oh no, he didn't just go there! _Torrie thought, and pulled herself away from him.

" You don't know _anything_ about Billy and me."

She glared at him with the most furious look she could master, and John simply snorted.

" 'Course I do! Everyone does! Hey, is it true he _forces_ you to have sex with him?"

_What the fuck? Where did he hear things like this?_

" No! Of course not!"

" Then come with me!" John said, trying to grab her arm again. " You'll see, _I _wont force you to do _anything_…"

_That's it! _Torrie slapped him across the face. Hard.

Before he could reply, she had already made her way out of the loby, tears flowing from her eyes. She didn't even want to call Trish, all she wanted was to get back to her hotel room, curl up in a ball and cry all the tears she had left.

_Of course the rumours were true, Cena's nothing but a perverted ass!_


	2. Deals and Decisions

Chapter 2 : Deals and Decisions

The next morning, Torrie was abruptly awoken by someone nugding her arms.

" Tor! WAKE UP!"

Squintting her eyes, she found Trish sitting on top of her, roughly pushing her arms. Torrie proceeded to put one of the pillows on top of her head, but Trish simply grabbed it from her arms and threw it to the other side of the room.

" You bailed on me last night!"

" _Look_ who's talking!" Torrie replied in a joking manner, trying to lighten the mood. It was obvious from Trish's face that her best friend was in no mood to joke at all.

" You were having so much fun with Jericho! I didn't want to interrupt anything."

" Bullshit! You know very well I would _never_ choose Jericho over you!"

_Damn it! _Torrie thought irritably. If there was anyone who could see through Torrie's lies, and read her like an open book, it was Trish Stratus.

" Fine. I bumped into Cena last night…and…and he wanted me to sleep with him!"

Trish looked confused, then exploded into a fit of giggles.

" It's not funny!"

" Yes it is!" Trish said, catching her breath. " You make a scene just for _that_! C'mon Tor, I know you don't like guys who try to sleep with you, but a night with John Cena isn't _that_ bad!"

" It's not just that! He acted like I was a complete _slutbag_! And there's more… He said stuff about Billy and me…"

Trish's smile immediately turned upside down. She had a serious look on her face again.

" What did he say?"

" He said that _apparently _Billy forces me to have sex with him! And that everybody knows about it! And that he would never force me to do anything if I came to his hotel room with him!"

Torrie burried her face in the pillows. For some weird reason, she felt ashamed, even though she knew she had no reason to be.

" Torrie look at me." Trish said, once again pulling the pillow away from her face. " We won't talk abut it today, ok? Since it bothered you so much. Just try to stay away from Cena as much as possible."

" That won't be hard…" Torrie muffled under her breath.

" You're right, it won't."

Torrie looked up. _How does this girl hear everything!_

" Anyways, guess who's coming today!" Trish squealed in a happy voice.

" Who?"

" STACY! Dumbass!"

Torrie wanted to slap herself. How could she forget that one of her best friends was coming all the way from Baltimore just to spend the day with them.

" That's great!"

" Yeah! And there's some big news she wants to tell us to!"

" Wow! What do you think it's gonna be?"

Trish merely thougth for a second, then started jumping up and down on the bed.

" MAYBE SHE'S PREGNANT!"

" Wow! Can you imagine how _gorgeous_ that baby would be with Stacy as a mom and Randy as a dad!"

Torrie stood up and joined Trish in the jumping. She was really excited to see Stacy again, it had been a while. Ever since the Babe of the Year moved to Smackdown, and _then _moved in with Randy Orton, she hadn't seen her friend that much. She wasn't as close to Stacy as she was to Trish, but Stacy was still her sister, and they called each other all the time. She just still wasn't sure wether or not to tell her about her encounter with John Cena.

" STACE! TELL US NOW!" Trish had to scream at the top of her lungs just to be heard. Stacy, being Stacy, wanted to meet up with the girls at Cajun Café, the loudest and busiest restaurant in town.

" Ok, Ok! Well…Randy…" Instead of finishing her sentence, Stacy Keibler lifted her hand. On her middle finger, a beautiful diamond ring glowed in the sunlight.

" PROPOSED! Oh my God Stace, congratulations!"

Both girls hugged their newly engaged friend, while congratulating her over and over again. The rest of the afternoon, the three Divas chatted about everything and nothing, simply enjoying each other's companies. Unfortunalty, Torrie spend most of the afternoon thinking and deliberating if she should tell Stacy about her little "discussion" with John Cena. She had tried to put on a straight face the whole day, but the events of the previous night we're still on her mind. She _hated _that he had gotten to her like that. Who would have thought that their first actual conversation would be such a disaster? In the end, she made two decisions. The first was that she wouldn't tell Stacy about what happened. She prefered seeing her friend happy and enthusiastic than upset and concerned. Plus, Stacy would run off and tell Randy, who would run off and tell John. That was the _last_ thing she wanted. The second thing, is that she should just forget about the argument _completely_. It wasn't as if he'd hit her, so why make such a big deal of it? She was just extra sensitive on anything concerning Billy. Satisfied, Torrie turned her attention back to her friends, deciding that she needed the distraction. Anyways, the odds that she would ever bump into John Cena again we're _very_ slim, right?

It was the usual frenzie backstage. People we're arguing, bumping into each other, hurrying to get to one place or another…And Torrie loved it. The chaotic mess before Monday Night Raw always reassured her. Somehow, it made her feel safe, knowing that there were lots and _lots_ of people scurrying around her, and that she was not isolated all by herself, something that Billy had a knack of making her feel. She didn't have any matches or segments today, but she wouldn't miss this for the world, even with _him _around.

Torrie and Trish sat in the Women's locker room, Torrie desperatly trying to adjust the Mickie-like wig on her friend's head.

" Ugh! This thing is a pain in my ass!"

" How do you think I feel! I have to _dress_ like her!"

Suddenly, the door swung open, and in entered Dan, one of the backstage crew members.

" Torrie Wilson. You're up in five."

" What? I don't have anything scheduled tonight!"

" Well now you do. Vince wants you in the ring _pronto_!"

With that said, Dan turned around and in a flash, was out of sight.

" What do you think he wants?"

" Who knows? Maybe he's finally gonna give me a shot at the title?"

" No way. That title's mine! Once I'm done with that psycho at Backlash, she's gonna learn never to mess _or_ copy Trish Stratus!"

" Whatever Trish." Torrie chucked, getting up. " Guess it's time to find out what's going on."

" Yeah. Good luck babe!"

A few minutes later, Torrie Wilson walked down the ramp, in the usual comfortable and sexy manner everyone was used to. People were cheering for her, and that boosted her confidence a tiny bit. One of the other reasons she loved her job so much, was because of the fans. Sure, she wasn't the most popular superstar on Raw, but hearing millions of people shout her name every Monday Night was one of the best feelings she'd ever experienced. She looked up and the chairman himself, Vince Mcmahon, stood in the middle of the ring, a sheet of paper in his hands.

_Uh oh, this doesn't look good…_

" Torrie Wilson! Now, I got better things to do, so I'm just gonna cut to the chase…"

Torrie inwardly smirked at this comment. She knew that even though he acted like the biggest asswhole on televison, he was really one of the kindest men she had ever met.

" So in my hand Torrie…Is your contract!"

_My contract? What the hell? I'm I…I'm I fired?_

" And tonight, three men are going to compete for it! For a chance to be managed by you!"

The crowd roared with applause, they were loving this. Torrie on the other hand, for the first time in her life, was completely speechless. Her heart was doing cartwheels, while her head tried to adjust to this new fact. She didn't want to manage, she wanted to _wrestle_. She had trained hard this past year to become a full time wrestler, and now Vince was sticking her with someone else? How could he do this to her?

Before she could protest, the boss had already strutted his stuff back to the ramp. She vaguely heard the referee telling her to go sit next to King, while the match went underway. She did what she was told, still having a hard time believing she was going to be a manager. Torrie had tried that before, and she hated it, and promised herself she wouldn't go back there again. Now she had no other choice. King and Joey attempted asking her questions a few times, but she just ignored them, barely listening to a word they were saying anyways.

_Please let someone good "win" me. I deserve that much!_

Torrie was brought out of her thoughts by booes, and a very distinctive Italian music. The Mastepiece, clad in his usual red underwear, walked down the ramp, sendig her suggestive winks every now and then. Torrie wanted to barf. How could this get any worse?

The next music gave her a sliver of hope. Rob Van Dam. She felt a wash of relief, the new Mr. Money in the Bank and her were pretty tight. Maybe he would be the one to save her from this hell whole.

Torrie's heart leaped in anticipation and dread, while waiting for the third and last competitor to come out. Soon she found the Intercontinental Champion, Shelton Benjamin, making his way towards the ring.

A smile appeared on her beautiful face, Shelton and Chris Masters were no competition for RVD. He would win her contract, she was sure of it.

_Maybe this thing isnt so bad afterall…_

The referee was about to announce the match, when all of a sudden a fourth music blasted through the speakers. Torrie felt her heart sink, she knew that music. Rap, Hip Hop, and very annoying…

_Oh no, oh dear God no! Please don't let this be happening, please, please, please…_

The fans cheered and screamed like crazy, as the WWE Champion, John Cena, walked towards the ring. He paused at the apron, looked straight at Torrie, as a smirk appeared on his face.

_Oh God I hate him! We've only talked once and I already hate him! Wait… What if he wins. What if I have to manage him. Oh no, why is this happening to me!_

The Four-Way Tornado Match began immediately, with either John or RVD having the upper hand. Torrie was on the edge of her seat. She prayed that Rob would win this, and prayed even harder that John wouldn't. So far her prayers were working, because only two wrestlers were left standing in the ring, and that was RVD, and ironically John Cena. The battle was fierce, and Torrie felt a little pride in seeing two men fight so hard for her, even though she desperatly wanted one of those men to get his ass savagely kicked.

" Oh my God, both men now on the turnbuckle!" King excalimed.

" Oh no, John has RVD on his shoulders! This can only mean one thing King!" replied an entusiastic Joey Styles.

Torrie watched in horror as John delivered the most harsh FU she had ever witnessed…And it was from the top turnbuckle.

The fans screamed louder than ever, as Torrie screamed.

" Come on Rob! Get up! Please get up!"

Her efforts were pointless. John covered a knocked-out RVD, as the referee counted…1…2…3!

Torrie froze, this wasn't happening to her. How could this possibly be happening to her? Her career was over, finished, she had to manage…him?

She slowly stood up, a look of desbelief and shock on her face. John stood against the ropes, staring right at her. He seemed satisfied, proud of himself, like he had just accomplished something. And that evil smirk plastered on his face.

" Fuck you!"

The words came out of her mouth before she could help it, but she had no regrets. All she regretted was having to possibly spend the rest of her career following him like a dog. She felt dread take over her heart.

Torrie Wilson was now officially stuck with John Cena.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..


	3. New life, New problems

_Chapter 3 : _New feelings, new problems

" I'm not going through with this! I want out! Now!"

Torrie Wilson was furious, and she intended to make sure her boss knew about it.

" You cant do this to me Vince! You didn't even consult me about it! Its my contract! Its my career damnit!"

Vince Mcmahon listened patiently as Torrie yelled her dissaproval on the situation. Normally, any wrestler who dared to talk to him in this tone would have lost their jobs immediately, it was career suicide. But not for Torrie. She was like a second daughter to him, although this fact had never been made public. Al Wilson and Vincent Mcmahon bonded like brothers since primary school, and it was Al who helped promote the business in its early years. In turn, Vince promised him his daughter would be well taken care of, even if it meant dealing with her inscessive bitching.

" Vince, _please_! I don't want to manage him! I can do better! I can-"

" Torrie, calm down. I don't see what the issue is. John Cena is a _very_ nice man-"

" He's not! He's horrible, and I don't want to be his valet!"

Vince sighed, this was one stubborn girl.

" Listen Torrie, what's done is done. Even I cant change that."

" Vince-"

" But I can make a few adjustements. Now I know you're not gonna like what you're gonna hear, but I smell ratings. The crowd loves you together!"

" But-"

" So here's what I'm gonna do. You'll stay with him a month, that's it. You're right, you can do better than valet."

Torrie tried smiling. This was good news after all, only one month. One month of _torture._

" Alright…Thanks, I guess."

" You're welcome Torrie." Vince replied with a smile, obviously satisfied with himself.

Torrie left her boss's office, feeling a little more relaxed. She kept reminding herself that the situation wasn't awful, even though she had a hard time believing it. Maybe she should just forget about the grudge she had against John Cena. After all, when he had talked to her, _insulted_ her, he was completely drunk. People say crazy stuff when they're drunk all the time. Plus, he wasn't very hard on the eyes, at all infact. Torrie suddenly felt much better, and decided to give him one more chance. And he had _better _not screw it up.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

The dark halls freaked the hell out of her. So did the unusual, almost deadly silence that filled the air. Torrie definitely wasn't used to this atmosphere, and always tried avoiding it. Feeling alone, isolated…It scared her. Now she wished she had agreed to go to the hotel with Trish. But no, Torrie being her usual stubborn self, refused to leave the arena before she had her little "chat" with Vince. She hadn't thought in advance what she would do once that was done. Pulling her cell phone out of her purse, she dialed a cab driver, and decided to go wait in the Women's locker room. Suddenly she felt shivers up her spine…Somehow, something felt wrong.

_Torrie, get a grip! This's all Trish's fault! Never again let her convince you to watch stupid horror movies with her!_

Torrie unconsciously found herself pacing faster, hurrying to get to the locker room. Then, out of nowhere, someone roughly grabbed her.

"Ahhhhh!" She screamed, and spun around. She found herself face-to-face with the monster himself, Kane.

He looked at her strangely, like she was some kind of prey. Torrie's heart found itself beating faster, as she tried to break free form his strong grip. What's more, Kane had been acting more and more like a monster every week, and just a few hours ago almost tore the Big Show's eye out of its socket!

"Kane!" Torrie tried smiling, but it came out more like a grimace. "You scared me there."

"I know."

_Ok, why the hell won't this guy let me go!_

"Oh, yeah. Well I gotta go. Nice seeing you!"

She attempted running , but this apparently only angered the Big Red Monster. His grip around her shoulder tightened, and he seemingly wasn't going to let her go anywhere.

"I have a message for your boyfriend…"

_Ok, my boyfriend? Is that what everyone around here thinks? That he's my boyfriend!_

"He's not my boyfriend…" Torrie whispered. It took her a lot of guts to contradict Kane.

"You tell him…" He growled this time, his soulless eyes staring at her beautiful green ones. "That he'd better look after that title. Because soon…It's going to be _my_ title!"

His fingers tightened even more, and she was sure she could feel blood piercing through her skin.

"Okay…I'll give him the message…" Torrie felt her voice shaking.

Finally, Kane freed her shoulder, and disappeared, in a flash. But Torrie was to awe-struck to even notice. She lightly put her hands on the bear skin his hand had slashed. Indeed, she felt blood.

_I can't believe my luck! Only 2 hours associated with John Cena, and I'm already getting attacked!  
_………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

The hotel's lobby was filled with people, buzzing and talking and moving everywhere. Torrie already felt more at home, even though her encounter with Kane persisted in her mind.

"Excuse me, I'm Torrie Wilson. My boss should've booked me a room?" She asked the receptionist in a light tone. She didn't want _anyone _to realize how distraught she felt.

"Yes, you and Mr. Cena are booked in room 559."

"What? Me and Mr. who now?"

"John Cena! You know, you are one _lucky_ girl…" The receptionist winked at her, then turned back to her computer. Torrie rolled her eyes, this was going to be one loooong month!

She entered the destined hotel room, and was relieved to see that no one had arrived. Torrie scanned the suite, and it was definitely beautiful, except for one disadvantage…There was only one bed! She sighed, _why did everyone think they were dating?_ Putting her duffel bag on the queen size bed, she began to unpack.

"Only one bed…"

Torrie didn't even have to turn around, she knew that voice. Nor did she have to turn around to know that John Cena was standing at the bathroom, probably staring at her.

"Yeah. Guess you're gonna have to sleep on the couch…"

"Yeah,_ right._"

She felt like telling him how serious she was, but held her tongue this time. He would find out eventually that she wasn't the woman who would fall under his charm in a second. No matter how hot he was or how much other girls envied her right now, she had absolutely no intention of letting John Cena sleep next to her.

"What happened to your shoulder?" He asked this question the same way he would have asked "What ice cream flavor is that?" His uncaring and unfriendly tone angered her.

_Does this guy not care about anything else but himself! Or that title?_

"Whatever Cena! I just…" This time Torrie looked up, and stopped dead in her tracks. John Cena was wrapped in nothing but a towel. And was that a sight to see! His wet, muscular body and dripping hair made her gasp for air.

_No wonder all these girls are in love with him!_

Suddenly, she felt like jumping on him, wrapping her legs around his waist, tearing off that towel…

_Torrie, stop it! I have to get my mind out of the gutter! Don't forget who this is!_

Thankfully, he had been looking the other direction the whole time. Torrie didn't know what she would do if he actually realized that she had been gawking at him. Giving him one last up and down, she painfully forced her eyes off him, and managed to form a sentence.

"Kane said he wants your title…" She then turned back to unpacking. She needed a distraction before her eyes wondered back to his body again…

"That's what they all say." He chuckled, "Next time you two talk, tell him I'll be waiting."

"What! You think I'm gonna go talk to him! Did you see what he did to my shoulder?" Torrie suddenly wished she could take back her words, she didn't want the subject to go back to her injury. But it was too late.

"Of course I saw. That thing's nasty! Get it cleaned up." Once again, his tone remained flat. Torrie wanted to slap herself, how could she have been turned on by such a jerk!

Before she could bight back, John started walking towards her. And once again, Torrie found herself lusting after him. He stopped only a few inches a way from her, their bodies slightly touching. They're eyes met, and Torrie was sure the room got hotter. The chemistry between them was undeniable, even to her. She felt his hot breath on her face, and slowly, his put his lips against hers, teasing her. Torrie close her eyes, and felt her heart race. Any second, she would receive the kiss of her life.

"You know what…" He whispered, "I think I just might take that couch…"

John pulled back immediately, a cocky smile forming his face. Torrie's eyes shot open. She couldn't believe it. He tricked her! He knew he she wanted to kiss him…and he took advantage of that, only to embarrass her! He left the room, and Torrie was sure she could hear him laughing. For the next few minutes, she stood frozen in place, her cheeks flushed. Not only had John Cena just fooled her, he had also hurt her, when she was beginning to think that maybe, just maybe, he was different…

_That asswhole! I gave him a chance…and he blew it! He can go to hell before I give him another one…_

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………


	4. Why me?

Chapter 4:

"Ok…So?"

"Trish! What do you mean "so"? Did you miss out on the part where he led me on, and then just left me standing there looking like an idiot! I mean, how would you feel if Jericho did that to you?"

There was a long silence on the other end of the phone.

"Yeah…I'd kill him."

"Exactly! But I cant really kill him, so I have to settle on the next best thing…Ignore him _completely!_"

"But on the other hand, I'd kill him 'cause I have feelings for him Tor! You don't have feelings for John, do you?"

"What? Are you on crack? Of course I don't, the only feelings I have for John Cena is…revulsion!"

"That's my point! You don't care about him, so why do you care so much about what happened?"

"Trish, you don't understand how embarrassing it was! Sorry but if any man did that to you, whether it's John Cena or the freakin' Boogeyman, you'd wanna stab him to!"

"Yeah well…At least we'll laugh about it in a few years…"

"Yeah well…You're laughing about it now!"

Torrie effectively heard her friend giggle on the other side of the line.

_Does this girl not find anything hilarious?_

"Whatever Torrie! Look I gotta go, see you later! Love you!"

"Love you to."

After hanging up, Torrie looked at the bed side alarm. 10:21 am. She would have to start getting ready soon. Thankfully she hadn't seen John so far, and if it was up to her, she would never see him again, especially after that stunt he pulled the other night. Although he wasn't on the couch when she entered the living room this morning, his "remainders" sure were. These remainders consisted of two cans of beer, a few arm weights, three Playboys and the television turned on the SexTV channel. _Men._

_How on earth do women fall for guys like him?_

Deciding that she would never find the answer to her own question, she began getting dressed.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Apparently, avoiding John Cena wasn't as easy as Torrie had planned. Being his manager, she had to not only follow him around _everywhere_, but they had to travel together to, share the same hotel bedroom, and the same locker room to! Normally, a situation like this would bring two people together, but it only made Torrie hate John's guts even more. He obviously hadn't forgotten about how he humiliated her their first night together, seizing every opportunity he could to reminder of it. And that wasn't the only nasty remark he said to her. Torrie, of course, wasn't the kind of woman who let anyone criticize her and not fight back. This only led to incisive bickering between the two, and it wasn't the cute type either. Not the kind of bickering you would see on TV, where the girl and the boy would fight because they secretly had a crush on one another. Torrie and John's relationship was _definitely _not like that. The only conversations they would have were led by indirect insults, and Torrie couldn't wait for this month to be over.

As much as she wanted to get away from John, she would have rathered spend an extra day with him than with Billy Kidman. Indeed, the WWE's next show was going to take place in Boise, Idaho, and this only meant one thing. Torrie had to go to her so-called home and stay the afternoon with her so-called husband, and she wasn't looking forward to this at all.

"You know Wilson; I'm not surprised you grew up in this shit-whole."

"You know what Cena, I gotta agree with you for once. This place really is full of crap."

John snorted, while turning the black XK-Series Jaguar they were riding in, leading them through the tall woods of Boise.

"Uh oh, Torrie Wilson's agreeing with me. What's next, pigs are gonna start flying?"

Torrie sighed, feeling a migraine sweeping in. She'd endured him, his sadistic sarcasm and his plain cruel comments long enough already.

"You know what does surprise me though? How hypocritical you are!"

"Got me all figured out now haven't you? I'm shaking."

"You act like the kindest guy in the world on television-"

"More popularity means more money…"

"-You make men bow at you feet, women fall head over heels for you-"

"What's wrong Wilson, you jealous?"

"-And all this just to hide what you really are!"

For a second, Torrie could've sworn she saw something different flash in his eyes. Mixtures of anger, pain, hate…maybe even fear. She hit a spot. And she had no regrets whatsoever.

"You know _nothing_ about me…" His voice was steady, threatening, and somehow a little fragile. Torrie inwardly smiled, satisfied that she'd finally found a weak point. Deciding she'd cut him some slack for today, she knew that next time he'd get to her; she'd get to him to.

The rest of the car ride passed in silence. Torrie loved this atmosphere, although it was somehow tense. With John, there were two choices: he both bugged you and occasionally hurt you until you snapped, or he'd give you the silent treatment. She preferred the second option much more.

"So, _this_ is Casa Del Putas…"

Torrie's head shot up. _I have to stop dreaming all day! _

She hesitantly made her way out of the car, still not prepared to face Billy. But before she walked pass the gravel gates to the "mansion", she turned back to John, not willing to let him have the last word.

"Hey! I want you here in one hour!"

"Shut up Wilson! I'm not your "chauffeur"!"

"Well technically you are. You won me, remember? Now, because of _you_, we're stuck together!"

Before he could fight back, she quickly passed the gates, and shut them behind her. She vaguely heard him yelling something at her from the other side, but she ignored it.

_Yep, I definitely got the last word…_

Pushing through the big wooden doors, she found herself back in "Nightmare Land", as she liked calling it. The house itself was beautiful, old-fashioned and spacey. Most women would kill for a residence like this, and to be associated with "the" John Cena. Torrie thought they were the lucky ones, and would have changed places with them anytime. All of Torrie's worst memories had taken place in this house.

She entered the living room, looking around, her expression blank. She didn't bother calling Billy; the less she saw him, the better. For all she knew, he was probably upstairs in the bed room, doing some prostitute…again. Deciding she wouldn't think of Billy while he wasn't even there, she sat on the red flamboyant couch, and just stared out the window. But her moment of piece was immediately interrupted, by the sound of high heels coming down the stairs. Torrie rolled her eyes, _some things will just never change!_

"Oh my God, Torrie Wilson!"

Torrie spun around, and felt like laughing at loud. She found Candice Michelle staring back at her.

_So Candice Michelle's the latest prostitute Billy's been doing? No surprise there._

"Candice, didn't expect to see you here!" Torrie forced a very fake and tight smile, hopping the bimbo would get the message. "So, how's my husband?"

Candice's hand shot to her heart, obviously trying to look surprised.

_Oh boy, this girl seriously needs to take more acting lessons! Wait, is that her Playboy outfit! Does she have no integrity at all?_

"Oh Torrie, I didn't know-"

"That I would find out? Cut the act Candice, I'm used to this."

Candice looked relatively relieved by this comment. But before she could reply, a voice came from the staircase.

"Torrie!"

Torrie didn't need to look up; she knew that voice all too well. Determined not to look at him, she turned around and sat back on the couch.

"Torrie! What the _hell_ are you doing here!"

"It's my house Billy. I payed for it, remember?"

Apparently, Torrie was now a pro on getting on men's nerves, because she heard his heavy footsteps march towards her.

"Candice, baby, why don't you go home? I'll call you later."

"Um, yeah! Sure! No problem! I'll see you tonight Torrie!"

With that said, Candice hastily left, ran to be precise, out of the living room. Then out of the house. And Torrie hoped out of their lives, but she knew that wasn't possible.

She kept her eyes on the chimney, even though Billy's shadow towered over her, like a demon she couldn't escape from.

"Get up." His voice remained calm, but Torrie knew she infuriated him more and more every second.

"No."

"I said, get up."

"Make me!"

And that's exactly what he did. Torrie felt him roughly grab her arm, and pull her up.

"Billy, let me go!"

"You listen to me, you _bitch_…" The last word angered her, but didn't hurt her. He had called her many names before, but never physically

touched her the way he did now. Billy was a horrible man, but not abusive. Not until now."

"This is _my_ house; I live in it 24 hours a day, while you're out playing slut on television! You're worthless Torrie, to this house, to me, and the fucking WWE!"

"Yeah, that's why you're the one who got _fired_!"

"They made a mistake. You're the one who should have been fired, not me! I gave much more to that business, much more than you do, or ever will! You hear me? You're nothing Torrie, no one wants you, loves you, or ever _will_ love you. You're a whore!"

Torrie's hand shot up to his face before she could stop herself. The sound of the hard slap echoed through the room. Before she could fully register what happened, his fist came shooting down her cheek, sending her to the floor. Billy Kidman had punched her.

Torrie slowly stood up, fighting back tears. She should have expected this from him. All the years he had mistreated her, she should have known that one day, it would come to this. But she didn't. Torrie made her way to the door, without looking at him. She was never going to look at him again. Once outside the wooden doors, she found herself running, running faster that she ever had in her life. She was running away from the house, from Billy, from her _life._ Finally letting the tears spill, she pulled out her cell phone and called Trish. She wasn't going to wait for John to pick her up, if he had any intention to do so anyways. At the moment, all she knew was that she would never, _never_ go back to that house, back to Billy. That part of her life was officially finished, and she wasn't going to look back. Torrie Wilson made a promise to move on, and never go through that hell, anywhere or with anyone, again.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

"Yo Wilson! Did you not listen to a word I said?"

_Of course I haven't been listening you moron! I have other things on my mind._

Torrie couldn't help reliving what happened with Billy. Even though she promised herself she would move on, it wasn't exactly easy to forget that your husband had just punched you! She applied all the make up she possibly could to cover her swollen, red cheek, and thankfully John hadn't realized anything.

"What do you want?"

"I want you to have my back out there! And get a grip!"

"A grip of what? I'm fine."

"Believe what you want Wilson. But Kane's out for my neck as much as yours. And as much I _hate_ this, we gotta work together if we want the freak to get out of our way."

Torrie sighed. She was in no mood to deal with John Cena_ and_ Kane, especially on the same night her husband tried beating her up.

"Fine, whatever."

"Good. And like I said, get a grip. You're acting more and more like a zombie by the minute."

For the first time since they had met, Torrie didn't fight back. She just didn't have the strength anymore, and if letting him get away with his insults would get him off her back, than so be it. He did have a point though. Ever since entering Trish's car, she hadn't been acting like herself at all, which was understandable.

The booming sound of millions of screaming people made her feel alive again. She was glad that out of all the things that had happened to her lately, she still had the fans. She did her best to put on a smile, and a real one this time, just for them.

"Torrie Wilson still doesn't look too pleased to be here tonight!"

"Your right King," The returning Jim Ross replied. "Do you remember her reaction last week when John Cena won her contract. I don't understand, John a sweetheart!"

_John, a sweetheart! Oh God, how does he have them all fooled!"_

She stood by the ropes, while John posed for the crowd. If something happened, she would help him out, she had to anyways because of the stupid contract! Plus, if she didn't help him, he sure as hell wouldn't if Kane decided to go after her. A few moments later, the light's went dim, and red fireworks blasted through the arena. The Big Red Machine made his way to the ring, his eyes fixed on John. When he came near the ramp, he paused and stared at her. Torrie backed away, as Kane looked at her bandaged shoulder, and let out a wicked laugh.

The match was fierce, and gruesome, as Kane numerous times tried to poke his opponents eyes. So far, John hadn't called for her, so Torrie just stood near the ropes, watching. She couldn't help but feel _slight_ sorrow for him, the way Kane man-handled him throughout most of the match. But she didn't flinch, John deserved a good ass-beating. Suddenly, the fans began chanting "May 19th", and this set Kane off. The monster grabbed his head, and started rolling around the ring, screaming in what looked like pain. John finally decided to take advantage of the distraction.

"Wilson, get me the chair! Now!" He ordered her.

Torrie reluctantly went to Lillian Garcia, and politely asked her for the chair. Lillian looked stuned, obliviously not used to Superstars "asking" her to give them the chair. Before Torrie could properly give John the weapon, he grabbed it from her and made his way back to Kane. Looking at the The Big Red Machine, Torrie felt her heart sink. The poor man looked miserable, and whatever this "May 19th" did to him, he had no control of. Torrie wasn't going to let John beat up an already beaten up man. It just wasn't right.

To everyone's surprise, she stepped into the ring, and stood between the fallen Kane and John Cena.

"Did Torrie Wilson loose her mind! Does she know how much danger she's getting herself into!" J.R sreamed, shocked by Torrie's courage, and possible stupidity.

"What the fuck are you doing! Get out of my way!" John yelled at her, looking very pissed off.

"John, no! This isn't right!"

"What do you know about what's right! Now move so I can finish this!"

"I said-"

Before she could finish her sentence, she felt someone grab her neck, and lift her up. Torrie's frightened eyes were met with Kane, a sick smile upon his face. Her feet still dangling in the air, she managed to cry out.

"John, help me! Please!"

Torrie was desperate, scared, and used. The man she tried to save was about to Chokeslam her, and her team mate didn't even move a muscle.

"This isn't right J.R! Kane won't put her down!"

"And John's not coming to her rescue either?"

"Ceeeena!" Kane snarled, still choking Torrie. "Aren't you going to come and save your lady?"

Torrie could see John from the corner of her eyes. He still had the chair in his hand, his expression blank.

"I'm going to count to three! Then your girlfriend's out!"

Torrie felt her eyes watering._ Why was this happening to her?_

"1…"

"King, someone's got to stop this!"

"2…"

"John, help me!"

But he didn't move.

"3!"

The crowd booed, as Torrie felt her body lifted more in the air. A second later, she found herself flying, face first, into the mat. Then everything went blank.

Torrie Wilson had just been Chokeslamed.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..


	5. Deep Inside

Chapter 5 : Deep Inside

Ok, so I know I've been really cruel with Torrie so far! But don't worry things are gonna bit by bit get better, starting soon! And I have some evil twists in store for John to!

Enjoy!

It was like swimming below the surface. She couldn't quite make it to the top, but even in her semi-unconscious state, Torrie knew what was going on.

"Torrie! Please wake up! For me, just wake up!"

Trish's unmistaken voice brought her back to her senses. Squinting her eyes open, Torrie saw her best friend standing by her side, tears staining her beautiful face.

"Tor! Thank God!"

Trish lunged on her, suffocating the already dizzy Diva with her strong arms.

"Trish! Get off, you're killing her!"

Jeff Surly, the head doctor of the WWE medicals, forcefully pulled Trish of her friend. Torrie, still feeling a severe nausea, finally took in her surroundings. She was in the Med's room, the white walls and medical instruments reminding her so. She didn't often come to this room, even when she needed to. It made her feel weak, like she had no control of what was happening.

"Um, thanks Jeff! I feel better already, so I'm just gonna go…"

Briskly getting off the white bed, Torrie jumped to her feet, and immediately began swaying back and forth. The room seemed to be turning around.

"Oh no you don't! Sit!"

Jeff pushed her back on the bed, giving her a strict look

_Why the hell is he so bossy? I wanna go!_

"Jeff, I'm telling you I feel fine!"

"Yes, that's why you could barely stand your two feet. You know Torrie; I deal with crap like this from wrestlers all the time. I'm not stupid."

"I never said you were! I just don't want to stay here."

"And I don't care. That Chokeslam you got was pretty vicious, and you're still under shock. If I let you walk around everywhere, you're just going to feel sick-"

"But _this place_ makes me feel sick!"

"Jeff, look," Trish butted in , jumping to her friend's defense. "I'll take her. Don't worry, I wont put her on a roller-coaster or anything."

Jeff looked at both girls suspiciously. Deciding that he couldn't out-smart two hot headed blondes, he gave up.

"Fine. But don't you come crying to me if you start puking all over the place!"

"I won't. Thanks Jeff!"

Finally feeling her spirits lifted, she got off the bed, and with a little help from Trish made it out of arena. All she wanted to do was leave Idaho, the place she once called home. So far, all that had happened to her were either sad or painful. And she had a feeling things weren't about to change.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

"So…How's the head?"

Torrie looked up, fidgeting with her half-filled vanilla milkshake. Raising an eyebrow, she eyed at Trish as if she were an idiot.

"The head feels like it's just been smashed in the ground, and I don't feel my cheek. Basically, I feel like I've been hit by a truck!"

Trish looked at her friend. Torrie was miserable, and she knew it, no matter how much Torrie wanted to hide it.

"I'm sorry honey…"

"No, don't be! I'll be fine…I just feel…God, why is it that all the men I know are asswholes?

"That's not true! You have a lot of good men in your life. Rey, Shawn, Chris, Randy…"

"I know Trish, but these guys have always been my friends…But lately, all the men I'm "associated" with either punch me, Chokeslam me, or watch me get Chokeslamed and don't give a fuck about it!"

She didn't mean to snap like that, but the words escaped her mouth. Feeling her eyes water up, Trish took her sad friend's hand in her own, and held on to it reassuringly.

_Don't cry, don't cry…_

Breathing deeply, Torrie wiped her teary eyes, and glanced around her. She hadn't noticed where Trish had brought her until now. The Seven Eye. Torrie smiled slightly, this was the "it" place for all the WWE Superstars, and it was only a two star café. Practically no one other then them came to the tiny restaurant, it's dim lights and few wooden tables not very inviting. It was the perfect escape for any famous person, whether they were Mr. Hollywood or a beginning athlete. Torrie squeezed her friend's hand, silently thanking her for knowing that she was in no mood to sign autographes or take pictures.

"Torrie…How do you _really_ feel?" Trish finally asked after a silent pause. She emphasized her words, knowing perfectly well that Torrie understood what she meant. Indeed she did. Torrie looked deeply in her friends eyes, and after a beat, she finally whispered:

"I don't know Trish…I don't know."

Her reply was only half-truthful. Torrie knew exactly what she felt, but she didn't want to elaborate the subject, at least not now. Any woman who would've taken the physical and especially emotional abuse that she just did would've broken down. But not Torrie Wilson. She was strong. She would fall down, get beat up, and eventually stand up. She knew that experiences like these were part of her crazy world, and was willing to take them to keep that world.

_So why does it hurt so much?_

The inner turmoil hurt her more than anything. The pain she felt in her heart was killing her, and she knew it would take a lot of hard work to move on, but she would. It was part of her life. What really bothered her though was that she had no idea why she felt this way, this…heartache. It could've been because of Billy, after all, he had punched her a few hours before. But Billy had always mistreated her, and although the punch did tear her apart, it couldn't have been the only reason. It couldn't be Kane, the only emotions he made Torrie feel were that of pity, and now fear. Then there was John. Out of the three, Torrie thought he was the "good" one, even though he acted like a jackass towards her. But for a while…she trusted him. When he asked her to have his back, she was _willing_ and prepared to do so, even though she had no reason to. And he backstabbed her. He watched her get beat up, and thrown to the ground, and didn't to anything about it. He just watched.

Torrie felt tears forming in her eyes again at the mere thought of what happened, and deciding to give up hope on _all_ of them, pushed the memories to the back of her head. She looked at Trish again, and smiled. Maybe she should just think of who did make her happy, and her smiling friend was on the top of that list.

"Thanks Trish…for everything."

"No problem Tor! And anyways, you'll owe me soon…"

"What are you talking about?" She asked, lifting an eyebrow.

"See, this is my theory…When Jericho and I get together, and we go through all those couple issues and stuff, I'm gonna need someone to complain to! And who better to do that, than you?"

Both girls chucked, good-heartedly. Somehow, Trish always found a way to make Torrie smile. A much appreciated silence ensued, both Divas lost in their own thoughts, while taking sips of their milkshakes.

"Torrie…" Trish looked her in the eye, her expression serious again. "What happens now?"

The question hit her like a stack of bricks. Out of all the chaos going through her head, the pain, the doubts…The future was the last thing on her mind.

_What am I gonna do…_

"I…I guess I have no choice…" She inhaled deeply "I have to go on with the deal."

"Torrie, no-"

"I have to Trish! If I don't go back to "our" hotel room, he's gonna tell Vince…And the last thing I need right now is more problems."

Her voice was firm. Trish knew her best friend, if Torrie had already made up her mind, there was no way she would be able to talk her out of it.

"And trust me, I'm not looking forward to seeing John Cena again _at all_."

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

_Come on Torrie, stop being a coward. Open the door._

But she couldn't. The grey rectangular frame, with the numbers 559 imprinted on it, seemed threatening to her. She knew that if she were to penetrate the room, everything that happened the past few days would come back to her. And she would have to face them. Face _him._

Finally deciding that she wasn't going to spend the rest of the evening staring at a _door_, Torrie entered the room. Dropping her duffel bag on the floor, she made a dash for her bedroom, hopping that she would make it in time before he saw her. But tonight just wasn't her night.

"Wilson! Where the fuck you been?"

She turned to look at him, beautiful green eyes meeting icy blue ones. Suddenly, she felt a pang of hate for him. A feeling she hadn't felt in a long time. All the hate that had been bubbling inside of her…She needed to direct them at someone. And that someone was going to be John Cena.

"How _dare_ you talk to me…How dare you even look at me, after what you did! Or should I say what you didn't do!"

"Your right, I didn't do anything."

He turned away from her, his tone flat, uncaring.

"What the _fuck_ is wrong with you Cena! You left me there; you let me get Chokeslammed, just because you couldn't bother moving your worthless ass to help me!"

"You know, if you wanna be all mad at someone and all, it should be Kane. You know, the one who actually Chokeslammed you?"

"John, Kane's messed up…He's a monster! And for a while there, when you asked me to trust you, I did! I thought you were a _man_! Guess I was wrong."

"That's real poetic Wilson. You know, I'm surprised you can even stand after that Chokeslam you got."

Torrie stared at him, a look of disgust on her face. John on the other hand, still had his back to her.

"What is wrong with you John…"

"Nothing's wrong with me. I think you're the one with the problem."

"You know what; I think I do have a problem…" Her voice began trembling, against her will. "I do have a problem! I trust, I'm kind to everyone, and everyone I get acquainted with these days turn on me…Don't give a _shit_ about me! And I don't even know why…"

John finally turned around, only to find a sobbing Torrie Wilson. Her eyes were watered, her make-up smudged, and her whole body shaking uncontrollably.

"Why do these things happen to me? I don't deserve this! All I do is try to help, give people a benefit of a doubt, and they backstab me! Why do they backstab me?"

Torrie couldn't control what she was saying, but it was all true. She couldn't keep everything inside anymore; she had to let them out. Sure, she had told Trish more or less what she felt, but she kept a straight face the whole time, when all the wanted to do was cry, and cry, and cry again. She wanted to keep the tough-girl demeanor, when deep down she was breaking down. And now, Torrie broke down, let her guards down, all in front of John Cena.

"I-I can't do this anymore, I can't pretend anymore! I'm not strong enough-not strong enough to keep getting hurt like this…No, no I can't get hurt like this anymore! I-I'm too weak!"

John looked around the room, desperately searching for a way out of the situation. He had never faced a crying girl before, and clearly didn't know what to do, what to say. What _was_ a guy supposed to say to a crying, hysterical woman? He had never felt so uncomfortable in his life.

"Umm…Uh, don't cry?"

This only made Torrie cry more, as she sat down on the couch, burying her face in her hands. Her body still contorted in uncontrollable tears.

"Why? I mean, ever since I've been stuck with-with _you_, bad, horrible things happen to me! Everyone, I mean_ men_, have been horrible to me. Why, what did I do to deserve this John? Why do men hate me, huh? Why do you hate me…"

John, hesitantly, sat down next to her, still keeping a slight distance between the sobbing woman and himself.

"I-I don't _hate _you…"

"Yeah you do. And the worst part is…I don't want you to."

John couldn't help but stare at her. She was gorgeous, even through the tears staining her face. And the reason she was so upset had a big part to do with him. John was one hell of a son-of-a-bitch, anyone close enough to him knew that, but even he couldn't help but feel sorry for the beautiful woman. Rolling his eyes at himself, he gently put a hand on her shoulder, the only mean of comfort he could master.

A few moments passed, with John's hand firmly put on Torrie's shoulder. Eventually, the sobbing died down, Torrie trying to compose herself again.

_Oh God, why did I have to melt down now, in front of him!_

"Sorry you had to see that…"

John didn't respond. She turned her head to find him staring intently at her right cheek.

"Did Billy do that?"

Torrie was taken aback by the question.

"I…I didn't think you'd notice."

"Well, it's kinda _out there…_"

A small smile curved on her face. Then she suddenly realized, with almost a feeling of guilt, that in the past 8 days they had spend together, this was the first she gave an honest true smile. For once, he had told her something not to offend her, or hurt her, but to in strange way, make her happy.

"Yeah well," She replied, wanting to change the subject. "It doesn't…hurt or anything."

"Torrie…" She looked at him, a stunned expression covering her tearful face. It was also the first time that he addressed her by her first name. "Why don't you just get a divorce?"

Once again, she was taken aback. Not only by the fact that John Cena seemed to actually _have_ a heart, but because no one had ever asked her the question before, or even considered it.

"To tell you the truth…I don't know." She began chuckling, why _was_ she still married to Billy Kidman? "It's like the simplest thing in the world, isn't it? You're not happy with your marriage, then divorce. Everyone does it these days." She paused, deep in thought. "I guess…I've never considered the fact that I could be free from him, you know? Its not like we've ever really been married anyways, and I definitely don't love him…But somehow, I just can't picture _not_ being Miss Billy Kidman."

It was true, and ironically, John was the first person Torrie had completely confided in about her situation with Billy. She would never be happy with him, but she just couldn't break free.

She turned look at him once again, and the eyes she saw this time weren't icy cold. They were a gorgeous blue and seemed kind…almost vulnerable.

"John…Why do you act that way?"

He knew perfectly well what she meant, and immediately, a veil covered his eyes once again. The eyes she was beginning to feel comfortable with became unfamiliar again, uncaring and untouchable. He hastily took his hand off her shoulder, and stood up. John Cena, once again, became a stranger.

"I'm not acting." He replied, his voice flat, like it had been all those horrible days she spend with him. "I'm going to bed. Get an aspirin or something. And don't wake me up tomorrow."

With that said he gave her his back and left the room. Torrie was alone again, and she felt the tears re-forming in her eyes. For a few moments, a few minutes, John Cena had let her in. He showed her a side of him that very few people had the privilege of seeing. The caring, kind side of him. The one with the heart. The one he so desperately tried to hide.

In the midst in all the questions running her head, Torrie found a new one with a big question mark on it.

_What was deep inside of John Cena?_

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..


	6. Inexplicable Sensations

Hey, so sorry for the long wait! A loat of things happen in this chapter, so I hope that makes up for it! And please dont forget to review, cause the reviews really help for motivation! Ok, so enjoy:

Chapter 6: Inexplicable Sensations

Love, in all its forms

It took her about 15 minutes to finally put the blush down. Outside the arena, she barely ever put on make-up. She was one of those natural-beauties, who didn't need tones of mascara or lip-stick to look beautiful. The same went for all the other WWE Divas, they were already gorgeous, but Vince wanted them to be _perfect._ If in Vince-world, perfect meant lots of make-up, then so be it. But right now, she wasn't in Vince-world, and she had still applied the entire blush she could find.

Torrie Wilson looked herself in the mirror, her golden locks glowing in the early morning sunlight. She had barely slept, but her reflection remained perfect, even through her tired looking face, and swollen cheek now covered in Mac's latest blush-bronzer. The last thing she wanted was for everyone to notice that she got punched by her "husband".

_I still can't believe John did…_

The thought of John Cena made Torrie pause again, her reflection staring back at her. He was the main reason why she hadn't slept all night.

_That guy's really the mystery of my life…What's his deal?_

She thought she'd never be able to answer her own question. What was his deal? Was he the kind man she saw last night, or was he the jerk she had spend the past week with? Did he actually have a heart, or did he simply pretend to have one, just so she would stop crying.

Torrie sighed, she was beyond confused, about everything and namely about him. Part of her blamed herself, she shouldn't have shown John her vulnerable side, or she wouldn't be having this auto-quiz right now! And the other part of her blamed him, why did he have to be so fucking complicated? She had never been more confused in her life. Was he really nothing more than a monster, and should she give up hope on him completely, or was there a heart in there somewhere, a soft side in him worth discovering? Either way, she was going to find out.

Finally, a knock on the door brought her out of her thoughts. Torrie looked at herself one last time, and then made her way to the entrance. Opening the door, she found a _very_ handsome man standing in the hallway, his spiky brown hair, Rolex watch and infamous smirk unmistakable.

"Randy!"

"Hey Tor," He managed to say, while Torrie hugged him tightly. "Long time no see."

"Yeah, too long. Come in, but John's not here-"

"Good. I wanted to talk to you." He said, stepping in the room, while Torrie was still somehow surprised. Sure, Randy Orton and her had been pretty good friends since he started dating Stacy, but not to the extent where he would pay her random visits out of the blue. Figuring he must have something on his mind, she turned around only to find him staring impressively at the gigantic suite.

"I see John still has his way the reception ladies…"

"He has his way with everyone…" She muttered under her breath.

"Does that mean he had his way with you too?"

Torrie sat down on the couch, a small smile on her face.

"If by "having his way", you mean did we have sex yet, then the answer's no, we didn't."

"That's not what I meant Torrie." He replied sarcastically, sitting down next to her. "I mean did he have his way with you, mentally."

Torrie looked up at him, surprised by the comment.

_How the hell did he know?_

"Yeah…That's what I thought. I've been there too, you know."

"Oh, so you're trying to tell me that you too have spent nights wide awake asking yourself questions about John Cena?"

"Yeah, I did. But unlike you, none of _my_ questions were sexually related…"

"Mine weren't either!" Torrie replied, hitting Randy playfully on the arm.

"Whatever Tor…Look, John's a complex guy. I'm his best friend, and even I don't know who he really is sometimes."

"But that's just the thing Randy! He acts like a sweetheart on television, with the fans, on interviews…Then backstage, with the roster he basically just keeps to himself, but with me, he acts like a total jerk! Like he takes some kind of pleasure in hurting me…"

"Torrie, John's a lot things, but he's not a bad man, just…a wounded one. I guess…I guess he just needs to take his frustrations out on someone…"

"Then he should take his frustrations out on a punching bag! Not on me!" Torrie exploded, seemingly exhausted. She was tired of John complicating her life, an _already_ complicated life, to say the least.

"I know it's not fair, but he's been through some stuff, with women, his family…I'm not supposed to be telling you this, but the guy hasn't had it easy either."

"And you think _I'_ve had it easy? My life's a mess too, not to mention that he's making it worse. And yet I don't walk around insulting other people to make myself feel better!"

"It's not like that Torrie! Look, this is gonna sound cheesy like hell…But it's the only theory I have. I always thought that…John "chooses" his "victims"…If that makes any sense at all."

Torrie felt a grin appear on her face. _What the hell is he talking about?_

"No Randy, that doesn't make any sense…Unless you're trying to tell me that John's some kind of serial killer? That he "chooses" his victims before torturing them?"

"Something like that, minus the serial killer part. Most of his so-called victims usually give up on him after a day or so, they take the torture, and walk away. But you didn't, you stood up to him, and you may not realize it yet, but_ you_ didn't give up on him. You're getting to him, Torrie. You're actually seeing through the whole "asswhole" act, and that scares him…"

Torrie fell silent. What she had just heard was the type of thing you would hear on an overly-dramatic soap opera. It was ridiculous, but it made sense.

"That's why he didn't save you, Tor. You don't know it, but you were on the pit of really seeing him, who he really was…And he couldn't let that happen, he had to keep the whole heartless monster act…"

Torrie looked him in the eyes; was he saying the truth?

"That's why he let you take that Chokeslam…"

He was. And even though the conversation itself was bizarre, complicated and dramatic…It was all the truth.

"I just thought you should know that."

Suddenly, everything seemed much clearer.

"Yeah…Thank you Randy. You sure cleared up a lot of the smoke."

"No problem Tor. But now, you have to do something for me too…See, I still don't know whether or not you're coming to my wedding?"

Torrie gasped. She had been so engulfed in her own life that she had completely forgotten about one of her best friend's marriages. Feeling guilty, she looked at Randy with apologetic eyes.

"Oh, I'm so sorry Randy! I didn't _forget _about it, it just got pushed in the back of my mind, you know? I'm so sorry, God I can't believe I almost forgot you and Stacy were getting married! I'm-"

"Torrie, calm down!" He cut her mid sentence, afraid she would have a panic-attack. "It's ok, things like that happen. And don't worry, I wont tell Stacy."

"Please don't! She'd kill me…"

"I won't. Just as long as you actually show up for the wedding!"

"Trust me," She said, smiling. "I wouldn't miss it for the world."

"Good." He stood up, and then turning around, he looked at her meaningfully. "Don't give up on him Torrie. You'll see, it'll all be worth it in the end."

Torrie simply nodded, not completely sure if she understood what he meant. Finally he reached the door, but before he stepped out, she cried:

"How come he let you in?" She asked the question deeply, her voice almost jealous.

"Because I actually gave a damn about him."

With that said, Randy Orton left the suite, taking half her previous questions with him. Torrie was still pondering in thoughts, thinking about the whole discussion, and what it meant. She hated to admit it, but she did give a damn about him, otherwise she wouldn't have decided to take Randy's advice. She wasn't going to give up on him. She was going to find out who John Cena really was. And she was more determined than ever.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Apparently, John too had a few vendettas of his own. He wasn't going to make it easy on Torrie; she realized after spending merely half an hour with him, right after Randy left the suite. He seemed determined on _not_ letting her in, since his remarks became crueler than ever. The whole following week she had to put up with them, and although she snapped numerous times…she didn't really mind. She became accustomed to his insults, and was now beginning to understand that they were part of John Cena's nature. If having to deal with his daily "comments" would help her break through the wall that he had so safely build around himself, then she would deal. Because somehow, she was going to break through that wall, no matter what or who stood in her way. Torrie didn't know why she was so focused on getting through to him; she just felt that she had to. This didn't mean that she wouldn't bite back when he crossed the line with her. She fought back because she wasn't the type of woman who let people step on her and not do something about it, but she also stood up to him because, based on what Randy said, that's what kept him coming. The fact that Torrie Wilson was as hot-heated as John Cena kept him…entertained.

She walked down the backstage halls, a bottle of water in hand. Even though John had basically shut her out even more since the he tried comforting her, he hadn't mentioned that night at all. And for John Cena, that was something. The fact that he didn't use her break-down as a weapon against her, as something he could use to give her a hard time, somehow touched her. They both knew very well that if John decided to constantly remind her of the vulnerable, innocent side they had both showed on that night, their relationship would take a drastic change, whatever their relationship was. On the other hand, maybe the reason he hadn't mentioned it was because all he could talk about as of late was Backlash. And tonight was Backlash, which meant John had nothing else in mind.

Opening their Locker-Room, she walked in to find John sitting on the black leather couch; shirtless…Suddenly she found her breath caught up in her throat. Sure, Torrie might've hated his guts, but she was a woman damnit! And any woman who would've walked in and found John Cena shirtless, lifting weights, his strong muscles pumping, his body sweating…would've been a _little_ taken aback too.

_Just don't look at him Torrie, just don't look…_

"Here's the water." She said, careful to keep her eyes away from his body, throwing him the requested bottle.

She made her way to the opposite couch, still averting her eyes away from him. Taking the latest issue of Raw Magazine, she saw that the main cover was a picture of John and her. To make matters worse, it read in big bold letters "WWE's New Power Couple!" Torrie rolled her eyes.

_John and me a couple! God, the poor things, they're completely out of their minds._

"Yo Wilson, this water ain't even cold!"

Torrie kept her eyes on the magazine, a small smile forming on her face.

"Its water isn't it?"

"Are you fucking brainless or something?"

Torrie raised her head, an eyebrow up. John looked practically disgusted, as he ranted on:

"In case you hadn't noticed, the biggest match of my _career_ is about five minutes away. And it's a Street Fight…With Kane…With my title on the line! I gotta be a hundred percent pumped up for this match Wilson, and every little detail counts…Including the water!"

Torrie shook her head, the guy was full of surprised…But so was she. She had done it on purpose to make sure the water wasn't cold, knowing it would piss him off. And she loved pissing him off, almost as much as he loved torturing her.

"Just drink it will you…"

"But of course, you wouldn't know about these things would you?"

"Meaning…"

"Meaning, that since you have no clue about anything wrestling-involved, you wouldn't know that the details count."

"I wouldn't have been here for five years, Cena, if I had no clue about wrestling." She replied nonchalantly, still reading the issue.

"Wow, five years and not one single, proper title shot? You must really be worthless."

Torrie felt her heart tighten at the last word, she hated when people called her worthless. That's what Billy used to call her.

"Then again," He went on, unfazed by Torrie's sudden change in expression. "If you _really _wanted a shot…You would do what you were good at."

"Which is…?" She asked, already dreading the answer.

"You would give Vince a good round or two, you know, show him what you fake blond bombshells are made of."

He had crossed the line. Torrie was about to answer back, and possibly tear his pretty little head off, when a crew-member walked in. He informed them that the main event was up next, which meant them. The crewmember then left the room, leaving John looking quite perplexed, almost scared. Torrie wasn't going to let that opportunity pass.

"Oh, is that…Wait a second, is that...a _nervous _John Cena I see?"

"Shut up Wilson." He looked her intently in the eyes, all signs of fear vanished.

Torrie took her eyes off him, once again, slightly hurt by his remark. And strangely enough, John seemed to notice that.

"Look," He said, sighing. "I gotta a big match out there, and I _cant_ loose, aight. I can't loose my title. So I gotta make sure you got my back…"

"Wait, why does this seem familiar? Oh I know, you told me the exact same thing last week, right before you let me get _Chokeslammed!_"

"Why the hell won't you just get over that?" He snapped, and quickly regretted his words. If he wanted Torrie Wilson on his side, then yelling at her wasn't a good approach. "Fine, I admit, I shouldn't have let you get hurt. But it won't happen again, aight? I'll protect you this time…I…I promise."

It took him a lot of guts to say those last two words, and Torrie saw that. He looked at her so deeply, so sincerely…and Torrie felt herself softening a bit. After all, if she wanted to get through to John Cena, might as well _try_ to trust him again, right?

"Fine, whatever." She said flatly, not letting him see that his words had affected her.

"Aight. C'mon, let's get this bitch rockin'!"

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

She found herself thrown into the match before she could adjust. She had just agreed to "help" John, and before she knew it, Torrie was at ringside, watching John and Kane brawling in the ring. The WWE Championship was on the line, and she knew that the title meant a lot, possibly everything to John. She had to help him. If he was _ever_ going to let her, she had to do her best to help him keep what meant most to him.

More often that not, John would tell her to grab a chair, or any other form of weaponry, and Torrie, like a good manager, would oblige.

"I can't believe she's trying to help him, King! Especially after that…that treachery he pulled on her last week!"

"Who knows J.R…Maybe John was able to work his charms on her. Maybe he got her to actually forgive him!"

"I don't know about you King, but it would take me a lot more than some "charms" to get me to forgive Cena…Especially if I had been the one Chokeslammed!"

Torrie heard the commentators' comments loud and clear, and to make matters worse, they weren't the only ones who didn't forget that John had betrayed her the previous week. A lot of people from the crowd would occasionally shout something along the lines: "Why'd you do it John?", "Torrie, get your revenge!" or "Torrie, why you still helping him?" On the other hand, she spotted some signs, actually a lot of signs, with pretty little hearts written: "JOHN AND TORRIE FOREVER", "Jorrie: The Ultimate Couple" and Torrie's personal favorite "He still loves you Torrie!" She would always roll her eyes at that one.

_Why does everyone think John and I are an item?_

She would have laughed out loud if the situation she was in hadn't been so serious. But it was serious, as she reminded herself once she saw Kane throwing John out of the ring and into the steel steps.

Torrie found herself running to his side, almost against her will.

"John, you okay?" She asked, gently putting a hand on his shoulder.

He responded by harshly pulling away from her grip, as if disgusted by her touch. He rushed back to the ring, leaving Torrie transfixed where he had just been, the crowd booing his gesture. In a matter of seconds, the boos turned into cries of shock. Someone had yelled May 19th at Kane. And that someone was John Cena.

Torrie looked on, horrified, as Kane roughly grabbed John by the neck. He lifted him about 5 feet in the air, his clutch suffocating the Champion's neck. Torrie had never seen someone in a more vicious position, for even John Cena, the 245 pounds WWE Champion, was struggling to breathe, unable to pull out of the monster's grip.

It took her a few seconds to realize that John, still held in the air, was pointing at the chair.

"T-Torrie! Chair!" He finally managed to mutter, his voice choked. Kane's hold on his neck was getting tighter and tighter, as the Big Red Monster laughed maniacally.

Torrie struggled to find the weapon under the apron. Finally, she felt her hand touch the metal instrument. Pulling the chair out of the apron, she stood up, and looked at John, who called her desperately.

"Torrie-Torrie, help me!"

Then it hit her. He was in the exact same position she was in last week. Only this time, _he_ needed _her_ help.

Torrie stood transfixed; she couldn't seem to move a muscle. Every fiber of her being urged her to go and help him; after all, she _wanted_ to help him.

Looking briefly into his eyes, Torrie saw something she had never saw or thought she would see in her entire life.

John Cena was scared.

She couldn't keep her eyes off him, the way he looked at her captivated her. He was scared, pleading…_desperate_. But Torrie didn't move.

"What's she doing King? Why's she just standing there?"

"I don't know J.R…I think she wants her revenge on Cena!"

She stood there, staring at him…and then it was like someone else had invaded her body. In a trance, Torrie Wilson dropped the chair she had held firmly in her grip, and turned on her heels. She knew that she should help him, that she should go back to ringside. But she kept on walking. Behind her, she left a chaos of screams and shouts from the crowd, the appalled questions of the commentators, and John Cena trapped in the Big Red Monster's grip.

She made it to the ramp, and paused. After all, he hadn't moved a muscle to help her when _she_ had been trapped in the hands of Kane.

Torrie heard a very distinctive bam resonate back in the ring. Feeling a sense of guilt wash over her, she walked behind the curtains, just before hearing:

"_AND THE NEW, WWE CHAMPION…KANE!"_

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………… 

"_What the HELL had happened!"_

The question repeated itself in her head over and over again. Ever since she turned her back on John, she couldn't figure out _what the hell had happened._ All she wanted for the past week was to get closer to John Cena, to get to know the real him, to help him…And all she did was cost him his WWE title. She screwed up, big time.

_Way to go Torrie, way to go..._

She felt like kicking herself. All he wanted was for her to pass the _fucking_ chair, and she just left him. She let him get Chokeslammed, just the way she had been. And it wasn't for revenge; she wasn't even sure why she did it.

Now, not only had she pushed John further away from her, she was quite sure that he absolutely _hated_ her. And she dreaded nothing more than to feel his wrath. She also knew that there was no point in hiding, he would find her. After all, it's not like the cushions surrounding her hotel bed would protect her from him.

What she didn't expect, was for him to find her so quickly.

"Wilson! Torrie FUCKING WILSON!"

_Oh God, he's mad…_

She heard the door slam, and before she knew it, he had stormed into her room.

Saying that he looked angry would have been the under-statement of the year. His face contorted in rage, and Torrie was pretty sure she had never been more scared of anyone in her life, not even Kane.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU! WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED!"

It took her all the courage she had to get off the bed. If she was going to face John, might as well stand up for it.

"I-I'm sorry…" She said her voice barely above a whisper. It's true, _she was sorry._

"You're sorry? YOU THINK YOUR FUCKING _SORROW_ IS GONNA GET MY TITLE BACK!"

"I-I don't know what happened. But…you'll get your title back. You'll fight for it-"

John's sinister laugh cut her mid-sentence.

"You don't get it, do you? I shouldn't have to fight for it, I'm not the John Cena you see on TV! I'm not all excited and cheery to fight for _my _title, and I wouldn't be if it wasn't for _you_!"

"Y-You'll get it back, okay? And I'll help you!"

"Help me? So far your help hasn't done much good, _has it?_ And the last time you said you'd help me, you let me get a fucking Chokeslamm!"

Torrie didn't reply, she merely cast her eyes to the ground. What _was_ she supposed to reply to that?

"And you know what I'm starting to think Wilson? I'm thinking you just wanted pay-back, that you've been out to get me the whole time!"

"That's not true!"

"Oh yeah? Then what is the truth Torrie?"

He fixed her steadily in the eyes. Something in that look just made her want to spill out her heart to him.

"I…I just want to help you, John."

"Well, I don't need your help. And I sure as hell don't want it anymore."

His words stung her. Out of all the yelling and swearing he had been doing, it was those few words that hurt her the most.

"What? John, we're stuck together, remember?"

"Yeah, but only in the ring. I don't want you following me around anymore. Just…Stay away from me."

All the anger in his expression and voice had vanished. It was replaced by hurt. His voice, his eyes…He was hurt.

Torrie, on the other hand, was the one getting angry.

"You know, that is just so _typical_ of you!"

"What?"

"I'm not stupid John! I know why you're doing this…why you don't want me around you anymore. And it has nothing to do with the fucking belt…"

"It has everything to do with it! That "belt" meant everything to me! Every-fucking-thing! And you lost it, and now you're surprised I'm pushing you away-"

"You're pushing me away, John, because I got close to you! Too close! Closer than you had expected! C'mon admit it, I'm right."

John was numb. He didn't twitch, or move…he just stared at her. She was right, and that pissed him off. And she planned on pissing him off a bit more.

"You know, everything is finally starting to make sense. You, and your coldness…it's all falling into place. You just act that way so nobody can get close to you. And you don't let anybody in."

She stepped closer to his unmoving figure.

"And _I _got close, didn't I? I'm getting in…and that scares you. That's why you're pushing me away."

She paused, and looked into his steady blue eyes. "If you ask me…You're pathetic."

Torrie had barely finished her sentence before she found herself pushed against the wall. Her feet hung slightly above the ground, her hands pinned against the steady wall, and John's face only a few inches away from hers. He looked her deeply in the eyes, and for the first time, Torrie couldn't read his expression.

Before she knew it, his lips came crashing onto hers.

The sudden gesture surprised her. She didn't know what to do, as John continued kissing her lips. But it didn't take her long to respond. She, almost hesitantly, parted her lips, giving his tongue full access to her mouth. The way his warm tongue massaged hers send shivers all over her body, made the butterflies in her stomach leap. A feeling that had been, for a long while, dead to her. He continued his assault on her mouth, his kiss steady, determined…yet so gentle. Torrie soon found herself wrapping her slender legs around his waist.

That's when John, now kissing her around the neck, obviously trying to leave his mark, easily lifted her and made his way towards the bed.

He dropped her on the red and black sheets, and gently positioned himself on top of her. She pulled his face towards her, and his time, she was in control of the kiss, both their tongues engaged in a hot battle. She felt his hands around her thighs, sliding her skirt down her legs. Then she felt him harden against her.

Torrie knew where this was going, and she knew it was wrong, and would make things more complicated…So why did he feel so damn good? At the moment, she needed to feel him; she wanted him more than she had ever wanted anything in her life.

Tired of the gentle and slow motion, she began unzipping her shirt, while John's tongue circled her neck. And as if reading her mind, his hand swiftly unhooked her bra, while she gave out a suppressed moan. His hands were massaging her thighs, slipping his fingers around her thong, while he kissed and licked her neck, then her throat, then her collarbone, then me made it down to her breasts…Before finally capturing her hardened nipple in his mouth.

Torrie let out a cry, and the cries got louder and louder through out the night. He made her feel sensations she had never felt before, it was almost contagious. She knew the whole time, even while he was thrusting himself deep inside her core, that there would be no going back. That she'd need to have him again, have sex like that again. But at the moment, she didn't care; all she cared about was the sweet, wild pleasure emanating from their entangled bodies.

He was definitely letting her in, only not the way she had expected.

The loud orgasms were the living proof of it.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..


	7. The Aftermath

Hey, so thank you so much for all those wonderful reviews! I really appreciate them, and hope you keep them coming! So, this has been a Torrie-narrative fic so far, and it still is, but there's going to be a part in this chapter which is going to be John-narrative. It's a very important scene, because it has a bit more insight on why John acts the way he does, and we'll begin to understand him a bit more!

Ok, here's chapter 7 for you, enjoy!

Chapter 7: The Aftermath

Love, in all it's forms

The moonlight reflected on the hotel curtains, the curtains reflecting on two bodies. Two bodies, who only a few hours ago, were trapped in each other, making passionate love. The two bodies were now on opposite sides of the same bed, their backs facing each other.

Torrie Wilson stared at the clear night, her heart beat still resonating in her ears. Even though John was now giving her his back, and would probably start acting like a jerk towards her again, it was the best sex she had ever had. He had just given her a great, possibly the best moment in her entire life. He wasn't forceful; he actually made her feel wanted. Billy had never done that for her, and she had always _despised_ having sex with him. With John it was completely different…He made her feel safe. And she had no idea why; after all, he had been shouting at her like a madman just before their first kiss.

_Our first kiss…_

Torrie sighed; she would have _never_ thought that kissing John Cena could be so pleasant. She bit her lip, wanting to jump on him once again. But she couldn't, not again. The idea tore her apart. She knew that if she kept on sleeping with him, and if he kept making her feel the way he made her feel tonight…she might start developing _feelings_ for him…Possibly fall in love. And falling in love with John was the last thing she wanted, or needed. What's more, she was probably only a one-time thing for him, and that hurt her even more…

Knowing that she would never have a night like this one again, she looked sadly at the stars, trying to convince herself that at least she _had_ the moment.

She was suddenly brought out of her thoughts by a movement on the other end of the big bed. Figuring that John probably moved in his sleep, she found herself even more surprised when she felt weight lifted of so-called bed. John had stood up.

_What's he doing! Is…Is he a sleep-walker…?_

She was about to turn around and find out for herself, when she heard a distant rustling sound. He was searching for his clothes.

Torrie felt her heart break a little more. He was leaving?

_So I am just a one-time thing for him…_

Hearing him put his clothes on, she felt like crying. And she _hated_ that. She hated that he had gotten to her the way he had. She hated the fact that he'd made her so happy, and was now breaking her heart again. Most of all, she hated that she was vulnerable to him, that he made her vulnerable, that he saw the vulnerable, lonely side of her only a few hours ago.

Then a few moments later, she heard the door open, and close. John had left, just like that.

Numerous questions were going through Torrie's head, and numerous emotions. But out of all of them, one big question stood out.

What was to become of their relationship now?

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

The clock ticked four a.m., and yet he didn't feel the least bit tired. Most people would have found this unusual, that a WWE Superstar, who had just walked out of a gruesome Street Fight, who hadn't slept in many nights and just had crazy sex, was not fast asleep at this hour. But John Cena was unusual.

"Beer, blonde." He told the wrinkly bartender, while taking a seat on the stool.

He looked around him; the place was quite decent. The few people around were mostly drunken, and John inwardly shook his head. He felt sorry for them. Unlike popular thoughts, John didn't go to bars much. He knew from experience that drowning your problems in alcohol wasn't the answer. Unfortunately, he learned this lesson _after _having landed numerous times in jail because of it.

But tonight was different; maybe drowning his _problem_ in alcohol was the answer.

"Old habits die hard, don't they?"

He didn't bother turning around. He could tell that voice from a mile away.

"Whatever dude. Hey, shouldn't you be with your fiancée instead of this cheap pick-up bar?"

"My fiancée, John, knows that I'm at this cheap pick-up bar. She knows I came looking for you."

The man took a seat next to John, who was taking his first gulp of strong beer.

"When are you going to stop running away?"

"Not now Randy…" He replied to his best friend, keeping his eyes on the drink. He was in no mood for serious, deep conversations.

"Then when John? When are you going to cut the act?"

"Wow Doctor Phil, I'm impressed. First Torrie, now me…Who else you gonna give advice to?"

Randy didn't answer. He simply raised an eyebrow in question.

"I'm not stupid Randy; I know you talked to her. She didn't figure out all that shit about me by herself, she ain't that smart."

"Actually she is that smart. I only confirmed what she already knew."

"Yeah, some best friend you are…"

"I was only trying to help John." He replied calmly.

"Why the fuck does everyone wanna help me? I don't need help!" John raised his voice…he didn't understand. It was bad enough that Torrie Wilson was beginning to see through him, he didn't need Randy lecturing him. They'd had the same conversation a hundred times before, and it always went the same way.

"You do need help John, and you know it. And I think that, besides me, Torrie might be the only one who can help you. I mean, she already knows that the ass-whole she faces every day isn't the real you…"

Once again he didn't reply. The thoughts of Torrie only made him more confused.

"She's the reason you're here, isn't she?"

It took him a moment to answer the question.

"Yeah…" He said, his voice barely above a whisper. He sounded vulnerable, and only Randy Orton had ever had the privilege of hearing him sound vulnerable, and weak.

"She's seeing through the act Randy…She…She's getting too close."

"Then let her get close John! She might actually care about you-"

"You know," He turned to face his friend, a look of disgust on his face. "You said the _exact_ same thing about Helen, about my brothers and about my dad! And they didn't give a _shit _about me, did they? No, they back-stabbed me, tore me apart and reminded me every fucking day about how worthless I was, how I was an embarrassment to them…" John caught his breath, and stared at his best friend. His expression turned to hurt again. "So excuse me if I don't wanna let anyone else in."

Randy just stared at him, he did understand why the former champion didn't trust anybody. John had the kind of past where everywhere he turned, everyone was bad…Ever since his childhood, most people he would come to care about would hurt him, tare him apart…

Ever since they had become best friends a few years back, Randy did everything he could to try to make John open up to people again…To make him understand that not everyone was out to get him. But his efforts were pointless, John had never trusted anyone again, anyone but him. With men, he would either keep his distance, or use them to have "good men time", as in go to strip clubs together or just get a few drinks. But he never let them see who he really was. With the women, it was different, and worse. Most of the time, he would use them to take out his frustrations on, or simply to get laid. But with Torrie, it was a completely new category. John treated her worse than he treated anyone else, and yet she didn't go away. She stayed with him, she knew that he was putting on an act and she wanted to see the real him. Why she did all those things Randy had no clue. All he knew is that it was working…John, unconsciously, had let her in, but only a little bit. And now he regretted that choice, that's why he found himslef at this bar, regretful and frustrated.

"Look John…" Randy began, deciding to give it another try. "I know where you're coming from man, I do…But Torrie cares about you-"

"Sure she does…"

"She does care! Why would she still be sticking around if she didn't? And don't tell me it's because of the contract, we both know that Torrie would've gotten out of the deal a long time ago if she really wanted to."

John simply shrugged.

"John, wouldn't you like to know what it's like to have faith in someone again? To fall in love-"

"I'm not in love with Torrie Wilson."

"I know your not, but maybe one day you could…And take it from me, love is the best thing in this damn world…"

John seemed to be considering, so Randy ventured a little further.

"I wouldn't be telling you this if I had the slightest doubt that she would want to hurt you. C'mon man, tell me you'll give it another shot. Tell me you'll let Torrie in…"

He seemed deep in thought, as Randy waited for his response. He was beginning to think that maybe John had changed his mind; maybe he would open up to her…

"No." He finally replied, his voice bitter.

And all Randy had hoped for went crashing down.

"You know what…fine, suit yourself." Randy stood up, once again disappointed in his best friend. "I'll let you drown in your own self pity…"

John remained unmoving, as he listened to Randy's foot steps walk further and further away from him. Then, before he could control himself, he blurted out something that had been on his mind the whole night.

"Randy wait!" He screamed through the bar, as Randy turned around to face him again.

"Torrie and me…We had sex."

Randy stood by the door, his expression the same. Then, as if the confession had suddenly hit him, he made his way towards John.

"WHAT? John, what the fuck is wrong with you?"

"Yo dude chill! It's aight, she ain't contagious-"

"You know what I mean! Man how could you do that?"

"What, I'm not aloud to get screwed anymore?"

"Not with someone who's _not _another random whore of yours!" Randy yelled at him, and looked John closely in the eyes. "She _isn't _another random whore, right? You didn't just use her to get laid?"

John looked down, the question had struck him by surprise. And somehow, he couldn't seem to answer the way he would've usually answered.

"I…I don't know."

"John, do you know what this means? She's a woman for Christ's sake! She gonna want more from you!"

"Then too bad for her! And just so you know, I told before we slept together that I didn't want her following me no more!" John answered in an angered tone. Talking about Torrie, love, trust and pain all in one conversation was too much for him.

"So i'm guessin' this conversation was pointless anyways…Torrie isn't, and won't be a part of my life anymore."

Randy stared back at his determined friend. A look of disgust had invaded both their handsome faces, as the Legend Killer found himself at a loss of words. There were no words to explain how disappointed and sad he felt for the broken John Cena. So he simply gave him one last glare, turned around and left the bar. And this time, he didn't turn back.

John twirled his almost-untouched drink in his fingers, deep in thought. He hated to admit it, but deciding to keep Torrie Wilson out of his life was the hardest decision he had ever done. And he had no clue why.

_It's not like I have feelings for her…_

As he tried to convince himself of this statement, someone took a seat on the stool Randy had previously been in. John tore his eyes off his drink, and looked at the woman up and down. Her blond hair, green eyes and sumptuous body reminded him of Torrie.

_But she isn't Torrie…_

The only thing that clearly opposed her from Torrie was the over-dozed make up, cigarette and her obviously drunk state. The woman looked like a slut.

"Well, looks like I'm not the only one lonely here tonight…" She said in a seductive voice, putting a hand on John's muscled shoulder.

"Babe, lonely wouldn't be enough to describe me…"

"Oh yeah?" She slid closer to him, taking a puff of her cigarette. "How 'bout we go upstairs, and I'll give you a little demonstration of what _I_ think describes you…?"

He turned to the woman, who stared back at him. She looked desperate, and that's exactly how he liked them. Screwing a girl who was possibly inferior to him made him feel less weak. He knew it was a messed up theory, but it worked for him. That's one of the reasons why Randy got pissed when he told him he slept with Torrie Wilson.

_The ass thought I was using her…_

He got pulled out of his thoughts when the strange woman began rubbing her leg against his.

"C'mon, I know you want to…"

He looked at her once again; she was exactly what he needed to get over the whole Torrie-drama…

"You know what…" He replied, getting dangerously close to the woman. "I like the offer…but I'll pass. I just had sex with the most beautiful woman on this planet," His voice was thick with emotion. He had no idea why he suddenly decided to confess this to the woman, but it was all true. It felt good to say the truth. "You couldn't possibly satisfy me."

He stood up, leaving the slut with an appalled expression on her face. He just missed the chance to forget, only for a few hours, about the whole mess he had gotten himself into with Torrie. But he couldn't go through with it, not after everything that had been happening to him lately.

And for the first time in a very long time, John left a bar, feeling just a little bit proud of himself.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

"You did WHAT!"

"Trish, calm down! It's not _that_ bad!"

"Not that bad?" The blonde replied sarcastically. "Torrie, what the hell was going through your head? How could you have slept with that…that thing!"

"He's not a thing!" Torrie said, almost laughing. "He happens to be a very sexy, hands-"

"He's a thing. And that "thing" has put you through a living hell for the past three weeks! And you slept with him!"

"There's more to it than that Trish…"

"Really? 'Cause the way I see it, he was pissed about losing his title, and just wanted to get laid."

"It wasn't like that, trust me."

Trish rolled her eyes. She got off her hotel room bed, and made her towards Torrie, who sat comfortably on the couch.

"Torrie, what's going on?" She asked her best friend softly. "A few days ago, you _hated_ him. Now you're acting like…like you're falling for him."

Torrie laughed out loud. She stopped immediately when she saw that Trish still had a serious look.

"I am _not_ falling for John Cena, don't worry. It's just that…there's more to him than meets the eye."

Trish raised an eyebrow, while Torrie continued.

"He's not a bad guy Trish, he only pretends to be. He's scared to get hurt. And I'm getting to him; I'm breaking through the walls."

"Ok, remind me why you want to "break through the walls" so badly?"

Torrie sighed. She was going to have to repeat the same story she had been repeating to herself and to others for the past few weeks.

"There's a heart in there somewhere, a really good person. And I don't know why, but I want to get to know that person…"

"You, Miss Wilson, are either too sweet, or completely weird." Trish said chuckling.

"I like the first option better. And there's something else too. Last night, when we were together…I don't know Trish, but it was great. Not only on the physical part, but on an emotional level as well. It's hard to explain, but he made me feel wanted, happy. I guess I would give anything for a night like that again…"

A long silence followed Torrie's little speech. Both girls were in deep thought, until finally Trish spoke.

"That's some dangerous territory you know…"

"I know. And it doesn't matter anyways, cause it's not going to happen again. John made that clearer than it already was when he left in the middle of the night."

Her voice saddened. Even though she had expected it, she was still disappointed when she found John hadn't retuned when she woke up that morning. But before Trish could begin insulting him, Torrie jumped in.

"And besides, looks like I'm not the only one with the hickeys…"

She pushed back Trish's hair, and saw numerous reddish marks laid out on her neck. Torrie laughed immediately, as Trish covered the hickeys with her long hair once again.

"It's not funny! And I don't want to talk about it…"

"C'mon Trish, why wouldn't you want to talk about it? You finally got with Jericho! We should be celebrating!"

"There's nothing to celebrate. I didn't get what I wanted…"

"What are you talking about? You've been lusting over him for months-"

"…But we would be celebrating," She continued, as if she didn't hear Torrie talking. "If I _had_ gotten with Jericho…"

"What! Those aren't Jericho-marks?"

Trish looked down, blushing furiously.

"No…" She mumbled.

"Then you call me the slut!" Torrie shouted in amusement. She did need a bit of fun what with the whole John-hiatus. "Ok, so whose marks are they?"

"Xsitchren." She said, burying her face in the pillow.

"What?"

"Christian!"

Torrie remained speechless for a few seconds…Then she burst into a fit of giggles.

"Torrie! WHAT is so funny?" Trish yelled at her laughing friend, while hitting her with the pillow.

"Ouch! Trish, stop!" She paused, catching her breath. "I just can't believe you slept with _Christian_!"

"I could say the same about you and John! And unlike you, _I _didn't sleep with him. Just made out."

"_Just_ made out? Why?"

"Well, I was tipsy, and upset. And Christian happened to be at the same party as me."

"Jericho was at the same party as well..."

"I don't want to talk about him!"

"Ok, first of all: retract the claws! And second, you're going to tell me why you don't want to talk about him, and why you were upset…?"

Trish looked up at her friend; Torrie was in stubborn mood. This meant that Trish would have to talk, whether she wanted to or not.

"Fine." She huffed. "Jericho _was_ at the party, but apparently, he was too busy "befriending" Candice Michelle to even notice me!" She finished her sentence, her tone thick with sarcasm.

"So you went and made out with Christian? Trish, that's just stupid! We're not in high-school anymore!"

"I told you, I was tipsy and upset! And Christian happened to actually want me! I mean, what would you have done in my position?"

Torrie found herself picturing John with Candice. Suddenly, for no reason she could understand, she felt a monster erupt inside of her. Her blood began boiling, and she wanted to rip Candice Michelle's eyes out of its sockets…literally. She was jealous. She was _very_ jealous, and for something that she had simply imagined!

_I am seriously loosing it…_

"See, jealousy's a horrible feeling…" Trish's voice brought her back to her senses.

"W-What?"

Trish didn't answer; she just looked at Torrie, a grin appearing on her pretty face. She knew that her best friend had gotten jealous, so Torrie decided to get out of the room before Trish made her admit it.

"You know what, I have...um, some errands to do. Some I'm just going to go…" Torrie said, and stood up.

"Whatever you say…" Trish replied, still grinning.

Torrie reached the door, but before she could step out, Trish called out to her.

"Hey Tor, what are you going to do about John? I thought he didn't want you following him around anymore?"

"He doesn't. But since when do I play by the rules…"

With that said, Torrie smiled and left the room. Left to look for John Cena. The real John Cena, the one she had been with last night, the one who comforted her when she broke down…The one with the heart.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Torrie's luck ran thin. She had searched high and low for him, but not a trace of John was found. Ever since the amazing night they spend together, she hadn't even see him.

_He must really want me out of his life…_

The thought hurt her. She thought that after the night where they made love, John's attitude, at least towards her, would have changed at least a little bit. But apparently, he was more determined than ever to not look at her again. If John didn't want to be found, he wouldn't be found. Torrie learned that the hard way.

But tonight was Monday Night Raw, which meant that she had to see him, since they still shared the same locker room.

_Thank God for that…_

Her own thought surprised her. She would have never thought that she would be _thankful_ she shared the same room with John Cena. But a lot had changed in three weeks.

Torrie finally stopped walking when she reached her destination. "John Cena & Torrie Wilson", the frame read. She had never really analyzed it before. It looked more like a wedding announcement than the locker room of two enemies. Well, former "enemies"; she didn't know what they were anymore. But in a few seconds she would, once she opened the door.

She felt her heart suddenly speed up. She had just heard some distant sound in the room, which could only mean one thing…He was there. After one full week of pure avoiding, Torrie was finally going to see John again…

She took a deep breath, put on the confident appearance everyone had gotten used to…And pushed the door open.

John stood near the couch, clad in his wrestling gear, and script in hand. He seemed startled when he first saw Torrie enter the room, then in a flash, his expression was replaced by a smug look.

"Didn't I tell you to quit tailing me around? What, came for round two?"

"Don't act like that John…" She told him gently, looking into his cold, blue eyes.

"I ain't acting Wilson. You-"

"You are acting! And stop pretending like that night didn't mean anything to you. 'Cause…well, it meant something to me." The last few words escaped her mouth before she could hold them back. She had just admitted something to John that she had barely admit to herself. But what hurt her most; she didn't regret her confession…while John didn't seem to care.

"That's cute. But don't let what happened get to your head." He said in an almost threatening way, his eyes fixed on his script. "But if it makes you feel any better, you were pretty good. I just might give you another round."

Torrie didn't answer. His words stung her more than she had expected.

"C'mon Wilson, no need to glare. Actually, you should feel pretty special. Not a lot of girls get a second try with John Cena."

"Aren't I lucky…" Her voice was low, sarcastic.

John stared at her intently. He was getting pissed; she just couldn't seem to get the message.

"Look, you want a boyfriend, go look somewhere else!"

"That's not what I want John! I just…I want you to let me in…"

That was Torrie's second direct confession to him, and John once again didn't seem to care. He simply rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, first time I hear that one! This is getting old Wilson…and I don't do old. I did you." He told her, an arrogant smirk appearing on his handsome face.

He walked towards her. Torrie didn't move; she just looked at him. She didn't even have the energy to fight him back anymore.

He stopped, his face only a few inches away from hers. She could feel his chest leaning against her, and his hot breath near her ear.

"I got a small segment in a while…" He whispered, his lips against her ear. Torrie felt the butterflies in her stomach go crazy again…Only he could make her feel that way.

"It's about how pissed I gotta be since you made me lose my title…It's pretty bitter." He stiffened, his body still pressed against hers. "I wrote it myself…" His sensual voice became cold again. He moved away from her almost immediately.

Torrie looked on in disbelief; she didn't know how to feel…how to react.

"And by the way Wilson…" John said, holding the door wide open. "I advise you listen to my little speech pretty carefully."

Torrie closed her eyes, as she heard the door shut behind him. He had shut her out, and for a second, she thought she'd never see him again. She looked around the room, her expression blank. She felt the walls watching her. She also felt embarrassed, and alone. Taking a seat on the couch, the beautiful blonde bombshell started playing with her fingers, moving her toes. Anyone who would have walked in would have thought that Torrie didn't give a damn about what happened. And she wanted to believe that, she really did. But her body began shaking.

She tried to stop herself, but the shaking became uncontrollable. Her eyes began watering. Torrie aggressively wiped the tears that threatened to fall.

_I am not going to cry. I am not going to cry for him. I'm not!_

But she couldn't help it. The crying got worse and worse, and she could hear her own sobbing. Torrie had never cried this hard all her life, and it was all _his_ fault.

And the only shoulder she could cry on were the cold walls surrounding her.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Ok, I know this chapter was very "talkative", but it was needed in the story. But I can assure you that there's gonna be some good action in the next chappie! So stay tuned, and please, please, pretty please don't forget to review!


	8. Similarities

Hey! Thank you all so much for the reviews, they really mean alot!

johnxtrish : I really appreciate that you read my story even though you're a John&Trish shipper, but please dont come on John&Torrie story and say that Trish is John's favorite Diva! And I'm sure we could have a very interesting debate on who John's favorite Diva is...:P

Anyways, here's chapter 8 for you guys! Enjoy!

Love, in all its forms

Chapter 8: Similarities

_He kept his eyes fixed in hers. He looked gorgeous, even with the blues and blood covering most of his face._

_No words needed to be spoken, all he wanted was one thing; one thing that only she could give to him. _

_She approached him slowly, their eyes still locked into each other. And for the first time since they had met; he let his guard down. She kneeled down in front of him, savoring the moment where he had finally let her in. He looked so vulnerable, and innocent…his eyes were pleading._

_Her face inched towards his. Their eyes hadn't left each other's gaze until their lips finally met. Gentle at first, the kiss slowly became passionate and sensational. _

_It was the best kiss they had ever experienced. The feelings that surfaced during that intimate moment surprised them both. After all, it was shocking how one kiss could translate all the feelings that even words couldn't express. _

Torrie clicked one button, and the moment was gone. She had just re-watched her favorite scene of all time, in an episode of the hit-series Lost, where Kate had finally kissed Sawyer. She had always found that particular kiss so powerful, so truthful…but now it hurt her to watch it.

For the past few days, any affectionate or romantic scene displayed in front of her would make her want to cry. Even the night before, when Trish had finally gotten her first kiss from Chris Jericho, Torrie couldn't help but feel jealous.

_I'm such a horrible friend…_

Of course she had been happy that her best friend had finally gotten kissed by the man of her dreams, but she couldn't shake that awful feeling of envy away. What's more, she couldn't understand how they had suddenly become girlfriend-boyfriend, when Trish had been pretty pissed at Jericho just a week before.

_I mean, why does her love life get to be all simple and cute, while mine's rotten! That is, if I even have a love life…_

She had never really knew where she stood with John Cena, but now she was even more confused than before. Were they a couple, did she have feelings for him, were they "friends" or were they destined to bickering and fighting all their life? A part of her always liked the bickering aspect of their relationship, but at times, she wanted more with him. Of course, she could _never_ picture them strolling along the beach, watching the sun set and reading each other romantic poetry.

To make a story short, she didn't know what exactly she wanted with John, or what it was she already had. And to make matters worse; John obviously didn't want anything to do with her any more.

_I only have a week left as his manager…_

A few weeks ago, the thought would have made her jump through the roof with excitement. Now, it only upset her. She actually _missed _him.

_The jackass got to me…_

Torrie sighed deeply, what was she going to do? She only had one more Raw to make a move. One last chance to have something _more_ with John Cena…But she couldn't just go after him. It wasn't her style, and she didn't exactly know what she wanted with him, other than to see who he really was.

Torrie finally decided that she didn't have to be his manager if she wanted them to become a bit more involved…that is if she ever decided to get off her ass and go make a move. For now, she was just going to let things take their own natural course and see where it goes from there, while eating another spoonful of her Oreos Ice-Cream.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

It was like being back in high-school; back in detention, more precisely. Torrie hadn't gotten into a lot of trouble as a teenager, but she would never forget the few times where she had. Once, some of her friends and her had given their head-master a _heart-attack._ That's right, an elderly man almost died because Torrie and her friends "accidently" broke some of his precious trophies and diplomas!

Torrie chuckled at the memory, even though she had spent five straight weeks in detention after the incident. And now here she was, a beautiful and successful WWE Diva, thrown back in a waiting-room, staring at a clock, wandering when someone would finally open the door and tell her to come in. She didn't even know why she was here; all she knew was that one of the WWE staff members wanted to meet her.

_Oh my God, am I released…_?

She panicked at the thought, what if she _was_ released? Did the WWE not want her anymore, had she outlasted her stay?

_No, no I can't go now! Not with the whole thing with John, and my career finally getting interesting again! They can't release me, my whole life is here! I have no where else to go! I-_

"Torrie!"

She was suddenly pulled out of her thoughts, and pulled out of her seat, by two strong arms and a very high-pitched voice. Torrie found herself locked in a big bear-hug before she could realize who had called for her.

"Torrie! God it's so good to see you again!"

She finally pulled away from the person's strong hold, and looked up to see…Stephanie McMahon. Torrie sighed in relief, why wasn't she surprised? Stephanie had always had this inexplicable hyper activeness to her.

"Steph, it's good to see you too!"

"Yeah, it's been _such_ a long time! How you been? Actually…don't answer that. I've got to go straight to business. Let's go in the office."

Torrie stepped through the door, rolling her eyes playfully. Her boss, and close friend still hadn't changed.

"Ok Tor, sit sit sit! C'mon, clock's ticking."

Torrie hastily sat in the chair positioned in front of the Head Writer's desk. The fact that Stephanie had a baby ready to come out of her at any given moment didn't seem to tire her one bit.

"So, I called you here so we can talk business. More precisely, about your storyline with John Cena! Now, first of all I have to congratulate you on your creativeness!"

"Uh…What?"

"Congratulations! You know, fifteen years from now, you and John should write for the writer's board. I'm serious, how you two come up with these wacky ideas…Letting each other get Chokeslammed, making him lose the title…Now, I should yell at you for not acting by the original script, but your ideas are simply…flabbergasting! The ratings are bringing down the house!"

Torrie tried to let everything sink in before Stephanie began speaking again. The WWE writers thought that she and John had _planned_ what happened to them on Raw?

_Wow, I guess my love life isn't that boring after all…_

"I'm really glad to hear that Steph…but the storyline ends next week."

Stephanie's expression stiffened for a few seconds. Torrie thought the woman was having contractions, until Stephanie burst in laughter. Full out laughter, not simple chuckling!

Torrie tried laughing a bit herself, even though she didn't know what was so funny. But Stephanie seemed to find something hilarious, since her face became bright red, and she struggled to catch her breath.

"Oh boy Torrie, you chuckle me up! You really think I'm going to end the _best_ storyline this season?"

"The…the best?"

"Yeah the best! Everyone's loving it! People are sinking their teeth into it like wild animals!" Stephanie threw her hands in the air, and began biting onto nothing, trying to imitate a _bear _as she said the last few words.

Torrie was slightly amused and surprised by the sudden gesture, but then again, this was Stephanie.

_The woman's crazy! I wonder how that poor kid is going to survive with a wild mom like that…_

"You should check the Internet more often Torrie…People are going crazy about you two, on forums, emails…polls! _Apparently_, your "romantic" storyline is more liked than Hunter's and mines…" She said the last few words with a scowl, as Torrie was more and more surprised by the new bits of information.

"So…this brings me to why you're here. See, there's _no way_ I'm cutting the storyline between John and you-Shit! I've got to get that." Stephanie then proceeded to answering her ringing cell phone.

Torrie looked down at her hands, a big smile forming on her beautiful face. The fact that Stephanie had just informed her that she still had to be John's manager had made the blonde bombshell almost ecstatic. She wasn't planning on giving up on John anyways, but now she knew she had a better chance of getting closer to him again. And it was the best news she had received all week.

"Ok, sorry about that Torrie! Now…where were we?"

"You were just saying that I still had to be John's manager." Torrie replied in a hidden enthusiastic voice.

"Oh, right. Hey, wait a sec; I didn't say you were going to be his manager again…"

"W-What?" Torrie felt all her hopes crashing down around her.

"I didn't say you were going to be his manager. Actually, I meant that you decide _what_ you want to be."

"I don't understand…"

"See Torrie…" Stephanie stood up, and began pacing around her desk in a very bossy-like manner. "I've talked with the rest of the writing staff…And since we are _so_ in love in your…creativeness, we're going to let you decide on whether you want to be his manager, or just an on-screen girlfriend. It's your choice, just as long as you stick together. And…you're going to make the decision _good_."

All of a sudden, Stephanie directed herself towards Torrie, and put her arms on the chair's handles, cornering the Diva in her seat. Not only Torrie found herself trapped in her chair by her own boss, but she still didn't understand what Stephanie meant by "making the decision good".

"Listen carefully Torrie, 'cause here's what's going to happen. Right after John's match against RVD, you're going to come to the ring. You're going to take the mic…and what happens after that is in your hands!" Stephanie emphasized the last few words, and gleefully made her way back to her desk.

"Steph, I'm still not sure exactly-"

"You're going to tell John, and the whole world how you feel! Torrie, it's a great idea! You're going to make for some good air time, and for the very first time in WWE history, I give you complete freedom of telling John exactly what you like! As long as you make it clear that you two will still be working together, that is."

Torrie froze in her seat. She herself didn't know how she felt for John Cena, and now, Stephanie wanted her to say it in public? She wanted her and John to "get back together" on international television?

_The woman's more psycho that I thought…I can't make a statement like that in front of John while millions of people are watching!_

"But Stephanie…John already made his own speech about me last week! You let him say what he wanted and-"

"_Please_…half that shit was scripted! And this time, you won't have a script! You're going to make a speech signed completely by Torrie Wilson!" Stephanie's excited voice resonated in the room, as Torrie remained speechless.

"C'mon Torrie, I'm sure it's going to be the best speech in history!" Stephanie, once again, pulled Torrie out of her seat and into a big bear-hug. "It was great seeing you again sweety…" This time, she practically dragged Torrie to the door, and both ladies stepped out of the office, Stephanie still holding tightly onto the blonde. "And don't forget to bring me back some ratings!" With that said, Stepahanie blew a kiss towards Torrie, walked back to her office and slammed the door shut.

Torrie made her way to the chair with shaky legs. She realized that she had just had the weirdest conversation of all time in that office. She went from apprehensive, to hopeful, to despaired, to confused and to _frightened_.

_Leave it to Stephanie to make go through all these phases…_

If she didn't feel so stressed, she would have thought of the whole discussion as amusing, what with Stephanie being her usual crazy self. But she didn't find it funny; she couldn't feel anything but her heart beating rapidly in her chest.

Stephanie might have thought of the speech as a way to simply get ratings, but it meant _much_ more to Torrie than that. She knew that she could invent the whole speech if she wanted to…but she didn't. Everything that she would say to John was going to be the truth. And that's what scared her the most.

Torrie felt like a pile of bricks had been put on her shoulders. Her life really was like none others. She was being_ forced_ to "confess" to John, and to do so on television. She only had a few air time minutes to repair what they had, on-screen…and off.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

For the first time in a very long time, Torrie Wilson appreciated the silence around her. She was the type of woman who hated solitude, she hated feeling alone. But strangely enough, she married a man who had always made her feel completely lonely. And was beginning to fall for one who was determined to pushing her away.

_No, no! I am not falling for John Cena!_

She looked around the empty locker room. Raw was only a day away, and Torrie decided to stay in the building where it would take place. She honestly had nothing else to do, and she really needed a quiet place to think about everything. Thinking had become a hobby for her ever since she got acquainted with John. Somehow, wherever her mind wandered to, it would always go back to the former Champion.

Torrie tried pushing her thoughts away from him; but she couldn't seem to. What was happening to her? She had never been so confused about a guy before in her life.

She obviously still needed a lot of time to think about John, and what she would say to him the following day on Raw. She really couldn't put into words how she felt about him. And she was supposed to tell him how she felt in an entertaining way, so that the WWE viewers wouldn't be "disappointed".

_Damn Stephanie for putting me in this situation!_

Torrie looked at her watch, and realized it was close to 11 p.m. Time really flew when you spend your day thinking. She lazily stood up from the leather couch, and decided to go back to the hotel if she was going to get any sleep.

For the second time in one month, Torrie found herself alone, walking the dark halls of the latest WWE building. She felt shivers up and down her spine; she hated this atmosphere. She would be walking in complete darkness if it weren't for the very dimly lit lights.

Suddenly she felt a presence behind her.

Torrie spun around, but found no one behind her. She rolled her eyes at her own stupidness, she had been watching too much horror movies with Trish again. The latest one being "See No Evil" by Kane himself.

She continued walking down the halls, trying to push the gory images out of her head. Then she stopped, realizing she had absolutely no idea where she was going. She couldn't even see a door due to the dark. Torrie felt herself panicking, how was she supposed to find her way out of a huge building she had never stepped foot in before, when she couldn't even see where she was going.

Deciding that she should just go back to the locker room and call Trish to come and pick her up, Torrie turned around and began walking again. Only the sound of her heels resonated through the halls…Then she heard something else.

Torrie spun around, this time, she was sure she heard something. It sounded like a footstep behind her. But once again no one was there. She began walking rapidly, hurrying herself to make it to the locker room. Then she heard it again.

She was certain someone was walking behind her, but didn't bother turning around. Whoever was behind this prank joke had planned it pretty well, since he scared the living day lights out of her.

Only she had a feeling it wasn't a prank joke.

She began running this time. She felt like she was running for dear life. She thought that her heart would bulge out of her chest at any moment, as she ran in complete darkness, with no sense of direction. Suddenly she collided with someone.

Torrie fell on the floor, and immediately tried standing up again. Whomever she had bumped into was definitely a man; she could tell from the strong muscles. She finally stood up, and looked to see who her "savior" was…The dim lights shone on the face of Kane.

"Hi Torrie…" He said, his tone very low.

"Hi." She replied in a freaked-out voice. The images of Kane ripping people's eyes out of their sockets were still in her mind. Plus, this was the man who had Chokeslammed her.

"Umm…Do you know the way out of this place?"

"Yes." His voice remained low, and he hadn't taken his eyes off of hers.

"Ok, can you tell me where?"

A sadistic smile appeared on his face.

"No."

Torrie suddenly had a sense of déja-vue. After all, only a few weeks before she had found herself in almost the exact same position as this one; and she really didn't feel like having a slash on her shoulder again.

"I'll find my own way out then."

She tried moving past him, but he roughly grabbed her by the wrist. History seemed to be repeating itself. She managed to free herself from his hold, only to have him grab her again.

"Let me go Kane…" She ventured, her voice shaky.

He didn't reply, he just stared at her. His grip on her wrist got stronger. Torrie was getting more afraid by the second; he obviously had no intention of letting her go. She would have to find her own way of freeing herself, but she didn't know if she could manage to release herelf from his grip without him catching her again. So she went for the next best thing…her knee roughly kicked his midsection. Kane doubled up in pain, as Torrie made a run for it. But didn't take long before the Big Red Monster went chasing after her.

Torrie ran as fast as her long legs could take her. She had never been as scared in her entire life. After all, it's not everyday that you find yourself running in a dark hallway with a psychopath chasing after you. To make matters worse, she didn't even know what Kane wanted from her, but she could tell that it wasn't anything she would like, or even willingly accept.

She was able to distinguish an open door not too far away from her. Torrie took her chances, and ran into it before Kane could catch up to her. Luckily, the new WWE Champion didn't notice her sudden dash for the door, as Torrie heard him running past the open room.

She let out a sigh of relief, still trying to catch her breath. She knew that even in her shaky state, she would have to find a way out of the building before Kane found her again. The mere thought of the monster trying to grab her made her want to puke.

She tiptoed to the door, trying to make the least sound possible. Then she found herself harshly pushed back into the room. The door slam was followed by a menacing laugh. Torrie felt her stomach drop; he found her.

"Why were you running away Torrie?"

Kane made a step towards her, while Torrie backed up against the wall, hoping it would open up and take her away from his staring eyes.

"W-What do you want?"

"I just want us to be friends…I wont hurt you."

He suddenly pinned her arms against the wall, and what he planned to do immediately hit her.

_He-He's going to rape me! Oh God no…_

She tried desperately to brake free from his hold, but he wouldn't bulge. Instead, Kane put his face dangerously close to her neck, and began sniffing her, like if he was the hunter and she his prey.

"Please Kane…Don't do it! You can lose your job-and, and go to jail! You'll go to hell-"

"I am in hell." He cut her short, his voice threatening. He then proceeded on putting his mouth against her neck, and began kissing it. Torrie felt disgusted, scared, and weak. She shut her eyes, but the tears still fell freely on her cheeks.

_So this is my fate? I didn't even get to tell-_

She suddenly felt Kane pull away from her arms, and heard a loud bang on her floor. She slowly opened her eyes, hoping against hope that he had gone away. Instead, she found him laid out on the floor, someone on top of him. The sound of punches resonated in the small room.

Torrie didn't even have time to realize what was happening, when Kane pushed the man off of him, and in turn started beating him. She decided to get out of the place while she still could…then, even in the darkness of the room, she saw a pair of clear blue eyes flash in front of her.

"John?"

John Cena lifted his head up for a second, and then got hit in the stomach by an angered Kane. Torrie couldn't believe what was happening.

_He…He saved me._

After everything that had happened, John became her savior…her hero. Torrie felt her heart beat harder than before, and this time it was for him. She had never seen him fight off someone so fiercely; it looked like he literally wanted to kill Kane. Then it dawned on her that John might actually need her help.

She looked around the room, in search of something that might come in handy. Meanwhile, the fight went on behind her, and this time, there were no restrictions. She knew that at any second Kane could snap and decide to break John's head in two. And it seemed as if that's what he was planning to do. Torrie luckily saw a lone chair in the corner of the room.

"John, catch!" She yelled, the chair in her hand.

But John couldn't seem to lift his arm; Kane was literally punching the living daylights out of his face. Torrie froze in place, what was she supposed to do? It was up to her to stop both men from murdering each other.

She waited as they rolled around on the floor, throwing vicious punches and kicks at each other. Finally, Kane stood on top of John, and Torrie took her chance. In a second, she swung the chair over the monster's head.

Kane fell backwards, unconscious. Torrie dropped the chair, as John struggled to get up. She immediately rushed to his side, giving him a shoulder to lean on.

"John…Thank you." She said, her voice full of honesty and emotion.

She suddenly felt a pang of guilt, but also of appreciation when she saw how badly beat up he looked. She gently put a hand on his cheek, and their eyes locked up. In those few seconds, Torrie saw something in them that she had never seen before, but she was too shaken up to put her finger on what it was. John slowly moved away from her touch, and simply gave her a small nod. He then made his way to the door.

Torrie found herself in a small room, with nothing but a knocked-out psychopath who tried to rape her. Her rescuer had just walked out on her, leaving her alone with nothing but a big bungle of emotions, and confused feelings. But then again, coming from John, she had gotten used to feeling this way. Only this time, she was bound to do something about it.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Torrie slowly pushed open the locker-room door, and found John sitting on the couch.

He kept his eyes fixed in hers. He looked gorgeous, even with the blues and blood covering most of his face.

No words needed to be spoken; it was obvious that all he wanted was one thing, one thing that only she could give to him.

She approached him slowly, their eyes still locked into each other. And for the first time since they had met; he let his guard down. She kneeled down in front of him, savoring the moment where he had finally let her in. He looked so vulnerable, and innocent…his eyes were pleading.

Her face inched towards his. Their eyes hadn't left each other's gaze until their lips finally met. Gentle at first, the kiss slowly became passionate and sensational.

It was the best kiss they had ever experienced. The feelings that surfaced during that intimate moment surprised them both. After all, it was shocking how one kiss could translate all the feelings that even words couldn't express.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Ok, hope everyone liked this chapter, and that no one was offended by the Torrie and Kane scene! It was sort of like another bump in the road for John and Torrie!

I'm going away on vacation soon, so I dont know when I'll be updating the next chapter, it might take a while! But I PROMISE that I'mnot abondonning this story until its completely finished, and that you will have your next chapter!

Please please please dont forget to review!

Cena-Wilson-Crazy


	9. Showtime

Love, in all its forms 

_Hey everybody, I'm back! And very, very sorry for the long wait. It took some time, after the summer and everything to get back in the mood, but I made it! And it especially took a lot of time to write that last paragraph…I didn't want to post it until it was PERFECT!_

_To make up for the lost time, I made a little brief summary of past chapters, Jorrie-wise._

First chapter: Torrie and John's first encounter: he insulted her and Billy, which immediately made Torrie dislike John.

Second chapter: John wins the right to have Torrie as his manager for a month: Torrie already hates him.

Third chapter: John makes Torrie think's he's going to kiss her, only to leave her standing.

Fourth chapter: John lets Torrie get Chokeslammed: he feels she's getting too close.

Fifth chapter: Torrie breaks down in front of John, he briefly tries to comfort her: first time John shows a sensitive side, which attracts Torrie's curiosity about him.

Sixth chapter: Randy talks to Torrie about John; she gets to know a bit more about him, but then she lets him get Chokeslammed. John and Torrie have their first big fight, which leads to a night of passion…

Seventh: Torrie starts having feelings for John. We learn that John acts like a jerk with women, especially Torrie, because he's scared to fall in love and get hurt again.

Eight chapter: Torrie learns that she has to present a speech on national television about her feelings for John. John pushes her away more than ever, only to come to her rescue when she gets attacked by Kane.

Ok, so here's chapter 9! Pretty please don't forget to review! Enjoy!

Chapter 9: Showtime

"Torrie, over here!" Trish yelled, waving her arms fanatically at her best friend.

Torrie smiled, and approached the blonde, who was hand-in-hand with her new hot boyfriend, Chris Jericho. She still hadn't gotten used to the couple, and Torrie always felt slightly jealous, and disturbed, whenever she would see the two of them smooching or touching each other in front of her eyes. But Chris made Trish happy, and Torrie would gladly endure the tight couple for Trish's happiness.

"So how'd it go?" Trish promptly asked.

Torrie hesitated, she still felt quite stressed out from the big meeting she had just been in. But Chris took her silence the wrong way.

"You know I could go, leave you two girls to discuss this alone."

"No Chris, you can stay!" Torrie jumped in, before the blonde man left the two Divas. Then she turned to Trish, smiling warmly at the former Women's Champion. "You're a friend now."

"Thank you." Trish mouthed to Torrie, thanking once again her friend for supporting her relationship with Chris Jericho.

Torrie smiled, then began fidgeting. She was recalling the discussion that had just taken place in the Writer's Board's Room.

_It felt more like a trial than anything else…_

"Well, it went…pretty good. Not at first though. Kane kept insisting that he wasn't planning on, you know…rapping me." Torrie paused, the memory of Kane grabbing her, touching her, kissing her…The images of the previous night were still raw in her head. She still felt disgusted, and scared; she never wanted to face the monster again. So, with a little convincing on Trish's part, she called up Vince and told him what happened. A whole meeting was then organized, with every important person in the WWE involved. Kane was also present.

_Definitely felt more like a trial than a meeting…_

"Anyways, most of the board believed him, but I had Vince and Stephanie on my side, so that pretty much seals the deal. Kane's "secretly" going to be sent to rehab for a while, and he won't come back to Raw until the doctors give him a clear check."

"Torrie, that's great news." Trish exclaimed, giving Torrie one of her famous bear hugs.

"Yeah, and I got a feud with the freak once he returns. I'll kick his ass for you." Chris added, also giving her a small hug.

"Thanks you guys, for everything."

"Anytime sweetie!"

"I really appreciate it, but I got to go…John's waiting."

Torrie felt like smiling at the mention of John Cena's name. Things had definitely took a turning point since their kiss, on her part at least. She didn't know if John's attitude towards her was finally going to change, but she knew she shouldn't get her hopes up. Every time something meaningful would happen between them, he would always find a way of hurting her again. But maybe, just maybe, this time things were going to be different. She hadn't told anyone about that sweet moment that had made Torrie's heart skip a few beats, not even Trish…To her, the kiss was like a secret garden, something that only she and John knew about. After all, everyone has their little secrets.

"Okay, we'll see you tonight then Tor!"

"Alright, see ya!" She blew kisses at her friends, and made her way out of the building, where she would meet John.

The black XK-Series Jaguar glistened in the open-air car park. Torrie felt a jolt of excitement, and slight apprehension, when she saw John sitting in his car.

_Wait; something's not right…_

She then knew what seemed so off, and a small smile spread on her face. Instead of looking impatient and pissed off, as he always did whenever he was forced to wait for her, he seemed so calm…and relaxed.

_This is new. Maybe things are actually going to change between us…_

She hesitated before opening the car door. She really didn't know how to act around him anymore; not after that kiss.

Deciding that it would be up to him on whether he still wanted to be an ass-whole towards her or not, she slowly stepped into the car.

_Showtime…_

"Hey Wilson." He immediately told her once she was seated. Even though he had called her Wilson, the name that had so often been used when he hurt or insulted her, his tone sounded slightly amused, light-hearted.

She felt delighted that so far, things were going well.

"Hey."

The pause that ensued wasn't as delightful as the few greeting words. An awkward silence hung in the air. What were they supposed to say? They couldn't even _argue _anymore.Torrie had always enjoyed the few moments where he would _not_ talk to her; they were better than the times when he would constantly try to vex her. But now, she really, really wished that he would speak to her.

Finally John broke the ice.

"So…Do you wanna talk about it?"

"Not really. Basically, we won't be seeing Kane anywhere near the WWE for a few weeks, months maybe."

A sly smile formed his face. He seemed do…sneaky.

"Wasn't talking about that…"

The look on his face, even though very cute, and the way he said the last sentence managed to tick her off.

"Well _excuse _me if I don't know what you're talking about! So much has been going on in my life these last few weeks, so I think it's normal-"

"The kiss."

She immediately shut her mouth, the surprise evident on her face. She would have never thought that John would bring up the delicate subject first, that he would be _willing_ to talk about it. Torrie felt a wave of happiness spring inside of her; this meant that he had actually been thinking of the kiss…thinking of her.

"What about the kiss?" She smiled at him hopefully.

"Why'd you do it?"

Her happy expression turned into one of disappointment.

"I-I don't know John. Why, do you regret it?"

"What I regret, is that it didn't last a little longer." His words came out so confidently, and Torrie couldn't help but blush.

_Wow, he's making me blush. I haven't blushed for like a thousand years!_

"It meant something to me Torrie." He mustered all the courage he had to tell her this. Torrie had never seen him look so…shy, and innocent. He seemed relieved, and proud of himself for this confession. He probably didn't know how much his confession touched her.

"It meant something to me too…"

He turned towards her, and simply smiled. And that simple smile made Torrie's day. These kind of small gestures, small confessions from John were big steps in their complicated relationship. She felt comfortable enough around him now to ask the next question.

"So, what happens now?"

He seemed confused at first, and Torrie thought she saw a flash of panic in his eyes.

"What are you talkin' about?"

"John, what happens now? Between us?"

She felt the confidence slowly slip out of her. John looked as if he regretted his words.

"I don't know, Torrie…Nothing."

"Nothing?" Torrie's voice came out as a whisper. He was hurting her, again. It was like taking one step forward, and two steps back.

"Yeah, nothing. What, you expected us to get married?"

"I expected things to change John! You to change!" She yelled, letting all the frustration and anger out of her. She felt like they were going around in circles. "You can't just tell me that the kiss _meant_ something to you, and then expect us to go back to the way things were! So what, this means that you're going to start acting like a jerk to me again!?"

"Aight, aight…I'll quit acting like a jerk to you. Happy now?" He told her, his tone impatient yet light-hearted.

Torrie glared at him.

"No."

"Torrie, don't be like that-"

"Just forget it."

She turned her head back to the window, the tears threatening to fall. She was sick and tired of going nowhere with John. Sick of him leading her on every now and then, and then going back to the starting point. And she was sick and tired of the way he made her feel. Her "feelings" for John was something she had no control of.

And the fact that she had to admit her feelings to him on national television only sickened her more.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

She left a mark. All the amount of pacing she had done, and no mark would be simply impossible. But apparently nothing was impossible in Torrie's world. Her heels hadn't left a mark on the bathroom's marble floor.

_That's not right…Why isn't there some sort of hole in the floor?_

She suddenly felt like slapping herself. She was being paranoid because of a _floor. _That's how worried she was. So nervous, that even a floor panicked her.

Torrie turned her attention to the mirror. The reflection staring back at her seemed almost unfamiliar. She'd never looked so messy, especially not right before appearing on TV. Of course, it wasn't the fact that she was appearing on TV for the millionth time that got her nerves in a bungle; nor because she'd have to present a speech with no script. No, it was _who _she had to present the speech to, and what it meant to her, and to him that made her feel like puking. She never thought a person alone could make her feel so fade, and she_ definitely_ never thought she'd be forced to confess her feelings to this person while millions of people looked on!

What's more, Torrie hadn't prepared a speech; she still didn't know what she was going to say. Other than what she said would come straight from the heart. And she didn't know what was in there either. At least not completely, not where John Cena stood.

_God, what have I gotten into…_

She didn't regret what she had with John. If anything, the few good moments she's shared with him were possibly the happiest moments of her life. She just wished things would clear up; that their relationship would choose a path. And not keep going around in circles.

And she was bound to choose that path tonight.

_Maybe that's why I'm so stressed…After tonight, things with John are going to change. _

"Wow, I never thought I'd see _you_ nervous?"

Torrie practically jumped out of her shoes at the sound of the sudden high-pitched voice. She'd been so wrapped in her thoughts, that she hadn't even seen someone enter the bathroom.

"What do you want Candice?"

She turned to face the newcomer, who stood by the doorway. Candice Michelle looked Torrie up and down, as if trying to act superior then the blond bombshell.

_The poor girl…She's ridiculous!_

"I just wanted to wish you luck with the whole speech-thing!" Her voice was fake, and thick with sarcasm.

Torrie let out her own little fake laugh, before her face turned dead serious.

"Don't fuck with me Candice…" She approached the recent Playboy Cover-Girl, getting straight up in her face. The _last_ person she needed to be wasting her time on right now was Candice Michelle. "What the hell do you want?" She said in harsh whisper, her voice threatening.

Candice's face stiffened. Even though on-screen, Torrie didn't appear as the tough-I'm-going-to-kick-your-ass kind of gal, she could have a hell of a temperature. And pushing on Torrie's buttons, especially at this critical time, was a deadly idea. And even Candice had enough brain cells to notice that.

"I…Well, I…" The brunette stuttered, and then trying desperately to regain her bitchy-like attitude under Torrie's death glare, she finished what she had come to say. "I want you to stay away from Billy."

Torrie eyed the "enemy" intently for a few seconds. She then burst out laughing, and for real this time.

_Oh boy, the bitch can crack me up…What's she doing, trying to give me orders?_

"I mean it Torrie! You'd better stay away from him, or I'll-"

"You'll what Candice?" Torrie replied, regaining her serious tone. "Pull my hair? Please…We both know you wouldn't dare. And do you really, and I mean _really_ think that I'm going to let myself get bossed around by _you_? Don't get me wrong, I don't give a shit about Billy, you can have him. I'm never going to go near him again…" She lowered her voice, to have an "impact" on what she was about to say. "But don't you _ever_ think it's because you told me to, Candice. And besides, we both know I'd be screwing him right now if I wanted to…" She got dangerously close to the brunette once again, and said in one final fierce whisper. "So get out of my face…Before I make you."

Candice squinted her eyes a couple of times, made a quick nod of her head and fled out of bathroom.

_Pathetic…_

Torrie turned back to the mirror; to the reflection haunting her. She would have cracked smile at the look of terror on Candice's face if she didn't feel so…exhausted. Everything that had happened the past month, all the emotions she kept hidden inside of her seemed to all pile up at once. At the moment she least needed to deal with them.

That's why she had been so vicious towards Candice. It wasn't in her nature to be so fierce towards someone, even someone who deserved it entirely. But unfortunetly, Candice's timing wasn't her luck.

And apparently Torrie's timing wasn't that lucky either.

"Torrie Wilson?" A backstage crew member gently asked, popping her head through the open door. "You're up next."

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

For the first time in her career, the sound of the excited fans didn't have an impact on her. She heard them, she appreciated the warm welcome and the love as always… But she felt completely detached. She was in her own bubble. The only time she had ever felt this unusual was only a few weeks ago, when she purposefully let John Cena get Chokeslammed. And now, all her attention pointed to that same man, who stood victorious in the ring.

He didn't look at her. He waited until he found himself a step away from her before looking her in the eyes. His expression was unreadable.

"What's Torrie doing J.R? Did she already forget about the horrible things John said about her last week?!"

"Have no idea King. But these two are full surprises; you can expect anything!"

Torrie's hands shook. She waited for the crowd's applause to die down, before putting the microphone to her lips.

"I'm supposed to come out here tonight…and…and make a speech about how I feel about you, John. And I have to make this speech "entertaining", so that the millions of people watching won't be disappointed." Torrie's breath caught up in her throat; that always seemed to happen whenever John looked her intently in the eyes. "The truth is, I can't do either. I don't know how I feel about you John…it's strong, but it's not something I can put into words. You…you've put me through hell and heaven all at the same time…You've been my worst enemy, and yet the person I care about the most…all at once." The words were spilling out of Torrie's mouth; she was admitting to things she hadn't even admitted to herself. "The funny thing is, I would never have imagined feeling this way about you a month ago. I would have been _ecstatic_ at the idea of not having to stick with you…but now the idea scares me. It hurts me. It hurts me to think that I won't have you in my messed up life anymore…" Torrie felt the tears reaching her eyes. She continued in a trembling voice. "So you see John, I don't want to leave you. I don't want to leave us, whatever the hell it is we are. But every day, I…I need you more, and everyday you push me more away. And everyday my heart breaks a little more. I care about you John, more than I'd ever expected. But I don't want to end up being one of those broken, bitter women. Not again." She paused, the emotions taking a toll on her body. John remained expressionless. "So here's what I'm going to do…It's up to you. Whatever happens when I leave this ring, it all depends on what you decide to do." Torrie came to the decision on the spot; to the decision that John would finally being the one deciding of the next step in their relationship. "Either way, I have to stay your manager. But…either I'm just your manager, no strings attached, no future together…Or I can be your manager…and the woman of your life. It's your choice…"

Torrie's eyes were locked in John's. But she couldn't read them. She had no idea what was going through his brain, and through his heart.

_Please…Please say you want me…_

They remained in the ring for a few moments, as the fans yelled and screamed. It seems as if everyone awaited John's answer with as much anticipation as Torrie. But no one's heart beat more than hers.

She waited a minute more, and John still hadn't budged. It didn't look like he was going to.

Torrie felt the tears stroll down her cheeks.

He'd made his decision.

She briefly nodded at him, and turned her back. She was walking out of the ring, and out of his heart. If she'd ever had a place there.

She never knew a "break up" could be so painful. She honestly thought she'd never feel a glimpse of happiness again…Until she felt him grab her arm.

Torrie was flung around, and found herself locked in a passionate kiss.

_He wants me…_

John poured his heart and soul into that kiss, and so did she. She heard the fans' cheers getting louder, and the commentators' happy comments. But no one was happier than Torrie.

In the space of five minutes, her heart had broken to a point past repair…and then been put back together, and the beats had never been more joy-filled.

_Leave it up to John to do that to me…_

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Here you go, again sorry for the long wait! I hope no one was disappointed in the last paragraph; I really did everything I could to make it as punching as possible! As you've all noticed, this marks a turning point in the relationship between John and Torrie! So starting from now, it's like Part 2 of the story, where John and Torrie struggle as an actual couple, with the bumps and twists and love that comes with it!

I do plan on taking a small break before posting the next chapters though. I'm very busy right now, and have a lot of personal things to care of. So I don't know when the next chapter will be posted, I'll try to make it as quick as I can!

Until then, please leave me some feed-back! It's the reviews that keep me going, so I hope to hear yours!

All my love,

Cena-Wilson-Crazy


	10. A New Beginning

LOVE, IN ALL ITS FORMS

A/N : Hey everyone! I'm sorry for the long wait, I had a very busy month. But I'm back now, and as promised, I wont go anywhere until the end of this story! And this story is looong from finished :D.

Anyways, everyone have a good read! And please don't forget to leave me some feedback! Thanks

Enjoy!

Chapter 10 : A New Beginning

She watched his steady breathing, feeling fascinated by the simple thing. In fact, everything about him fascinated her. The way he made her feel, the way he could be the perfect man, and Satan in a human form, all at once…his mysterious way of functioning, his mysterious past…Torrie had once sworn that she would find out everything there was to find out about John Cena; that she would brake through all his walls…And she was slowly getting there. They were now together, and Torrie had never been happier. There were a few times, since the night before when he had locked her in a passionate kiss in front of millions of viewers, where she would still feel oddly surprised at the turn of events, at the fact the John was now her boyfriend. She still remembered, almost too clearly, how he had treated her the past month, how he had insulted her, made her cry…Was that why she had fallen for him? In any case, he made her feel the way no man had ever made her feel. And now he was "hers", and that aroused even more feelings for him…feelings she didn't even know existed. And she loved every single one of them.

She gently laid her hand on his, still looking on at his sleeping form.

_Wow…He's never seemed so peaceful…_

Ever since the end of last night's Raw, Torrie's heart had been filled with joy, and it was all because of him. After leaving the WWE buildings, they had gone back to their hotel room. There they watched a movie, ordered pizza, and simply talked and laughed together, with John occasionally teasing her every now and then. But she adored the teasing. They had really acted like a normal couple, something Torrie thought she'd never get used too.

_Our relationship has definitely changed in the past few weeks…I like it. _

After that, they had simply gone to sleep. No sex. And she appreciated the fact that he hadn't made too much of a suggestive move towards her, even though they had already done it once…and that it had been _amazing_. It showed that he respected her, something he had never shown towards anyone before.

Torrie was suddenly brought back to reality, when John's lips began moving.

"I don't know much 'bout relationships…" He mumbled, eyes closed. "But I do know that it's the guy who's supposed to do the staring…"

Torrie let out a small laugh. It felt good having a boyfriend who made her joyful; even before Billy, none of the men she'd ever dated made her laugh, blush or even smile the way John did.

"How did you know I was looking at you in the first place?"

"'Cuz I know everything, dumbass. Get used to it."

John slowly opened his eyes, only to find Torrie viciously slapping his arm.

"Don't call me a dumbass! You're supposed to be _sweet _to me now. You _do_ know what the word "sweet" means don't you Cena?" Torrie asked him, a sneaky smile forming her angelic face.

"'Course I do, _Wilson_. But I ain't gonna be sweet, 'cuz admit it…" John inched towards her, covering her waist with his strong arms. "The whole bad boy thing turns you on…" He seductively whispered.

Torrie giggled once again, before laying a soft kiss on his parted lips. She then looked intently into his deep blue eyes, and finally decided to ask the question that had been bugging her since the previous night.

"John, this whole relationship thing…It isn't _too_ weird for you, right? I mean, it's completely different to what we're used to…"

John seemed pensive, but only for a short time.

"It is different…But it's better." He answered, giving her one of his rare, innocent smiles.

She approached his lips again, but this time, John backed away.

"What's wrong?" Torrie asked, worried.

"Torrie…I meant what I said before…I don't know much 'bout _serious _relationships…I ain't good at them."

"And you think I'm a pro? Did you see who I was married to?"

"Yeah, but…Just don't expect too much from me, aight? At least not right now."

"I won't John." She replied, shaking her head. "I don't want to go too fast either."

"Good then."

"Good."

"Good…"

Now that the serious talk was delt with, John and Torrie simply smiled at each other. There wasn't much left to do: they were two top Superstars, with obvious strong feelings for one another, a mind-blowing chemistry, who found themselves in the King-size bed of one of the fanciest hotels in all of Massachusetts.

Knowing that John didn't want to seem to be pushing her, Torrie placed herself on top of his muscular body, and immediately attacked his waiting lips. John flipped her over; now he was on top. He made quick work of her neck; biting, sucking, kissing…particularly the part right below her ear. He knew that that particular spot on her body send shivers up and down her spine.

_How does he already know where my soft spot is…Wow, he can really make me do anything just by touching it…_

Just when John was starting to slide off her silk pajama shorts, Torrie's cell began ringing.

"Ugh…Don't answer." He told her, nibbling her bottom lip.

"John, John I have to…It's the "Larger than Life" song playing."

He pulled back, and looked at her confusedly.

"So?"

"Means Vince is calling."

John playfully rolled his eyes, and freed Torrie from her trapped position.

"Hey Torrie!" He yelled as she made her way towards the ringing phone. "What song you got when I call you?"

""Shut Up" from the Black Eyed Peas."

She briefly turned in his direction, flashed him a fake smile, and then answered her boss.

John simply looked amused, almost devious. He was going to get back at her; he had the ultimate weapon.

His lips on her neck, and she'd be begging for mercy.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"-And that speech! Wow, was that a tear-jerker!"

Torrie nodded mechanically, as she had been doing for the past half hour. Vince had been going on and on about her now extremely famous storyline with John Cena; about how original it was, about how excited everyone was about it…She'd heard it all before.

Of course, having Vince McMahon simply compliment one of his Superstars was a rare thing, and she knew that most of them would probably kill to be in her place. Especially the Divas.

_They all want a piece of John…Too bad for them. Whoever so much as looks at him will get their eyeballs ripped out of their sock-_

"Torrie! Are you listening to me!" Vince demanded, in an angered tone.

"Yes, boss."

"Oh Torrie, you don't have to call me "boss"…" He gave her a sweet smile. Very few people knew that Mister McMahon was actually a very kind-hearted man, although he would never admit to that. And Torrie, along with Stephanie, were his two weaknesses.

"You know, your father would be very proud of you right now. You've accomplished so much."

Torrie tried cracking a smile, but ended up staring at the floor. Speaking of her father was a very delicate subject, even till this day.

Vince, obviously noticing her change of mood, quickly changed topic.

"You know, I still remember a few weeks ago, when you came to me _begging_ not to manage Cena."

"Yeah." Torrie now seemed relieved. "I remember that day too." She especially remembered the part Kane wounded her arm, that same day.

"And now look where the two of you are! This, Torrie, this is why I always say that the WWE is _magical_! Magical! But I'd never thought before of doing a romantic storyline…I mean, I've done _sexual_ storyline…Oh yeah, have I done sexual storylines…"

_He's such a cute weirdo…Just like Steph. Shit! I'm going to be late for Trish and Stace…_

"-Anyways Torrie, as you know, I am a very busy man." Vince suddenly stood up, the same way his daughter had done two days ago. But before he could force her out the door, Torrie hastily got out of the office.

"I'll be seeing you around Torrie, with Cena next to you!" Vince snickered at his own joke, and then closed the door.

Torrie let out a breath of relief; she was now "free". Taking a quick glance at her watch, she began running. She was already late for her meeting with her two best friends, who were waiting for her at the mall. Torrie and Trish had decided to help Stacy choose a wedding dress.

In the midst of her spontaneous exercise, Torrie thought happily about Stacy Keibler. All her dreams were finally going to come true: she was going to have the perfect wedding, with the perfect man, Randy Orton. He loved her with all his heart, and Torrie had no doubt in her mind that there romance would last, if possible, forever. Randy was a good man, and he had contributed a lot in her relationship with John. Without the Legend Killer, she might never have been so determined in getting to know John Cena. She had a lot to thank Randy Orton for, not only because he made her friend happy, but because she was now happy.

_John **makes** me happy…_

While in her dreamland, Torrie suddenly found herself pulled into the supplies cupboard. A flashback of Kane's attack ran through her head; but she knew immediately that the tongue shooting down her throat wasn't unwanted; it was John's.

Pinned against the wall, with barely any room for movement, Torrie let him have his little tongue party. All she wanted to do at that moment was rip off his shirt and bite him…She loved it when he kissed her savagely. But she also loved her friends, and she knew that they'd be very pissed if she didn't get to them soon.

"John…John…" She tried to mutter, in between steamy kisses. "I…this is really…a bad…bad time."

John backed up, but he still had her stuck between his body and the wall.

"Aw, c'mon Wilson…You know you want me." He wiggled his eyebrows at her.

"What I want…" She forced herself to say, as she still felt John's hot breath surrounding her. "Is to leave."

"You sure about that…" His eyes hovered over her neck.

Torrie knew what he was thinking.

"John, don't you dare go near that spot."

John only inched towards her neck. He was preparing for the kill.

_Oh no, not that spot…not that spot…Trish and Stacy are going to kill me!_

Like a predator attacking its prey, John molested her neck; especially the space right below her ear. Torrie knew that she would give into anything when someone even touched her soft spot; and John knew it too.

She felt her legs shake…Her butterflies going wild. She was getting wet. John really had her exactly where he wanted her…Well, not exactly. Yet.

_To hell with Stacy and Trish! They can hit me with whatever they want…this is so worth it._

Rolling her eyes in the back of her head, Torrie happily slid down the wall she was trapped against. And John was right on her trail.

She was getting ready for the ride of her life.

And anyone passing by the cupboard that afternnon _knew_ that she was having the ride of her life.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

"Ok, so the dress…Done. The cake…Done. The invitations…Done! Wow, I'd say this was a pretty successful day!" Stacy Keibler beamed ecstatically.

"Yes, very successful…" Trish turned towards Torrie, whose hair blonde hair was a right down mess. Her face was flushed. "Wouldn't you agree, Tor?"

"Oh, sweetie…It's not because _you_ still haven't had wild sex with the man of your dreams, that you should act all jealous. Wouldn't you agree, Trishy?"

The three bombshells laughed, as they continued chit chatting over their Starbucks café lattes. They had met, as planned, in the famous Crystal Mall of New York; although Torrie had joined the girls an hour past scheduled.

"I still can't believe John Cena turned out to be the man of your dreams. I mean, after everything he's put you through…I'm still shocked."

"I'm still a bit "shocked" too, Trish. But…I don't know, I think we can really make this work."

"So, Torrie…Wouldn't you say that _love_ is _amazing_?" Stacy made sure to emphasize the words "love" and "amazing".

"Whoa, slow down there tiger! I've never really fallen in love before-"

"Wait, are you trying to tell us that after all that's happened between you and John, a.k.a "the thing", you're still not in love with him?!"

"It's only been a month Trish! Well, a little more than a month…But love is a strong word, and I'm not going to say that I'm in love until I'm sure of it."

"Don't worry honey…" Stacy patted Torrie's hand gently, as if to comfort her. "You will be soon."

Torrie couldn't help but smile at her sweet friend. Ever since Stacy had fallen in love, she'd had a different out look on life itself. Everything to her just seemed…brighter, better. She'd never seen her long-legged friend so alive.

"Ok ladies, love ya' and leave ya'" Torrie announced while standing up. "I have to go buy a few things."

"Alright Tor! I'll see you later!"

"Bye hon!"

Torrie left the café while waving at her friends, and made her way across the mall. Every few minutes someone could up come to her and ask for an autograph, and she would gladly oblige. Torrie was the type of Superstar who would do anything for her fans.

She then entered the famous sexy lingerie boutique, La Perla.

_This time, his jaw's going to be the one to drop…_

Finally settling on a red cashmere lace bustier, with a soft stretch lace bodice and a matching g-string, she made her way to the counter.

"Excuse me. Hi, um, do think you might have this piece in black, please."

The woman sitting behind the marble desk finally raised her head to look at Torrie. Her wide, hazel-colored eyes were puffy and wet. She had obviously been crying.

"Are you okay?"

"Yes. Yes, I'm fine." The woman hastily answered, while wiping her eyes with her sleeve. She offered Torrie a shy smile. "Sorry about that. Ok, so…this in black? Yes, I think I just might have it."

The lady, who wore a casual brown dress, made her way around the counter, and towards the shelves filled with woman's underwear. Torrie followed her, and she noticed a Chinese inscription tattooed on the back of her neck. Her dark hair was held up in a loose bun, and although not skinny, her figure was curvy and attractive.

"You're one of those wrestlers, aren't you? WWE?"

"Yeah, Torrie Wilson."

"Oh I see…Well, you're even prettier in person."

"Thank you." Torrie blushed lightly. Although thousands of people have been complimenting her for the past six years, she still felt very touched.

"So what does your tattoo stand for?"

"Oh, this…" The woman touched the back of her neck. A strange expression appeared on her face, one that Torrie couldn't read. It reminded her of the mysterious looks John would sometimes have. "It's the name of a man I used to be with." She answered, while pulling out the Diva's requested lingerie. "Aren't you dating one of the wrestlers? What's his name…John Cena?"

"Yes, I am."

"In real life too?"

"Yeah, very much so." Torrie replied, almost proudly.

"That's nice." The woman said, while Torrie paid for the underwear. "Here you go. You have a nice life there, Torrie."

"Thanks! You too…um…sorry, I didn't catch your name?"

The mysterious smile appeared on the woman's face again.

"Helen."

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Dumdumdum…! Didn't expect that last little word there, did ya' :P Well, for those of you who don't understand what I'm talking about, here's a hint : Chapter 7, The Aftermath, during the John and Randy conversation

Well, I know this chapter isn't very long. And I decided to make this chapter more light hearted than anything else, I hope you enjoyed it. It's good to take a little time-off after the drama every now and then…But I guarantee you, there is still lots of drama to come, so stay tuned!

I'll try to post up the next chapter as soon as I can, which hopefully won't take too long!

Lots of love,

Cena-Wilson-Crazy


	11. Saying Sorry

LOVE, IN ALL ITS FORMS

A/N : Hey! Thank you everyone for the reviews! I did my best to update as fast I could! I have lots of plans for this story.

So, about Helen…Lol, yes she's someone from John's past. We'll learn more about her in this chapter, as this chapter will be more centered around John.

Enjoy!

Chapter 11: Saying Sorry

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………...

Silence hung in the air. It wasn't an awkward, bitter silence that reigned between the two lovers…more of a cozy one. In the past week of their serious relationship, Torrie and John had argued a lot. But argument was just another layer in their romance. They would never be one of those flawless, fairytale-like couples; John was definitely not every little girl's perfect prince charming…But he was her hero; in his own messed- up, badass way. And Torrie was glad of that. She liked to have a little spiciness in her relationships.

_And besides…Fighting always leads to kiss and make up._

Their latest "fight" had been going on all morning. First, he yelled because she spent too much time in the bathroom. Then, he yelled because she lost the hotel room keys. Then he yelled because he had just noticed the practically invisible scratch she put on his car. Finally, she yelled because he was short-tempered. But deep down, he made her feel like a clumsy house-wife, and she loved that feeling. Billy had never made her feel anything of the sort, even though they were actually married.

He had only apologized in the car, while driving to the RAW buildings of Massachusetts. Torrie loved seeing him admitting to his faults, because she knew better than anyone that John _hated_ saying "I'm sorry". She had tortured him for a few minutes, saying that she wouldn't accept his apologies because he had been rude to her. But after getting what she wanted, which consisted of three "sorry's", a sweet kiss and a boost on her credit card, she let him off the hook. Ever since, they had driven in peaceful silence; but John seemed preoccupied by something.

"What's on your mind?" She whispered, while squeezing his hand.

He inhaled deeply, as if what was coming next would be torture for him to say.

"You don't really know me, Torrie."

His statement had taken her by surprise, and she felt weirdly hurt by it. After all, they had gone through _so_ much together.

"Baby don't look at me like that. I ain't accusing you of anything."

"Then what are you trying to say?"

"It's just that…You don't know where I come from. You don't know my past, my family. You don't even know why I was such an asswhole with women!"

"I think I have a clue, John, on why you were such a jerk. With me especially. Someone broke your heart in the past. And you didn't want that to happen again…" She squeezed his hand a little tighter. "Then I came along, and I could see past the act. I never gave up on you, I _fighted_ to find out who you really were. And you fighted to make sure that that didn't happen. But you couldn't help but let me brake through those walls, could ya'?"

He smiled, while keeping his eyes on the road.

"You were just too cute to resist…" He teased; but they both knew that it was so much more than Torrie's looks that made him open up to her.

He was beginning to realize how lucky he was to have her in his life.

"But you're right, I don't know about your past John. I never asked, because I know it's a big deal for you. I was waiting for you to feel comfortable enough to tell me."

"What if I told you that I'm comfortable enough, right now?"

"John, it's ok. I can wait. You don't-"

"No Torrie. I wanna tell you now."

Torrie smiled. This was the moment she'd been determined to get to since day one. This was the moment where he would finally let her all the way in.

"Ok…"

He kept his eyes fixed in front of him. She could tell that he was trying to put on a brave face.

_Wow…This has got to be big…I've never seen him so…emotional._

"Since as far as I can remember, I grew up with my mom. We didn't have much, just ourselves. It was like, me and her against the world. But it was aight, 'cuz I had one person who really loved me, and that was enough…Then she got killed in a gang-fight."

"John, I'm so sorry…"

"Nah, don't be sorry yet. It gets worse…" His voice trailed off. "I was 16, and I had no choice but to go live with my dad. I hated him since before my mom died. He'd never bothered calling…nothing. And I knew that him and my mom ended real bad. With the years, I understood that he used to beat her." He paused. "Anyways…he was worse off than my mom and me. He fed off the money of his dead brother, and used it mostly to get drunk. Oh, and to spoil my two half-brothers. The three of them were hating on me since the beginning. Other than the emotional abuse, I had to fend for myself. So I spent my time doing lame jobs for some money, going to school and going to the gym. They had hit on me a few times, but I wasn't gonna let it get outa hand like with my mom. That's how I got all buffed up, and started training to be a wrestler."

He took in another long breath. Re-living his past had made him seem sad, angry…just broken. Torrie couldn't believe anyone would treat their own flesh and blood in such a way…And she still hadn't heard the worst.

"Then when I was 19…I met this girl. From the first date, I knew I was crazy about her. Head over heels…I woulda done anything for that girl…" A bitter, disgusted smile appeared on his face. "One year into the relationship, and I was ready to marry her. My "family" knew about that too; I didn't know how at the time. Then one day, I went home…I was looking for my dad, so I went up to his room…and found him in bed with my girlfriend." John stopped abruptly. She could almost feel his heart breaking all over again. "Apparently, they had been sleeping together the whole year I was with her…I never suspected anything once. Not _once_. That's how much I loved her…Even when she would come home smelling of someone else's perfume, I never suspected her. Oh and _apparently_…" He began laughing under his breath, but it was far from joyful laughter. "…the whole thing was a set up. Even from the first day, it had all been a set up. My dad had planned on me meeting this girl…He planned on me falling in love with her…He _planned_ on me wanting to marry her. He just wanted to break it to me that I had fallen in love with his bitch the day I was supposed to propose. And my brothers were in on it too." He took a quick glance at Torrie, whose eyes were tearing up. She had known that John's life had been messed up…But this was just _sick._ "Yeah Torrie, that's the kind of family I grew up with. See, by the time I was 19, I had everything that they didn't. I had the money, I had the diploma, I had the future…Of course, I had the looks. And they just wanted to break me. I guess they just couldn't bear to see the former Mrs Cena's son have a better life then they did…"

Torrie was at a loss for words. She would never have imagined someone go through all that. And she would _never _even wish such a life on her worst of enemies…

"Somehow, I got a feeling that if you had known about all this while I was treating you like shit, you wouldn't have hated me so much…Guess you cant blame me for treating women the way I did, can ya'?"

_I definitely can't…Wow, I must have been very special to him if he could let me in after all that. He must really trust me…_

Torrie didn't say anything; she just held onto his hand. It was the only mean of comfort she could provide at the moment.

"John?" She asked hesitantly after a few minutes.

"Yeah?"

"What was the girl's name?"

She had no concrete reason for asking this question. She just wanted to know what that pathetic excuse of a woman was called.

John seemed to have an inner combat, like if it hurt him to say the word.

"Helen."

Torrie froze. She had a sudden flash back of the woman she'd met in the underwear shop.

John noticed her sudden change in expression.

"What's wrong?"

"Um…It's funny…I met a woman last week called Helen."

He didn't seem worried, only distant.

"I'm sure it ain't her. The whore I knew moved back to Chicago…Give me a description of her, just in case."

"Ok, well she worked at the lingerie boutique called La Perla, at the Crystal Mall. She…She had dark hair, nice body, very nice eyes…Oh, and she a Chinese tattoo on the back of her neck."

John didn't say anything for a moment, and that worried the blond Diva.

"It ain't her."

"Thank God for that…" Torrie let out a sigh of relief. She then spontaneously pulled John's neck towards her, and gave him a short, soft kiss.

"Whoa, I'm driving here _dumbass_!" He chuckled, giving her a sneaky look. "What was that for?"

"I just…I just want you to know John, that I would _never_, and I mean never-"

"I know Torrie, I know…"

He looked her deeply in the eyes; and she could just tell how much he trusted her, and how much he cared about her.

He leaned in slowly for a second kiss…Only to get punched in the arm.

"Ow!"

"I thought I told you not to call me a dumbass!"

They spent the rest of the journey laughing, and hitting each other. It's a good thing John had strong driving reflexes.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"What the _hell_ were you thinking?!"

"I was trying to help!"

They had just finished their first match as a babyface couple; and began their fourth fight of the day.

"Torrie…Jumping in the ring in front of Umaga isn't helping me!" He shouted, as several people turned to look at them.

"Fine! Next time, I'll just let the freak bust your head wide open!"

"It's better than having him bust _your_ head wide open! If I'da been one second late, his ass woulda smashed your face!"

Torrie's expression softened. She had just realized that this was their only argument where she wasn't the victim…John was. His angry state was controlled by worry.

Instead of raising her voice in order to calm him down, Torrie opted for a different technique.

"Well then, I guess it's a good thing you're always saving me…" She whispered , as she leaned against his sweating body. She pressed her lips against his, and she knew that John was struggling to not give into the temptation. He seemed determined on letting her know what a "terrible" thing she'd done.

Eventually he stopped fuming, but he found out it harder and harder to remain still as his girlfriend pressed up against him, touching him in all the right places…

"You know, this isn't gonna cut it…" He managed to say, while Torrie continued feeling him up. She was looking for payback from his attack on her neck that previous week.

"I'll make it up to you tonight." She finally moved back, giving John the chance to breath properly again. "We have to go get Trish."

"Yeah, about that…Listen, I got something I have to take care of. I'll meet you later at the hotel, aight?"

"Sure."

John turned around, but she pulled his arm before he could leave.

"You better bring your best protection for tonight, soldier."

He loved it when she talked dirty.

"I'll make sure of that…" He gave her a seductive wink, and went his way.

Torrie had a smiling face as she made her way towards Trish's locker room. The whole point of their argument, which had turned into a steamy conversation, was based on John's fear for her well-being. From the moment she had uselessly tried to get Umaga to stop beating him, he had been worried sick because of her. Screaming at her was the only way he knew how to express it.

Like any other woman would have been, Torrie felt very special.

Her happy mood quickly faded, once she reached Trish's locker room. The door was slightly parted, and an uneasy feeling crept up her body.

_This is odd…_

She pushed open the door, and stepped in. The room was completely dark, and Torrie felt as is she was in the middle of a horror movie.

She struggled to find the light switch…And her fear only became deeper once the lights turned on.

Saying the room was a _complete_ mess would be an understatement. The portraits on the wall hung loosely, glass was scattered all over the floor, the television and lamps were broken, and the black couch was flipped over…but Trish was nowhere in sight.

"Trish!" Torrie screamed, and she began searching the room in hype.

There had definitely been a brawl. Torrie had seen a lot of cat-fights in her time; but the state of the room was nowhere near that of a stupid girl on girl disagreement. Someone had attacked, and someone had struggled.

"Trish! Trish!"

Torrie felt a peace of glass slice through her slipper. She ignored the pain, and continued running around the room. She felt lost, and scared. Her imagination was going wild with dreadful ideas.

_What happened here!? Where's Trish!?_

Her eyes lay on the wall behind the fallen couch. She then saw a hint. Not a hint on where her friend was…more of a hint on what had happened to her. The color on Torrie's face disappeared.

Blood was splattered on the white wall.

Torrie remained still. She blinked a couple of times, hoping the horrid sight of red stains would go away.

"Trish?" She whispered, her whole body shaking. Tears strolled down her face.

She forced herself to walk towards the back of the couch, already preparing herself for the worse.

First, she saw messy blond hair lying on the floor: her heart skipped a beat. Then, she fell across a deadly-white, bruised arm: her heart skipped two beats. Finally, she stumbled upon an unconscious, and bloody Trish Stratus: her heart sank.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

She was closing up. As she did every night, she turned off the main lights, and put down the shutters. The small, yet extravagant shop was now dimly lit. She sighed deeply, and made her way towards the counter. While she collected her keys, and put on her coat, she heard the doorbell ring; signaling that someone had entered the boutique.

"Shop's closed!"

She continued hearing footsteps, and suddenly felt a presence behind her. His scent hit her immediately; a sly grin formed her lips.

"Well, well, well…I was wondering when you'd pass by. Are you here to see me, or to buy your slut some more trashy clothes?"

"You really think you're in a position to call anyone a slut, Helen?" His voice was sharp as ice, and his striking blue eyes had never seemed so cold. And she'd seen a lot of cold eyes in her lifetime.

"Good point. But you know, I thought you would have moved on by now."

"Wow: slut, bitch, black hearted and now brain dead!" He laughed, while counting on his fingers ironically. "Don't get any better than you, does it?"

"John-"

"Don't _John_ me." He spat, his piercing eyes almost cutting through her. "You ruined my life, Helen. I'd become a horrible man 'cause of you. If Torrie hadn't-"

"You think Torrie changed you?" She replied mockingly. "I look at you, and I still see the same man."

"You don't see shit. I've improved. I fixed what you broke. _She_, fixed what you broke." John's body contorted with rage. Rage he'd been keeping in for a very long time. "You think there's still something left between you and me, don't you? There's nothing. I _hate_ you." He emphasized the word "hate" as well as he could, which proved to be extremely easy.

"There's a thin line between love and hate. I remember you loving me more than anything in this world. I was your first love. There's always a place for your first love."

"And I'm always the exception to the rule."

"And I also remember that your precious Torrie hated you when you first met. Just like with us-"

"Don't you dare compare what we had to what I have with Torrie!" He banged his fists on the marble counter, and stared at her with all the hate imaginable. "You ain't even a quarter as good as her." He leaned forward, and looked at her menacingly. "She makes…She makes me happy. A feeling I thought you'd killed. And I'll be _damned_ if I let you just walk in to our lives and fuck it up."

No one talked for a few moments: John maintained his death glare, and Helen's mysterious eyes were unreadable.

"That's where you're wrong."

He didn't nudge. He was trying to make sure he had heard correctly.

"What the hell you talking 'bout?"

Helen didn't answer; she simply looked into her purse. She then pulled out two neatly folded envelopes, holding one in each hand.

"How's this crap supposed to answer my question?"

"You can look at this crap as metaphors, John. You see, one of these envelopes is the path to my future. I just don't know what road to take yet."

"Helen, quit with the poetic shit. Just cut to the chase, I gotta get back to my girl." He was glad to use the word "his girl", because firstly, he was proud to have Torrie Wilson as his girlfriend. Secondly, it was the first time he'd ever called someone his girl since Helen. Yet she seamed unaffected by this.

"This…" She said while holding out her right hand. "This is a plane ticket back to Chicago. If I go, I won't come back."

"End of discussion then. Just get on the fucking plane and out of my life!"

"And this…" She cut him off, while holding out her left hand this time. "…is a contract as a make-up artist. For non-other that the World-Wrestling-Entertainment, industry."

She gently put the two envelopes on the table, as her red lips formed a wide grin. Some sort of sparkle had revived in her eyes. John, on the other hand, looked as if the whole world was crashing down on him. He had actually frozen for a minute or so.

"You…You ain't considering-"

"I most certainly am, John. A smart, talented lady like me can do much better than work in a lingerie shop. What's more, I love traveling." She moved closer towards his shocked figure. "We both know how adventurous I can be."

Something then suddenly seemed to snap inside of him.

"I know why you're doing this…Yeah, it's the money isn't it? You want me to pay you off. Cause' you know I'll give you my whole budget just to get you out of my face!"

"I don't want your money John." She replied, almost feeling insulted that he had suggested such a thing. "As a matter of fact, I don't even want you."

"Then why won't you just leave!" He cried. John was now too frustrated to even control his words.

"I'm doing this for you…"

"What-"

"Listen to me John." She hushed him, and grabbed his hand. He pulled back instinctively. "I'll make a deal with you. My flight leaves in one week, and if you follow through, then I'll be on that plane."

"Follow through with what Helen?!" He didn't like the fact that she had the upper hand. But he was willing to put his all his pride aside just to see the woman go.

"Look…Every night, after I close the shop, I go to Taboo…that bar on the fifth floor." She took in a deep breath, knowing that after hearing her "deal", he would become even more enraged. But it was something she had to do. "And I'm tired of getting drunk, then waking up in some stranger's bed. I'm tired of it John. I only act like a slut, as you like to say, because I'm lonely." A sad expression covered her face. "Being this way is the only way I can feel _accepted-_"

"This still don't have nothing to do with me Helen!" He shouted, refusing to fall for her act. "And it doesn't make up for what you've done…"

"Let me finish John, I'm getting to the point…Anyhow, like I said, I don't like going to these pick up bars. At least not by myself. This is why I want you-"

"Are you out of your fucking mind!" This time, John was appalled. "I am _not_ going to pick-up bars with you. This is pathetic! _You_, are pathetic. I have a girlfriend now. And even if I didn't, I wouldn't waste my time going to these fucked up bars with you!"

"Do you want me to get on that plane or not!?" The sad look on her face had now vanished. It was replaced by an angry, almost cruel expression. It was the exact same look John had last seen her with ten years ago. "John, I just want us to talk. Talk, that's it. You and me, one hour every night at Taboo. And I chose Taboo because it's not exposed by the media and so on…But of course, we can always go to Starbucks if you'd rather see pictures of us in the press."

John couldn't believe any of this was happening. Just that morning, he had been telling Torrie about the woman who had messed him up. And now that same woman was asking to meet him every night at a sheap bar.

"I ain't stupid Helen. You really think I believe that you plan on taking me to a bar, get us a couple of drinks and just _talk_." He let out a bitter laugh. "I know you better than that: there's always a back-plan. But guess what: even if alcohol is all the way up my ass, and even if I can't see straight, I am _never_ gonna cheat on Torrie. Not with you or anyone else."

"John, that's not what I want."

"Then what do you want!?" He was sick of the mind games. He just wanted to never look at the woman again.

"I'm doing this to help you."

"How-How is this gonna help me!? Wow, you used to be a better liar than this!"

"I'm not lying! For _once_, I am not lying. John, you say there's nothing left between you and me…"

"Which is completely true."

"…That Torrie is the one who makes you happy…"

"Which is even more true."

"I believe you when you say this…But do you believe yourself? Listen to me…" She cut him off before he cut her off. "If you come with me every night, for a week, to these somewhat tempting bars, and still feel nothing for me…Then we'll both know that what you say is true. That Torrie is the only left in your heart. You won't even ask yourself questions anymore."

"So, you're doing all this to test my fidelity for my own girlfriend? This is crazy!"

"It's not so crazy if you think about it. From what I hear now, there's an 80 chance that after this week is over, you'll know without a doubt that Torrie is the one for you. Without a doubt. And you'll have "proof" that you have no more romantic feelings towards me. That is, if nothing happens between us of course…"

"Trust me, nothing will happen."

"You say it, now _prove_ it. If you're so sure of this, that it shouldn't be too hard. Imagine John, you'll know whether or not you're free of me. You'll know whether or not Torrie is the woman your heart belongs to…You can actually consider this deal as a favor."

John chuckled. Although this was completely absurd, in a way it was actually making sense.

"This is still crazy…"

"It's my way of saying sorry." John looked up at her, and for the first time since she had broken his heart, he saw a sweet, honest smile spread out on her red lips.

"And if I do this…You promise you'll be gone next week. You'll hold on to your word."

"I'll hold on to my word. It's a deal."

He looked at her suspiciously. He still held the pain she had made him suffer.

"I still don't trust you, but whatever. It's a deal."

"Good." Helen was victorious. "I'll see you tomorrow, 11pm. You'll be thanking me by the end of next week."

John simply rolled his eyes, and made his way towards the exit. His mind was still trying to wrap around the whole weird situation he had just put himself in.

"Hey John!"

"What?" He snapped, turning around. He really wanted to get out of her presence.

"Why do you want me out of the country so bad, if you have absolutely no more feelings for me anymore? Why are you so scared of me being around you…?"

John stopped. This was a question he's asked himself before…And only now was he able to answer it.

"I'm scared of who I had become after you left. I…" His voice caught up in his throat. "I'm scared history repeats itself."

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Ok, so what do you guys think?? Let me know in the reviews!

So, I hope all of you understood that last sequence…Basically, Helen wants to go to these bars with John just to see if he will cheat on Torrie or not. She wants them both to know whether or not his feelings for Helen are completely gone, and whether or not he is completely into Torrie…But are Helen's intentions as good as they seem?! And who is it that attacked Trish?! And the biggest question of them all…Will Trish survive the attack? Find out in the next chapter!

Lots of love,

Cena-Wilson-Crazy


	12. Just another Bump

LOVE, IN ALL ITS FORMS

Hey everyone! Thank you for the reviews, as usual, they mean alot! Be sure to keep them coming please!

Anyways, stuff are starting to get intense huh...? Well, they're about to get worse. Hehe :P Just read and find out what I mean...

Enjoy!

Chapter 12: Just another Bump

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Is…Do you think she'll wake up?" Stacy Keibler's trembling voice asked the question that everyone had been thinking.

No one spoke. Only Doctor Merey had all the answers, and she was busy getting the test results back.

All eyes laid on Trish Status' unmoving figure. Although the hospital had done a pretty good job on fixing her up, the Diva was still a mess. The usually outgoing and strong bombshell was stranded to a life support machine. Stitches and bruises surrounded her face, and a huge bandage covered her head and left shoulder. It hurt to look at her.

The four Superstars were reunited around the fallen Diva's bed, all of them lost in their own thoughts. Stacy, even though she did her best to retain herself, couldn't stop crying. A low, yet heart-breaking cry. Not even Randy Orton's comforting words could stop her tears. All he could do was hold her in his arms. Torrie and Chris, on the other hand, had been silent throughout the whole ordeal. They seemed oblivious to their fellow Superstars; especially Chris Jericho.

He'd been holding on to Trish's hand, staring at her. He hadn't blinked once. It was impossible to know what was going on through his head. Whatever he was feeling, Torrie knew was far from good. She didn't want to be in his shoes at that moment. Then again, she didn't want to be in her own shoes either.

It was only when they were first allowed to enter Trish's hospital room that Torrie really realized what was going on. She had been in some sort of trance. The last think she remembered was her very own scream, minutes after finding Trish. The rest was all blurry; almost like she had been walking through a dream.

After all, it wasn't everyday that you found your best friend half dead in her own room.

Ever since, Torrie hadn't uttered a sound. Like Chris, she simply stood on her friend's bed-side, hoping against hope that Trish would so much as flinch.

She then looked up at Randy and Stacy. For the first time in what she felt was an eternity, she smiled. Stacy had buried her face on Randy's shoulder, his strong arms wrapped around her thin body, as if they would protect her from everything. His lips pressed on her forehead, and he gently rocked her from side to side, while whispering kind words every now and then. Eventually, Stacy seemed to calm down.

Just the sight of the happy, yet not so happy at the moment, couple lifted Torrie's spirits; but only a little bit. She really wished John was there to take care of her right now, the way Randy was taking care of Stacy.

_Where is he…?_

Unlike Chris, she had attempted to call John a few times. Eleven times, to be exact, but he never answered.

_The moment I need him the most and he can't even answer his own phone…_

Suddenly everyone was brought back to reality, when Doctor Merey entered the room. Torrie immediately stood up, and all four Superstars looked on hopefully at the Doctor.

"Is she going to be okay?" Stacy hastily asked.

"Yes. Yes Stacy, she should be fine."

The girls let out a great sigh of relief. It felt like everything would be okay…

"Wait, what do you mean _should_ be fine?" Randy had officially ruined the moment.

"Trish's injuries are severe, Randy." The Doctor calmly replied. "The surgery did go well; we were able repair the broken shoulder. As you can see, the cuts have been taken care of. Some of them were very deep though…She also suffered from broken ribs, internal bleeding…We can only let those injuries heal by themselves."

"But when will she wake up?"

"It appears that she's taken multiple hits to the head…" Doctor Meyer slowly said, allowing them to take in the information. "The coma is minor though. If everything goes well, she's sure to wake up soon."

Silence once again reined in the room. Everyone seemed to have their own way of dealing with all that was happening.

"Thank you, Doctor Meyer." Torrie gently spoke, for the first time since the whole incident. Her voice was barely audible.

"Your welcome, Torrie."

"Um, Doctor Meyer?" Stacy lightly said, while still holding onto Randy's strong grip. "When you say she'll wake up soon…How soon are we talking?"

"We can't fix a date for this sort of coma, Stacy. It could take two months, as it could take two weeks. But she _will_ wake up."

Stacy turned to look at her fiancé. Tears filled up her eyes once more.

"Randy, the wedding…We, we can't get married until-"

"Stacy, Stacy its okay." He hushed her, and lightly lifted her chin. "We won't get married 'til Trish's one piece again. You know, I do want my wife's mind to be in one piece during the big day too…"

She simply smiled at him, and he took her in his arms once more. It was once of those moments where you could tell that two people really loved each other.

"I'm sorry to interrupt again, but Mr. McMahon asked me to leave a message for all of you." The Doctor hesitantly piped in. "He wants you to meet him in his West Newbury Riverside Cabin, the one on the Sunstream Lake." She then turned towards Chris, who still hadn't let go of Trish's hand. "He wants _all_ of you there, immediately. And unfortunately visiting hours are now over."

One by one, they slowly left Trish's private room, Chris being the last one. He gently kissed his girlfriend's forehead before leaving. That was the first time, during the whole day, that he'd felt alive again.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

After an hour drive, they finally made it to Vince's Riverside Cabin. It actually looked more like a mansion, made of glass and wood. But the sight of it was spectacular. It's huge, luxurious glass walls shone over the lake, and they could make out the beautiful green forest, even through the dark night.

"Whoa…" Stacy whispered, in an almost hypnotized voice, once they reached the great golden gates.

Torrie wasn't impressed by it at all. Obliviously she thought the place was amazing, but it felt too…isolated, for her liking. The Riverside Cabin seemed to be the only form of human habitation in 50 miles.

The four Superstars walked in the mansion. It looked even nicer from the inside. But their view was immediately ruined when Mr. McMahon, accompanied by an older, taller man made their way towards them.

"Ah, finally, you four made it!" He boasted, in his usual loud and commanding voice. "Alright, let's go in my favorite living-room! You all might need a seat for what's coming next…"

Everyone followed Vince, as he strutted passed big, expensive-looking paintings, and down a marble spiraling staircase. They finally arrived to their destination.

Torrie gasped. She had been expecting a nice looking, maybe a little extravagant living room, but what she saw was a sight for sore-eyes. _Now_ she was impressed.

The floor, made of pure golden marble, was covered with grand carpets. The huge walls, similar to the hall, had portraits hanging from each one of them. One of the walls was made of glass, so the living room had a clear view of the crystal-like lake, and the perfectly green trees, and the bright full moon. All the furniture was old fashioned, yet fresh. And to top it all off, a great, diamond chandelier suspended above them.

If Torrie hadn't been so shook up from the whole incident with Trish, she would have been jumping in excitement. She really felt like she was in a castle.

_This is the most beautiful place I have ever seen…_

"Beautiful isn't it?" Vince said, reading everyone's mind. "This is my favorite one. Now everyone take a seat! Let's get down to business!"

They all sat down on the too-good-to-be-true couches. Torrie felt herself sink in them. In a way, they felt like a release from the drama she had going through. Then the man who had been with Vince stood in front of them, and she was reminded that the drama still hadn't gone away.

There was something about that man that made Torrie feel uncomfortable. Maybe it was his serious demeanor? Maybe it was the scar engraved on the left side of his face? Maybe it was the mysteriousness in his dark eyes? He looked like the type of person who had seen, and gone through everything. He must have been over fifty, yet he was far from looking like a friendly old man.

"Well, I'm going to cut straight to the case, so as to not waste any time." He said in a calm, yet bossy manner. "My name is James Starev; head FBI agent."

_No kidding…_

"I'm here, as you might have assumed, to handle the Trish Stratus case. I'm going to find out who did this, and why. But…I already have a pretty good idea on who's behind the attack, and what his motives were. And this is why you're all here." He then pointed towards Torrie and Stacy. "Especially you two."

Detective Starev began searching through some of his files, before finally pulling one out of the lot.

"Torrie…You were attacked a few weeks ago, in the New Orleans WWE buildings. Do you remember?"

"How could I forget…" She replied, her voice thick with sarcasm. The night of her near-rape would forever be engraved in her memory.

Detective Starev apparently found her remark amusing, as he let out a sadistic laugh.

"Torrie…I know very well that you do not suffer from amnesia. Of course you remember your attack. So why do you think I'm asking you this?"

The answer suddenly hit her like a pile of bricks. But someone replied before she could.

"Kane."

The answer came from Chris Jericho. It was the first word he'd uttered all night, and he didn't even seem to notice it. It was as if the word had escaped him.

"Yes. I have strong reason to believe that Kane did this. We even have some evidence."

"Then what are you talking to us for?" Randy exclaimed frustrated. "Just go throw the freak in jail! Better yet, put him in an institution!"

"I only said we had _some _evidence. Not enough to arrest him. But we're working on it. Now Torrie, Stacy, as I was saying before, this is where you two are concerned…"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, that _if_ Kane is really the man behind all this, he most certainly will be coming after you two-"

"No one's going near them…" Randy said in a low, threatening voice. "Not as long as I'm here."

Torrie felt comforted having him around. But she would feel _protected _if John was here…And she still had no clue where he was.

"That's the problem, Randy. You're not always going to be here. You're a wrestler; you'll be traveling all the time."

"Um, excuse me, but I'm a wrestler too." Torrie finally butted in. "And Stacy here is Miss Hollywood. We'll be on the road as well…"

Detective Starev made a small nod, and turned his head towards Mr. McMahon. The boss stood up from his king-sized leather chair, and approached the girls. He finally made his presence felt again.

"No Torrie; you two will not be on the road anymore. The only place you'll be going is right here, in my beautiful cabin!"

"What?!"

"I'm sorry Torrie, but you ladies have no choice. I can't have you running around everywhere while a possible killer is still on the run. This is the only place where you'll be safe."

"This place isn't safe!"

_It's made out of glass, for heaven's sake! Of course it's not safe; anyone can break in at any time…_

Torrie saw Vince raise an eyebrow at her. He was giving her _the_ look. She then quickly regretted her words. She shouldn't have insulted "the cabin".

"I mean…Well, of course its safe! I mean…I just…I just think we'll be a lot safer if we're surrounded by the roster! You know, lots of strong men to keep us safe!" She made an attempt at humor, only to find everyone staring at her weirdly. Everyone but Chris, who was still lost in his own little world.

"Torrie, you and Stacy will not set foot out of this cabin until the attacker is caught! Am I clear? You can consider this your home for now." Vince dictated, making it clear that there was no point in arguing.

Torrie sank even further into the couch, a pout on her face. She then heard the sound of hurried footsteps making their way towards the living room. After a few seconds, John Cena had finally joined them.

He immediately locked eyes with Torrie. He looked exactly the same way he did when they had parted ways, only a few hours ago after Raw. Only now he seemed stressed out, worried, and exhausted. He was definitely out of his element.

"What's going on here?"

Detective Starev and Mr. McMahon explained to John what was going on. Every now and then, he would shoot a worried glance at Torrie, while talking to the two other men.

Torrie expected her frown to turn upside down, now that her boyfriend had finally arrived. But she felt far from relieved. She looked at John, and she would feel…betrayed. Something had changed in him. She knew that in the past couple of hours, something had changed in him. Every time he would look at her, she would feel more hurt by him. It was like he had done something to her.

_This is ridiculous…Why am I feeling this way?_

Something was just out of place. She couldn't bear to look at him anymore. She just couldn't shake the feeling of betrayal out of her; it was like if she knew that he was lying to her. Why wasn't he making her happy, as he was supposed to? Why did she feel like something had suddenly changed?

She couldn't take it anymore.

Torrie suddenly made a run for the stairs. She was out of sight in a matter of seconds.

Everyone turned to look at John, who was more startled than any of them.

"Whoa Johnny! What did you do to make the girl suddenly run away from you? Normally they run after you! You must have done something to really upset her!"

John had sprinted after Torrie before Vince could finish his "humorous" speech. He was the only one to find himself funny, as usual.

Randy Orton was the only one who had the slightest suspicion on what was going on. He knew that look; the look that John had brought with him. And he knew that whatever was going on, it was _far_ from amusing.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

The dozens of wooden doors made him more confused. He knew Torrie had run up to the last floor, which unfortunately had the most rooms in it. He had no idea which room the Diva had entered, but this bought him more time. More time to prepare for what he was going to say.

_I can't believe I'm gonna lie to her again…_

The beginning of their relationship had all been a lie. On his part, at least. He pretended to be different man, and most importantly he had worked so hard on making her hate him. He had done the same with many other women, yet with Torrie it was different. _She_ was different. She had hit his soft side since day one, and so he knew she would be a challenge. But he never knew he'd find himself caught up in his own game.

Every day she would manage to take a step closer in his heart, and so every day he would act more and more like an asshole. But there were moments where he couldn't keep up the act. And those moments are what got them together.

_She changed my life completely…She just makes everything better… _

Yet now his past was here to fuck him up, again.

A part of him refused to let his blast-from-the-past ruin his life with Torrie. A part of him wanted to fight, with every ounce of life he had, to keep their romance intact.

But a part of him knew that their relationship had just hit a bump: Helen's reappearance _had_ to be kept secret. He couldn't tell Torrie about it, and he definitely couldn't tell her about his ex-fiancée's demands. All he wanted was to keep Torrie as far away from this messed-up situation as possible.

_If lying to her now is gonna keep her "safe", than so be it. _

But she was already onto something. The moment he had entered to room, she had suspected something. She was probably the one person in the planet that John couldn't entirely fool: after all, she had seen straight through his lies when they were first paired up together. But now was a crucial time, and he had to give it a shot.

It killed him to have to play pretend again, even though it was only supposed to last a week. And he knew it would be harder than ever to keep up the act. But if this would keep Helen, and his history, away from Torrie, than he was willing to give it his very best.

_It's just another bump in the road John…Just another bump…_

He finally crossed a door that had been left partly opened. Pushing it lightly, he entered the room. He saw Torrie lying on a giant bed, her back leaning against the head-rest. Her cheeks were red, and tears filled her beautiful green eyes. She seemed so empty. She seemed lost.

John felt his heart sink. All he wanted to do was take her in his arms, and tell her that everything would be okay. Then he remembered what he was here for.

"Torrie?" He whispered, as he gently sat down next to her on the bed. "Baby, are you ok?"

She ignored him. She almost looked unaware of his presence. This time, John lightly put his hand on her bare shoulder…Only to have her move away from his touch.

He suddenly felt a pang of pain. She had just _rejected_ him, the way he had done to her so many times before…But he never knew it hurt so damn much.

He felt insulted.

"Torrie, what's going on! What's wrong with you?"

"What's wrong with _me_?" She snapped, as if life itself had just come back to her. "John, I've just been through the most traumatizing experience of my life! My best friend nearly died, and now I learn that I have to stay in this fucking cabin while a psychopath is out after me, and you're asking what's wrong with _me_?"

John felt relieved. Torrie was only acting this way out of fear; she wasn't really thinking straight. And who could blame her?

_She ain't suspecting anything…_

"And where were you this whole time John?"

_Uh oh…_

"I told you baby, I was with an old friend-"

"Stop calling me _baby_!" She yelled. "And more importantly, stop lying to me!"

_Oh fuck…_

Torrie abruptly stood up from the bed, and went to stand near the window. Although her back was facing him, John could feel her heart breaking. He could hear her trying to retain her tears.

Suddenly, he started having doubts. He wasn't used to so much complication when it came to women. Seeing Torrie in so much pain…well, he felt the pain himself. And he already had enough of that to deal with; he didn't need anyone else's pain as well. Is this what caring for someone was all about? Being vulnerable to them, changing your way of living completely for them…Is this the sort of relationship he had gotten himself into?

What if he couldn't handle it?

"Torrie…" He gently continued, before more insecurity could invade his thoughts. "I ain't lying here."

She slowly turned towards him. Mascara was smudged under her green eyes.

"Can you look me in the eyes and tell me that you're not lying?"

He couldn't do it.

_He couldn't handle it._

"Torrie! WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS?"

"What? John-"

"YOU THINK YOU'RE THE ONLY ONE WITH PROBLEMS?!"

He was yelling. He didn't want to. But he was.

"John, stop it…" Torrie whimpered. The tears were rushing to her eyes again.

"YOU HAVE NO IDEA-I CAN'T…"

He didn't know what to say anymore. He didn't know how to feel anymore. It was all too much for him…Helen coming back, her request to meet him every night, the dilemma she was putting him through, and now _this_…He couldn't deal with it. He couldn't deal with any of it.

"I-I can't do this Torrie…" He lowered his voice. He had no idea what was really going on, and nor did Torrie.

"John, what are you talking about?" She said softly. Her whisper sounded like music to his ears, yet it didn't put him at ease. They were both hurting.

"I told you not to expect too much from me…"

He began walking towards the door. He couldn't bear to look back at her.

"John! Wait!"

"I told you Torrie."

He was out. Out of the door, and clearly out of his mind. He was in pain, from everything. And he was above confused.

_What the fuck just happened…_

Even the sound of Torrie's crying couldn't make him reach out to her.

As he ran down the stairs, out of the mansion and into his car, he kept convincing himself of one thing.

_It's just another bump in the road John…_

At least he _tried_ to convince himself.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….


	13. Haunted

LOVE, IN ALL ITS FORMS

Hey ! I'm so sorry for the late update…I was planning on posting the chapter a while ago, but some stuff got in the way.

I know I usually take a while to update, but I do have my reasons. I'm a perfectionist. A major one, and it gets worse with every chapter! I cant leave a chapter unless I feel like every sentence is perfect. So I guess this explains the time I take to write a new chapter…

Anyways enough about me!

Enjoy!

Chapter 13 : Haunted

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

The view outside was pretty similar to her current mood: dull, dark and empty. The usual bright and sunny Sunstream Lake, along with its beautiful forest, had lost all its shine. Just like Torrie.

She shifted uncomfortably. She was sitting on her favorite couch, in Vince McMahon's favorite cabin, and in his favorite living-room. But she didn't feel optimistic, or even happy whatsoever. She almost forgot what it felt like to be happy.

_I'm such a drama-queen…Maybe I'm making all this too much of a big deal? I'm over-dramatizing. _

But was she? After all, in the space of one week, she had been through a lot. Her best friend was nearly murdered; the same murderer was running in the open, probably looking for her, while she was trapped in a huge cabin that she didn't even like. And finally, she was forbidden to do something she absolutely loved; which was wrestling, and being on the road. She had lost all her freedom. Oh…and she was pretty sure she had lost her boyfriend, too.

_Ha! Over-dramatizing? Yeah right…_

In her hand she held a cup of hot chocolate, which wasn't so hot anymore, and her infamous cell phone. Ever since John had stormed out of the bedroom a week ago, she kept her phone with her everywhere she went, hoping that he would at least call… But she had no such luck.

Suddenly, Torrie felt a rush of insecurities. Was they're relationship over? Was he never going to come back? Did he leave, for good?

They couldn't be over so abruptly, could they? She had worked _so hard_ on breaking through his walls, on getting to know who he really was, on finally being in relationship with him… After all that, they couldn't just end so suddenly.

_Wait…Maybe, maybe we still are together! But then…Why hasn't he called me at all?_

"Maybe you should be the one to call him…"

Torrie looked up to see Stacy Keibler walking towards her. Both women were still clad in their pajamas, with no make-up on and messy hair. Yet they still managed to look beautiful.

Only one good thing had come out of their current situation: they rekindled their friendship. They had lost touch ever since Stacy left the WWE, and got engaged to Randy Orton. Torrie as well had been pretty busy, to say the least.

"No Stace, I will _not_ be the one doing the calling. I'm not giving in first."

"Giving in first? Torrie, this isn't a competition!" Stacy chuckled. "So stop being stubborn for a second, and just make the call."

"Why should I be the one calling him!? And this isn't about me being stubborn, ok? I know I'm "as stubborn as it gets", but that's not the point here."

"Then what is the point?"

"The point is that John's the one who walked out! Just one, tiny little argument and he freaked out. He just left! So, in all logic, he should be the one calling me." Torrie finished her short speech in a determined note.

"Torrie, has John ever come across as a logical person to you?" She said ironically while raising an eyebrow. Torrie simply sighed. "Listen to me. Just put your pride, and whatever it is that's stopping you to the side, and call him. You guys haven't made contact in a week! Honey," Stacy sat closer to Torrie, and put a comforting hand on top of hers. "I know that you don't want to hear this, but you're loosing him here. And I know that you don't want to make the first step, _again_, but you have to think of what's at stake. Make the call Torrie, you have to at leastknow where your relationship stands. I mean, just yesterday when my mom asked if you had a boyfriend, you didn't even know what to say!"

"What if I don't want to know…" Torrie's voice came out as a soft whisper. In that moment, she looked so fragile. Stacy hated seeing her friend like this.

"Stacy, imagine I do call…and…and we're over? What do I do then? What…" Her voice caught up in her throat. She wasn't going to cry because of him, not again. "I guess I'd rather not know if we're still together or not, because if we aren't…I can't loose him Stace. I _need_ him. Now more than ever."

"I know Torrie. I know." Stacy hugged her tightly, trying to comfort the sad Diva. "I'm here for you Torrie. I know you need John, but you still have me. And I know I might not be as good under the sheets as he is, but we'll manage…"

Torrie laughed good-heartedly. The long-legged former Diva had managed to somehow make her feel a little better.

The two girls joked around a while longer, while the fog outside slowly disappeared. Then the mood got serious again.

"I know you probably don't want to talk about this, but you never told me what happened that night. No one knows what your "tiny little argument" was about. Not even Randy."

It then struck Torrie that she hadn't told anyone about the fight with John.

_I really need Trish around…_

"To be honest, I don't know what it was about either…" Torrie paused, lost in her own thoughts. "I mean, everything was going so well. Perfect, even, everything was going perfect… Then it all changed the moment he entered the living-room, on our first night here."

"How did it change?"

"It's like, the moment he entered that room, I felt like all that perfection had vanished. Something was wrong. It's hard to explain…but I knew that something wrong was going on with him. I could tell that he was putting on an act…Wow, I sound crazy don't I?"

"No, not really. I feel like that with Randy sometimes. It's like I know by instinct when he's lying. And besides, when you first had to be his valet, you were the only one to know that he was pretending to be an asshole…"

"Yeah, true. But this time it was different… See, after I ran into the room, and he ran after me, he wasn't pretending to be an asshole. On the contrary; he was pretending like everything was okay, with me, with him. But _nothing _was okay. And when I told him to stop lying, he just snapped! Ok, I admit, I was pretty cold with him when he tried being nice…I mean, I had gone through a really rough day! But you should have seen the way he yelled at me Stace. He _completely_ lost it! Just because I told him to admit that he was lying…I don't know, it was like the whole world was crushing down on him!"

Both girls remained quiet, as they looked thoughtfully at the miserable weather outside. Then Stacy broke the ice.

"Maybe the whole world _was_ crushing down on him…"

"What?"

"From what I hear, you were definitely right about one thing. Something had happened to him after he left the arena. And he probably put on a happy face because he didn't want to worry you with his problems! He was just doing what any other caring guy would do… And then after you accused him of lying, he probably felt really insulted. And knowing him, he over-exaggerated the feeling because he was going out of his way trying to do something nice for you! Randy told me that he doesn't go out of his way a lot…"

Torrie then felt slightly guilty. What if she was right?

_Maybe he was just trying to do the right thing, and I blew him off for it! I can't loose John over a silly mistake like this…_

"Still Stacy, if that was the problem then he _should _have called back…"

She looked hopefully at her phone. She wanted nothing more than to hear his voice, but she didn't have the courage to dial his number.

She was scared of the truth.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

He twirled the empty can of beer in between his fingers, while listening to the annoying music that filled the bar.

_Helen was right; this is a cheap pick-up bar…At least I don't have to worry about the paparazzi._

Looking around, he saw several drunk, desperate looking guys filling their lungs with all the alcohol they could afford, while trashy women either sat next to or on top of them.

_Pathetic._

But he had gotten used to this sort of view. Every night for the past week, he would enter Taboo, sit at the small table at the corner, briefly look at his surroundings and wait for Helen.

Suddenly he let the can of beer slip to the floor. While he bent down to get it, he felt someone take a seat opposite him.

"What took you so long…?" He grumbled while fishing for the can.

Giving up on his search, he sat up in his seat. But he was surprised at the person sitting in front of him.

John sighed, while the tall, good-looking man flashed him a cocky smirk. Lord knows the number of times the WWE Champion had seen that smirk.

"What d'you want Randy?"

"Well you sure aren't friendly tonight. I mean, you're never friendly, but after a week of absence the least I expected was a _smile_."

"Ha-ha very funny." John replied sarcastically. The last thing he wanted was for Randy to be here when Helen arrived. "Listen man, now ain't the time. We'll talk later aight?"

"Doesn't this give you a sense of "déjà-vue"?" Randy continued, seemingly oblivious to John's remark. "Me, you, in a cheap bar on a lousy late night?"

"And you giving me shit advice."

"My advice is never shit. It worked last time. At least it _was_ working…"

"Like I said, you can give me your advice later bro. Just go." John said bitterly; the last part of Randy's sentence had stung him.

"Why, am I interrupting something?"

John glared at him, but Randy still had his trade-mark smirk plastered on his face.

"Yes you are. Happy now? So go away."

"Actually, I'm not interrupting anything. Helen's not coming."

John's expression immediately changed into one of utter shock. Had he heard correctly?

"You…How d'you know about Helen?"

"I've done my research John. As a matter of fact, I was just on the phone with her before coming here."

"What?! Stop bullshiting me man, you don't even have her number!"

"I stole it from your phone. See, I know that you always put the number of people you hate, or want to keep secret, under the name "Dad"."

Randy's smile grew wider. He took pleasure in seeing his friend completely dumbfounded.

"You're a sneaky little bastard Orton, you know that?" John said jokingly.

"And so I've been told. But I'm not the only one being sneaky…" He gave John a meaningful look.

"Yeah, so she told you about our little deal?" John looked down. He seemed somewhat sad.

"Yep, I had to force it out of her though. And man, I don't believe her crap for one second! She says all this stuff about doing you a favor, about "helping you find out whether or not your heart belongs to Torrie, and to find out if you're really over her…", and it's all bull man! She's just doing all this 'cause she thinks she can get you in bed again…If you ask me, the girl's on crack."

Randy looked up to see a blank expression on the Champion's face. Suddenly the Legend Killer started getting suspicious.

"John…She is on crack right? You didn't-"

Before he could finish his sentence, his cell began vibrating.

"Hello?" Randy answered in an irritated matter. Then his expression softened. "Oh, hey babe."

A zillion thoughts were running through John's head. He didn't know what to think, and clearly he wasn't. He hadn't been thinking straight since his "argument" with Torrie.

"I'm at a bar…With-um…" Randy looked questioningly at John, who immediately shook his head. "I'm with Adam…Yeah Edge. No Lita's not here. Stace, don't call her a whore, that was only a character!…No she-Ok whatever you say. What? John?" He looked pointedly at him. "No…I haven't seen him anywhere…Yeah I'll be there soon…I love you…Bye."

Hanging up the phone, Randy stared at John. He seemed…lifeless again. Like if everything going on had no importance.

"You know I don't like lying to my girl…And she can always tell when I am anyways."

"Same here…" John barely mouthed.

"Ah, so Torrie's still your girl?"

_Of course she is you doofus._

He thought it, but he couldn't bring himself to say it.

He was feeling guilty.

"Ok…So is Helen your girl then?"

"Stop asking me these fucked up questions aight? I can't deal with them right now!" John finally answered, aggressively. "I'm gonna go see Helen. So I can finally get these "rendez-vous" done with."

John stood up abruptly, and made his way towards the exit. He didn't look back.

Randy was left alone at the table in the corner. He blinked a few times. In a matter of seconds, John Cena had snapped, yelled and literally ran out. Just like he had done with Torrie.

The re-arrival of Helen had really taken a toll on John. As his best friend, Randy knew better than anyone how much she had hurt John…But he also knew how much he had once loved her.

He shook his head a few times, wondering over and over again the same persistent question.

_Are his feelings for Torrie strong enough to keep him from falling in love with Helen again?_

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Her finger pressed mechanically on the television remote, as she flipped through channel after channel. But she couldn't settle on anything. She felt restless, and she was frustrated. She had done absolutely everything to stop thinking about John. She missed him more than ever, but it was doing her no good.

_How could he have become such a huge part of my life…It's like I can't function properly without him!_

She sighed deeply, as she tried pushing the thoughts of John Cena out of her head. She wanted to know where he was, what he was doing, why he had walked out on her, why he wouldn't call. Did he even miss her…?

She suddenly stood up, and went to look for Stacy. There was nothing better than a good talk to help change her ideas.

_I am not going to think about him until he calls…I can do it…Oh man, who am I kidding?!_

Her search around the mansion helped occupy her thoughts…For the time being. At least she knew that finding her friend would probably take a while, because after a week's stay at the cabin, Torrie still wasn't familiarized with it. She just didn't like the place.

As she entered the kitchen, she stopped in front of a partly open window, and stuck her head out. She needed some fresh air, except that the air wasn't so fresh. It was _freezing. _The sky was pitch black, and she could barely distinguish the hundreds of trees surrounding the glass cabin. The lake was shining, but not in the sort of beautiful way Torrie was used to. She then felt a rush of icy cold air whistling through the trees, and penetrating her skin. She quickly closed the window, as she felt shivers run up and down her spine.

This sort of atmosphere only made the cabin seem more…scary.

Rubbing her hands against each other, she went down another flight of marble stairs, this time leading towards the grand living-room.

"Stacy?" She yelled, as she looked at her surroundings. She was sure she'd find the long-legged beauty in everyone's favorite goddamn living-room.

But Torrie was the only one there.

Suddenly she noticed that the room was even colder than the kitchen. Looking around her, she saw one of the long, glass doors left wide open.

_Who the fuck would leave this thing completely open! _

She hastily went to close it, cursing at the person who wanted them all to freeze to death.

Torrie then jumped up at the sound of the ringing "house" phone. It was the first time anyone had called the cabin.

"Hello?" She answered.

"Torrie?! Torrie is this you?!" A shaky voice came from the other line. It was definitely a man, and he sounded to be in a hurry. She could hear a buzzing street behind him.

"Yes, who is this?"

"Torrie, thank God! This is James Starev! The FBI agent!" He said out of breath. Torrie immediately knew that something was wrong, and as usual, all the worst-case scenarios began popping in her head.

But she hadn't even considered what was coming her way.

"What's going on?"

"Torrie…I need you to listen to me very carefully alright? I need you to get in the storage room in the basement, _right now_! Alright, right now!"

"Wait…W-What?" Her voice was shaking.

"KANE IS IN THE CABIN!"

She felt like she was in the middle of a horror movie, _again_. But this time it seemed more real than ever.

For a few seconds, she was completely frozen. Fear had taken a hold of her.

And she didn't know if she could get out of it.

"Torrie! Torrie you have to go _immediately_. You have no time to waste! GO!"

"Um…Wait…Stacy!" She said, as soft tears filled her eyes.

"Torrie, Stacy is-"

But he never finished his sentence.

He never finished his sentence because, at that exact moment, all the electricity shut down. The phone and power went dead, as did the lights.

She was alone in pure darkness.

Her body shook uncontrollably. Her brain told her to run for the basement…To run for her life. But her body refused to listen.

She tried calming her breathing, as she stood helplessly in the dark engulfing her.

_Count to five, count to five…_

_One…_

She allowed the tears to fall freely on her cheeks.

_Two…_

She took in big gulps of cold breath.

_Three…_

The shaking was taking over all her body.

_Four…_

The fear, the terrifying and dangerous fear, took over all her mind.

_Five…_

She made a run for it.

Once again, all she could see was black. Once again, she was terrified for her life. And once again, she wasn't familiar with her surroundings.

She accidentally tripped on a stair, but immediately stood up. Now she knew she was on her way to the basement.

When she reached the last floor, she glued herself against the walls, hoping to come a across a handle.

She tried to be as silent as possible, but her heavy breathing was betraying her. She prayed that the Big Red Monster wouldn't find her…Wouldn't hurt her…Hadn't hurt Stacy.

_Stacy…Trish…John…_

Repeating these three names somehow comforted her. And she believed that they were her lucky charms, because at that moment, she felt a metallic object sticking out of the wall.

It was a door.

She opened it without second thoughts. Maybe she wasn't in the basement, but she was somewhere.

She felt her body shivering, but at the same time she felt sticky. Sweat was one of the many levels of fear. And she felt as is she had crossed all the levels.

She walked slowly across the room she had just penetrated. There could have very easily been a whole on her path, and she could have very easily fallen into it. Anything and anyone could be in her dark path, but she had no way of seeing. All she could depend on was faith.

But faith seemed to have betrayed her, when a hand suddenly shot out of the darkness and covered her mouth, pulling her back.

Torrie fought instinctively. Even though fear had the better of her, she wasn't willing to go down without a fight.

She wasn't willing to die at all.

"Ssshhh, Torrie it's me!" The person pulling her back whispered softly, and she recognized the voice immediately. Tears ran up her eyes again, but this time out of relief.

"Stacy?"

"Yeah, I'm here…"

Torrie turned around, and wrapped her arms around her. Now was probably not the time for a friendly hug, and although she couldn't see Stacy whatsoever, her tight grip was such a relief.

"At least I'm not alone in this hell-hole."

"Hell-hole, is it?"

Torrie felt like fainting there and then…She knew it wasn't Stacy who had answered her.

It was a sickly voice coming from right behind her.

There was no point in turning around: she couldn't see anyways, and she didn't even want to feel Kane's presence. The two mortified Divas simply held tightly onto each other.

She then felt him grab onto her hair.

"No! Stop!" She yelled, but he simply threw her against a wall. Her head hit the hard material with a brutal force, and Torrie felt herself slipping into unconsciousness.

Everything that happened after that moment went in a blur.

First, she faintly heard Stacy calling her name, and then suddenly shut up. Like if she couldn't breathe anymore.

Then, she felt Kane's claws running against her body.

Finally, the nearby door swung open, and she heard many footsteps run inside.

_What's going on…? What's all this noise?_

But before everything went black, she heard one last, distinctive sound, followed by a loud thud.

It was a gunshot.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Voila! Lol I know I put Torrie in another scary situation…But I just love them! But this one's the last. And anyways:

Who was the gunshot for?

Are Torrie and John ever gonna make up?

And most importantly…Did John cheat on her?

Let me know in a review:D

Thanks everyone!


	14. Breathe

**LOVE, IN ALL ITS FORMS**

Hey guys!! Sorry again for the wait, but i have a little bad news...I'm going on holiday next week, so i wont be able to update in a while...possible a month (and i know that you're all gona kill me after you read the cliffhanger of the chapter)! So sorry again!

Anywaysi hope you'll all enjoy this chapter, and please dont forget to review!

Have fun!

Chapter 14: Breathe

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

She took a great sigh of relief once she entered the room. It was nothing fancy, but in her mind, it was much better than Vince's Cabin…And so much better than the four white walls she had been trapped in for the past several days. She hated hospitals more than anything, and would have gladly accepted to live in a trailer just as long as she wasn't constantly surrounded by doctors.

_It's not like I needed them anyways…_

Throwing her suitcase on the floor, she lazily fell on the couch. She rubbed her temples, and made an attempt to relax. Needless to say, she found it quite difficult.

After all, who would relax after everything she'd gone through?

_As if Trish's coma and John's whatever-it-is wasn't enough on me_…

In addition to all that, she herself had nearly been murdered. She was pretty sure that Kane would have killed her after he was "done" with her and Stacy. But all of that was over now.

Kane was dead.

Detective Starev had shot him straight in the heart right before she blacked out. So that part of her chapter was over with. She could finally sleep in peace knowing that Kane wasn't there to haunt her anymore.

But for some reason, she couldn't sleep in peace. And for some reason, she knew that Kane would still be haunting her for a while to come.

Right now, she had a much, _way_, bigger issue on her mind. She had something new to add on her "unbelievable-problems" list.

_What am I going to do? I can't believe I'm-_

She was pulled out of her thoughts by a sudden knock on the door. Forcing herself off the couch, she went to answer it.

But she immediately regretted it once she did.

"Hey Torrie."

"Billy…"

She tried slamming the door in his face, but Billy Kidman was a persistent man. She couldn't believe her luck. She couldn't believe that her ex husband, the absolutely last person on the planet she wanted to see, was standing stubbornly right in front of her. With a single yellow rose in his hand.

"I got you your favorite flower…" He said gently, with a small, supposedly sweet, smile on his face.

"I don't care about your flower Billy. I don't care about anything that has to do with you. So please, just go away."

"Torrie, I'm sorry that you're going through such a rough time-"

"Rough time, _really_?" She replied ironically. "Well Billy, if you were sorry about the "rough time I've been going though", than you'd know that you being here is only making it worse. I'm doing my best to be civilized and polite here. So please just to me this one favor: _leave_."

"Torrie, believe me, I just want to help. Maybe we could talk-"

"The last time we "talked", Billy…" Her voice was vicious, unrecognizable, even to herself. "I ended up on the floor, with a mark of your fist on my cheek. So excuse me if I don't want to talk to you."

He didn't reply; he simply eyed her in that piercing, uncomfortable stare of his. But all he could see in her was hate.

He pulled out a sheet of paper from underneath his coat, and handed it to her.

"It's our divorce papers. And I'll sign it after we talk."

Torrie knew that there was no point in arguing, because this part of Billy's character was the only one she could relate to: hot-headed stubbornness. And if all it took for him to get out of her life was a small talk, than he would have to get his fucking talk.

"Whatever." She huffed in an annoyed manner, and went back towards her couch, leaving Billy to let himself in.

"Funny, this isn't the sort of expensive, luxurious hotel rooms that Vince usually lets his wrestlers stay in."

"I'm not a wrestler right now, Billy. In case you haven't noticed, I just came out of hospital. And besides, I won't be going back in that ring anytime soon…"

"Why not? It's not like Kane's here to stalk you anymore."

Torrie inwardly winced. The sound of someone else pronouncing the Big Red Machine's name made all the horrible memories rush back to her.

And she wasn't going to confine in Billy, not now, not ever.

"It's none of your business…" Her voice was as cold as ice. She sounded like John when they had first "gotten to know each other".

_Why is everything I think of linked to John? I hate this._

"Ok then. We won't talk about that." He replied patiently. "That's not what I wanted to give you advice on in the first place."

"You want to give me advice? You're joking right?" She let out an honest, yet sadistic laugh. "You really think I'm going to take advice from _you_?"

"You don't have to follow my advice. I just want you to hear them out."

She rolled her eyes.

"You're wasting your time. But if it means _so_ much to you, then go ahead, let me hear your crap advice."

Billy seemed uncomfortable for a second. He was acting very differently compared to the last time she'd seen him.

There was no arrogance, or hypocrisy in him.

"Torrie, I know this is going to sound very weird coming from me…But, well, I think that what you and John share is…special. It's special, and you should fight for it. You shouldn't _stop_ fighting for it."

Even though she had an indifferent expression on her face, Billy knew that she was listening intently.

"I know you hate to admit this Torrie, but I know you like the back of my hand. I know you, and I know how you are in certain situations. I know how you act when you care very deeply for someone. And you do care very deeply for him. Even more than when you cared for me…I've seen you two interact in the ring, at conferences, and even on Youtube! And what I see is…I think it's amazing. And I know, you know and _everyone_ knows it's amazing. If you gave up on him now, you'll regret it for the rest of your life-"

"I'm not giving up on him." She cut him off, sounding insulted at what he had just said.

A long silence ensued. No one knew what to say, and Torrie didn't know what to think…what to do. She suddenly felt tears swelling up her eyes.

"Torrie?" Billy asked worriedly. "You alright?"

"Uh huh." She replied. She knew that if she attempted to form a word, she'd probably end up bawling her eyes out.

And she did _not_ want to cry in front of Billy.

"Hey…It's going to be okay. It's all going to be okay."

He put his hand on top of her, and squeezed it tightly. He also smiled at her: a warm, kind smile.

Torrie had never seen him act so…sweetly. At least not since they had gotten married. She had a hard time believing the man sitting in front of her, holding her hand, comforting her, was the same man she had despised for the last five years.

So she decided to let it all out. All the pain, all the fear, all the _everything_ she had been keeping inside of her. She cried them all out. The tears dripped her shirt.

She had never cried this much in her entire life. After all, she was so used to keeping her emotions inside of her…Now that they were all finally coming out, she was surprised at how much she was keeping in the first place.

Billy took her in his arms. If she was in her normal state, she would have probably pushed him away with all the strength she had.

But she was _far_ from being in her normal state.

Everything, for the last two weeks especially, had been a total, complete, and utter mess. And 90 of it was because of John.

She could hear herself crying, and it was because of John…Because she missed him.

Because she needed him.

Because she wanted him to be there for her.

Because she wanted to know where he was.

Because she wanted to know what he was doing.

Because she wanted _him_.

But most importantly…she was crying because she didn't know if he felt the same away.

_Is he even thinking about me?_

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

_This is a bad idea…_

He walked hurriedly in the white hall; passing doctors, nurses, emergency beds. He was beginning to feel claustrophobic. All he wanted was to get the flowers in his hand to its destination, and then run out of the place. He felt stupid being here. A few months ago, he would have laughed at himself.

But then again, in a matter of months, Torrie Wilson had changed a lot in him.

_To the extent that I'm giving flowers to her unconscious best friend! This is ridiculous…John, you're being ridiculous! All I gotta do is leave the flowers in her room! No one will even see me…_

But he found himself mistaken when he entered Trish's private hospital room.

Chris Jericho was sitting on her bed-side, holding her hand. For a while, John thought that he wouldn't be noticed. Chris seemed to be living in another world: one where only Trish and he existed.

The Champ tried leaving the room discretely, when Chris slowly lifted his head.

"You got flowers?" He asked, his voice low and empty.

John fidgeted. He felt completely dumbfounded.

"Umm…Yeah."

Then, to his surprise, Y2J cracked a smile. It was only a small smile, but it was real.

"Duuude." He chuckled.

John did the same in return. Like Chris, he hadn't had a good laugh in a while, seeing as life had been a pain in the ass for the past few weeks.

"Yeah, I'm just gonna leave these here." He said while laying the flowers on the bed side table. "I'll see ya around man."

He turned towards the door, but before he could leave the room, he heard Chris Jericho's small voice.

"You ever felt like the oxygen was punched out of you?"

John looked at him, trying to figure out what he meant. But the blonde Superstar seemed to be serious, even though he currently seemed like a possessed man.

"Well obviously. I mean, when you're wrestling and-"

"I meant it in the emotional sense of the term, John."  
The question took him by surprise. He didn't know what to say, but Chris seemed to be expecting an answer.

"I don't know what you're getting at man…"

Chris didn't look up; he kept his eyes glued on his girlfriend. But gradually, another smile crept on his face. It almost looked like…happiness.

"When you love someone, and I mean _really_ love someone…It's like they're your oxygen. They're the reason you wake up in the morning…the reason you go to sleep at night. They're the reason you fight, everyday, against this bitch that we call the world. They're…everything. Everywhere. They're you're reason for living." Chris tightened his grip on Trish's hand, as a small, almost invisible tear, dripped down his face. "And then, when you lose them, it's as if the oxygen slowly leaves your body. There's no more reason for living. But sometimes, like…now…you don't really loose them. You only think you do.. Because…when you finally realize that they're still _here_, you realize that the oxygen is still here. It's still in your body. And it's like you can breathe again." Chris finally looked up. "That's why, when you think you've lost someone, they say that the oxygen is punched out of your body. Because when they come back…it comes back too."

John had never seen anyone look so…emotionally vulnerable. Not even himself. And he knew a thing or two about emotional vulnerability.

_Damn…That's all true. Shit, he's gona make me tear up!_

All the words that had come out of Chris' mouth made perfect sense. And they touched him right in the heart.

"Wow…I didn't know you felt so strongly about her…"

Chris took a few moments to answer; he was trying to get over the impact of what had just been said.

"Funny thing is…I didn't know either. I really didn't…But I guess you never really know how much you care about someone until they're gone."

"She ain't gone! She'll wake up!" John tried to lighten the mood a bit. And plus, he did believe that Trish would wake up.

"I know, when I say "gone" I mean…the "not with you" kind of gone. You know what I mean…"

"Yeah…Yeah I do…" He whispered.

Chris' speech had hit him. _Hard_. And then, after weeks of living in a perfect mess, realization finally started coming back to him.

_I gotta tell her…_

"If you know what I mean…" Chris began, with a small smirk that the two men understood, "Why are you still here?"

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

He took a deep, long breath before knocking on the door. He was mentally preparing himself for what was coming next.

_Remember…Oxygen._

But when someone finally opened the door for him, John thought he would loose all control.

Rage had taken over him again.

"What the fuck are you doing here?!"

Billy Kidman simply smiled at him; it was the sort of smile that made John want to beat him to a pulp.

"I was just leaving John…" He said, while he walked past the fuming Superstar.

"You never come near her again Kidman! If you know what's best for you!"

"Alright!" Billy yelled as he made his way down the hall. "I'll just come check on her the next time you disappear!"

_That little son of a bitch…_

He had it his right mind to go punch Billy Kidman right there, on the spot. And he was going to do it too, until he heard a gently voice behind him.

It was the voice he'd never forget. The voice that had marked him.

"John?"

He turned around, and immediately their eyes locked in each other. Both their hearts skipped a beat.

They were finally reunited…But he was still angry at the sight of Billy leaving her hotel room. She, on the other hand, looked relieved. Although she had obviously been crying, happiness was starting to come back to her.

"What the hell was Billy doing here?" He said, more harshly then he'd meant to. This was how he'd react in highly emotional, stressful moments: he'd freak out. And that would generally turn to anger.

Torrie's happiness quickly dissipated. They're reunion wasn't going to go as well as she'd imagined.

"So this is the first thing you have to say to me…" Torrie stated. She was chuckling at how pathetic the whole situation was. "After a month of…of nothing, and _this _is the first thing you have to say to me?!"

"I just saw you're ex-husband walk outta your hotel-room! What else am I suppo-"

"How about a "hello"?! Or an explanation on where you've been?? Or even something like "Hey Torrie, so I'm glad you're not dead after the Kane-attack"!" She cried in disbelief.

John looked down: he'd heard about the attack a while ago…but he knew that Randy was taking care of her. He's _made sure_ that Randy way taking care of her. Because he couldn't do it himself at the time. And he felt guilty, and weak for not having been there for her. But he _was_ going to be there for her from now on. That is, if she would stop yelling.

"That's was I expect you to say to me John! Not accuse me of…of cheating on you with Billy!"

"I never said you were cheating! It didn't even cross my mind!" He almost felt insulted that she had even thought that. "I'm pissed 'cause the last time you two were together, he-"

"I know what he did!" Torrie was now yelling, as well as crying. "But he was here for me when you weren't!"

"I'm here now!"

Once again, she was pretty sure that the whole building could here their shouting and crying. They were going through this whole ordeal in the middle of hallway, after all.

What a fucked up situation they were in.

"You think that just saying that is enough for me now?" Her voice shook, but she tried to remain calm. "When are you going to prove it, John? These past few weeks have been the most _difficult_ of my entire existence! And you weren't there for me!"

"I freaked out! Torrie, you know I freak out when things get messy! I…" He was looking for words to express his feelings. But his eyes alone made it clear that he was fighting for her. He wanted her back. "You know what I've been through…with relationships and stuff. And then Helen came back, and I didn't know if I could handle everything all at once! Between you, and then her, and all these _feelings_ that I'm not used to! I just didn't know what to do…So I needed my space. I needed to think, and get back on track. And now I am on track! Aight? I know now what I want…and it's you! I want you!"

He expected Torrie to fall in his arms, and kiss him, and then everything would be okay…Obviously he'd seen too much Disney movies as a child. Because Torrie's reaction was very different.

"Helen came back?" She said blankly…coldly.

_Shit._

"Yeah…Yeah she did. That night that I…uh…"walked out"…She had just come back, and she wanted to see me every night for a week. She wanted to see if I was over her, and if I was really into you. And then if I went through with it, she'd leave, and-"

He was cut off by Torrie's sudden burst of laughter. She was being hysterical.

"So you're telling me…" She managed to control her laughter. "That while you were away from me, you were with _her_?"

"Yeah, but Torrie it wasn't like that-"

"And then you tell me that you want me…And that you're here for me now?"

"Yes!"

"And that you've had time to think now." Her voice gradually became dead serious. "And that you won't freak out and leave me again?"

"I won't Torrie!" He had never acted so desperately his whole life. But it was worth it for her.

She slowly approached him, in a slow, intriguing sort of way. Their eyes were still lost in each other, but he couldn't read her thoughts. Usually, it would be the other way around. She then got on her tip toes, and whispered in his ear.

"You sure you won't freak out again…"

"I won't. I-"

But he was cut off. What Torrie was about to say would change his life.

"…Even if I told you that I was pregnant?"

She pulled back, and looked at him once again. She was sad, and hurt, and confused…

But John didn't seem to notice.

As she'd expected, he didn't react. He seemed frozen in place.

So Torrie Wilson, as tears continued falling down her beautiful face, turned around and went back in her hotel room. She slammed the door.

She wasn't going to wait for him to freak out…Again.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………


	15. Together

LOVE, IN ALL ITS FORMS

Hey! So I'm sorry for the long wait...But I'm back with a chapter I hope you'll love! Anyways, leave me some feed-back please! Enjoy!

Chapter 15: Together...

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"No running in the halls!"

Torrie felt like she was back in high school. As a teenager, she'd always run loudly through hallways, while teachers and adults yelled after her.

But she was far from being in high school right now. She was in a completely different time, place, and state of mind…20 minutes ago, Chris Jericho had called her, telling her the best news she'd heard in weeks.

_Trish__ is awake. _

And so, Torrie Wilson was now running through a private hospital, despite the fact that she was being shouted at and breaking several rules. But she was more than happy to do so…Her best friend was back. No one and no rule was going to stop her from reuniting with her, as soon as possible.

She burst through the parted door, shoved Chris out of the way and, quicker that lightning, jumped into the smiling Diva's arms.

Torrie hugged her friend, who had been sitting upright on her bed, as if there was no tomorrow. And after everything that had happened, she knew better than ever that tomorrow could easily never come.

"Torrie…Oxygen." Trish almost chocked, although she was smiling.

Torrie immediately pulled back. She finally got a good look at her friend. The first thing that hopped in her eyes was her color. The deadly-white color had completely disappeared, and she had that glowing, healthy tan back to her. A few scars and scratches surrounded her face, but they weren't half as bad as they had been the last time she'd seen her. Finally, her shoulder was still covered with a huge bandage, and she was "attached" to a machine. It wasn't a life-supporting machine anymore, but a Morphine filled one.

_No wonder she's so drowsy…_

But it didn't matter. None of it did. Trish was alive.

"I'll leave you two ladies to it…" Chris put in. He approached Trish and gave her a gentle kiss on the lips.

He also was alive again.

"Chris…" Torrie turned to him before he left. "Thank you."

Chris smiled at her kindly…It felt good to see him happy again. He then slowly closed the door behind him.

Torrie turned back to her friend. The two simply smiled at each other, while Torrie held tightly onto her hand. No words needed to be spoken…They understood each other.

Some sort of…peace…reigned in the room, as the two simply enjoyed each other's company.

"So…How's your last few weeks been going?" Trish whispered, while she lay back down on the bed. The Morphine had really taken a toll on her, but she still had enough energy left in her body for her best friend.

"They were pretty similar to yours I guess…"

"As in boring and painful?"

"No…" She chuckled. "As in painful, but definitely not boring."

"Yeah…Chris told me about Kane." Trish continued gently. She didn't want to bring up the subject of the Big Red Monster again…He had already made enough of an impact on their lives. She had a very different subject in mind. "But he didn't tell me about my favorite "thing"…What did he do this time?"

Torrie felt the tears coming…the rush of emotions she had become accustomed to. And that she couldn't get rid of.

"I'm pregnant." She admitted, as tears began to fall freely from her eyes.

Trish didn't answer for a few moments. She, instead, had a funny-looking expression on her face.

"I hate babies. And now I'm going to have to put up with little "things" running around. Great." She put in sarcastically, as she tried to brighten Torrie up. She managed to make her laugh a little, but Trish could tell that the blond-bombshell wasn't doing so well. "Are you guys not together anymore?"

Silence ensued. Torrie seemed to be in some sort of trance.

"We're not _together_…That's all I know." Torrie whispered softly, as she wiped the tears off her face.

"Well, you should be. You guys should be together." Trish said as if it were a fact. Torrie looked at her weirdly.

"I thought you didn't like him…"

"I didn't, until I saw him with you. He was a different person when he was with you…A better person. And you did that to him Tor. You brought out the good in him." Trish continued, as each word touched Torrie more and more. "Plus, you're _happy_ when you're with him. You just…_glow_. You love being with him, you're in love-"

"Trish-"

"No Torrie, stop bullshiting me." Trish cut her. She had only been awake for a few hours, and she was already sick of seeing Torrie live in denial. "You love him. More than you've ever loved anyone…And what's killing you, is that you don't know if he loves you back. It's as simple as that. All these…mixed emotions, it's because of that."

Torrie was taken aback. She was taken aback by the certainty in which Trish spoke the words…But she was more shocked by the truth in them. The truth always surprised her.

_But is it really the truth? Is all this because I love him, and because he doesn't love me back. Is it that simple? No, it can't be that simple. Nothing is ever that simple with me…_

While she continued debating in her mind, Trish spoke softly again.

"Are you going to keep the baby?"

Torrie looked up, her eyes still watering.

She slowly shook her head.

"No. I can't. I-"

"Yes you-"

"I CAN'T" Torrie's voice shook roughly. Her heart began speeding, as more tears filled her eyes. "I can't. I-I can't do this by myself…"

Trish held onto her hand as the saddened Diva continued to sob. She understood better than anyone how Torrie was feeling… Her biggest fear was to find herself alone, and raising a child by herself would be more than she could cope with.

Although deep in her heart, Trish knew that Torrie wouldn't find herself alone. She just knew it.

After all, love had a funny way of working out.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………...

The soft breeze rushed against his face, as well as the flowers he'd been holding in his hand. It felt refreshing. He always felt refreshed when he came here.

_I probably shouldn't be using the word refreshed right now…I'm in a damn cemetery._

He made his way through the beautiful garden, filled trees, flowers, and of course…a whole lot of tomb stones.

The Layne Cemetery always used to give him the chills when he was a kid. It was understandable; but what made it worse was the fact that the old cemetery back in Massachusetts was rusty and cheap. Now, he was in a completely different location. When he started getting a proper pay check, the first thing he did was transfer the person who meant the world to him to a decent, clean Cemetery.

But of course, although it was refreshing, he still felt the chills that had haunted him as a child.

His heart skipped a few beats once he'd reached his destination. He kneeled down, and gently put the white roses near the tomb stone.

_Judy__ Cena…1959 to 1992…Beloved Mother._

He let out a long-held breath, and his face changed expression. It was the expression that Torrie Wilson had longed for during their first few weeks "together"…

He let his guard down.

It was only in front of the grave of his mom that he would let his guard down. She was the only person to mean _that_ much to him. Of course, that was until the kiss shared with Torrie in the locker-room.

"Looks like I've been doing this a lot lately." He whispered, as he pointed towards the flowers he'd brought. "Yeah, you're probably laughing at me now! Cant say I blame you Mom, I would have been laughing at myself too a while back…If it wasn't for Torrie." He inhaled deeply. His voice lowered, and became somewhat soft… as it always did when he spoke about the blonde beauty.

There was something different in the air today. He almost felt his mother's presence around him…He could almost smell her horrible vanilla perfume….He could almost hear her deep voice.

He cracked a smile.

_It's time._ _Confession time._

"You know, I ask myself sometimes…What would have happened to me if Torrie hadn't come into my life? And it's weird, 'cause every time I think this, I feel guilty. I feel guilty for even thinking it. 'Cause I know that if it wasn't for her, I'd still be the same piece of shit I was before. _Right now_, I'd be that guy." The thought of it enhanced the chills in his spine.

"And it's not like she forced me to stop being an ass…She made me _want_ to. After all the hell I'd been through, I never thought I could be a decent guy. Never. But she…she _knew_ I could. She believed in me. She made me believe in me." He chuckled lightly.

"Sounds cheesy doesn't it? Well it's a good damn thing that you're ears alone can hear this sorta stuff! I swear, if this shit got out to the other wrestlers…" He continued laughing, by himself. But he didn't feel alone.

Suddenly his voice became gentle again, as his eyes seemed to glimmer.

"You woulda loved her Mom. I'm sure you love her already! She's just…amazing. She really is…And I bet you'd be beating me with a broom right now for hurting her. You'd be yelling at me, telling me how stupid I am for hurting a girl like that… A girl with so much life in her." His deep blue eyes wandered into space. "A girl with so much to give… with so much love to offer. A girl who fights for what's important. A girl who doesn't give up…" John felt something taken off his shoulder with each word… Everything was becoming clearer.

"You'd be yelling at me for hurting the girl who immediately saw the real me… who saw the good in me. The girl who broke through my barriers. The girl who made me a better person. Yeah, you'd definitely be furious at me for driving that girl away. And you'd be yelling at me to go after her…To go get back the girl who…" He felt his heart beat fast. Torrie also tended to do that to him.

"The girl who…who got to the heart. The girl who carries my baby… The girl who means…everything."

He himself didn't know he felt that deeply for Torrie. But the simple fact of admitting, out loud, everything that she meant to him was enough. Enough to make him realize that if he lost her…He lost everything.

He closed his eyes. He let all the feelings taker over him… But only for a few moments.

When he opened his eyes, he felt different. For the fist time in his entire life…everything was clear. _Cristal _clear, even. He knew what he wanted; he knew what future he wanted, and who he wanted it with…

The strange atmosphere he had lived in for his entire life simply disappeared.

He gently stood up. As his eyes looked deeply at the tombstone, he put his hand on it.

"Thank you Mom."

With those few meaningful words said, he slowly turned around.

But this time, instead of slowly making his way out of the Cemetery, he ran. Full speed.

_Time to get my life back…_

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

She wrapped her jacket tighter around her, as she made her way past the busy streets. At the green light, she crossed the road, as her eyes were glued on the big, white building in front of her.

It was the building that would end her pregnancy.

_It's the right thing to do Torrie, it's the right thing. Be strong._

She in fact needed all the will-power she had to make it through the abortion. One of her greatest dreams in life was to one day have children with the man she loved.

But that last part wasn't going to happen. He didn't care about her, or the baby.

"Torrie!"

Or at least that's what she thought.

She turned around, and what she saw absolutely startled her.

It was now, seconds before she entered the abortion building, that he decided to run back to her.

John Cena was out of breath when he finally made it next to her. He also took her breath away. After all, after weeks of trying to force him out of her mind, she had almost forgotten how handsome he looked. He eyes we're more blue than ever, due to the coldness of the weather and all the running he'd been doing. He was clad in a white shirt, and low-waist jeans. There was also something different about him. Something in his expression, and the way that he looked at her, that was seemingly different.

_He seems…at peace. Wait__, he looks happy. Why the fuck is John so happy?!!_

And to top it all off, he was flashing his killer smile at her.

She wanted, more than anything, to jump in his arms… To hug him, to kiss him. She had missed him so much.

Then she remembered why she was here.

"What the hell are you doing here John?!"

"I should ask you the same thing…" He replied, as he still tried to steady his breathing.

"What does it look like I'm doing?! I'm-I'm getting rid of the baby!"

"Don't."

He was so calm, and…together. He seemed so sure of himself.

"What? What do you mean, _don't_? Why the hell would I raise your child by myself?!"

"You won't raise it by yourself. We'll do it together."

John's "zen" attitude was pissing her off. After all the hard times he'd put her through, after the state of stress and unknown that he'd made her live with…He was acting as if none of that had happened. It was making her furious.

"John, what the fuck is wrong with you?! Why are you so peaceful, and together and…Why are you acting this way? Why are you acting like we can just erase the past? Do you even remember how you used to treat me a half a year ago?! And do you also remember the number of times you made me cry? The number of times you've walked out on me and just vanished? Do you remember all that? Because _I_ do, John! I remember _every single detail_, and if you think that you showing up here, telling me that "we'll raise the baby together" is going to make it all go away than you're wrong! It won't! Three little words can't fix everything! It's not that easy to forgive and forget John, especially not after what you've put me through! And don't even get me started about that _Helen_! You-"

"I love you."

And that was all it took to shut her up. That was all it took to make all the pain, and confusion dissipate… She could tell from his eyes that he meant it.

_He loves me…_

Trish was right. Everything just fell into pieces, because she now knew that he loved her. It _was_ that simple.

At that moment, she knew that her life would change. For the better. For the much, _much_ better.

Her heart was already preparing itself for happiness, for love.

As Torrie continued to dream on, John looked at her weirdly. After all, she wasn't replying; her eyes seemed to be somewhere else. She had a dazed, dreamy expression plastered on her face.

"Wilson?" He snapped his fingers at her. "Torrie, did you hear me. I love you. I'm _in_ love with you. I'm madly-"

This time, she cut him off. With a kiss.

It was gentle, and soft, but filled with emotion. She cupped his face, and he could feel the tears on her cheek.

She slowly pulled back. They both smiled at each other, and their eyes expressed everything they were feeling.

"So I guess it _did_ take three words to make it all go away." He chuckled.

"It hasn't gone away. It's just part of our history together…" She said softly this time. "By the way, what happened to Helen?"

"She's gone. She's out of our lives. I called her on the way here."

Torrie raised a questioning eyebrow at him.

"To tell her that I loved you. That it's always _been_ you." He cupped her hand, and held it tightly. "I mean it Torrie. I'm here for you, always. And the baby. We'll raise it together. I mean, I ain't gonna be good at it at first, but we'll pull through." He prepared himself for "confession time" again. "I never thought I'd say this sorta stuff before I met you. Hell I didn't even think I'd ever feel this way! But you… I love you. I wanna spend my life with you. I wanna protect you. I wanna-"

She kissed him again, this time, more passionately.

He slowly pulled back.

"Wilson you're gonna have to stop doing that!" He joked. He loved her surprise kisses. He was _happy_. "You don't wanna hear the rest of my Oscar-winning speech?"

She kept on smiling. She, as well, was happy.

They were both happier than they'd ever been.

"We have a whole life time together for you to tell me that speech…"

She took his hand, and led him away from the abortion building. She felt so relieved, and excited.

They were walking hand in hand to what could be considered as their new life together.

And they couldn't wait.

"So…" John began, with a sneaky smirk on his face. "I guess this means that you love me too?"

And she kissed him again.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

There ya' have it! Hope you all liked it! And tell me if it was too cheesy or not...Gawd I hate cheesy! Let me know!! Thanks everyone!


	16. Til the End of Time

LOVE, IN ALL ITS FORMS

Hey everyone! Sorry for the long wait…but here it is: the finale. Wow, I didn't know anyone could get so attached to their own story. I never though I'd still be writing a year and a half after the first chapter. Faith has a funny way of working I guess.

Last thing before I leave you all to it. I know this is going to sound cheesy like hell…but I want to dedicate this chapter to all my fellow crazy shippers, and friends, from Ourtime. You know who you are, and you rock. Seriously. Also, this is for my cousin –scratch that, my _sister_- who even though she's not attracted to anything wrestling, has been reviewing each of my chapters. She's my favorite person in the universe. You also know you are. )

Enjoy!!

Chapter 16: …Until the End of Time

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"You were the light in the end of a long, dark tunnel…"

John Cena had been a downright mess before he met her. He even remained so during their first few months together, as the so called "WWE Power Couple". But forcing Torrie Wilson to become his manager had been the best decision he'd made ever since the Helen-chaos. His intentions weren't even good at the beginning… His goal had been initially to "break" her. Since she'd seemed like a tough-cookie, he made it his duty to rip her apart, to make her weak and miserable, just the way he had been. And just the way he'd done to so many women. But Torrie was _far_ from being like all those other women. He found that out on the first night they'd had to share a hotel room. It was the same night her shoulder had been injured by Kane. His plan was to sleep with her, then make her feel like garbage…and that's what would have happened, if he hadn't looked into her eyes. His plan had been going perfectly: he'd come out of the steamy shower, clad in only his towel, and he knew that she had been looking at him. He _thought_ that that was all it took to get in her pants. So he approached her, his body gently brushing hers…everything was going as it should have been. Then he made the somewhat mistake of looking in her eyes. He'd got caught in those beautiful, emerald green eyes of hers…and he couldn't do it. He just…blocked. He then covered up his momentary melt-down by making _her_ feel like the fool, and saying that he'd rather sleep on the couch than next to her. That night, he'd stayed up wondering what the hell had happened. Dozens of women had already fallen in that trap…with the towel, the shower, the light body-touching…but with Torrie, for some reason unknown to him at the time, he just couldn't bring himself to go through with it. Deep down, he knew that he'd seen something in her eyes…something different…something that touched him. But he wasn't going to admit that to himself. Instead, he was going to treat her worse than he'd ever treated any woman before. He wasn't going to risk letting her get to him…But somewhere down the road, he understood what had happened to him that night. John had been in a very dark place at the time, and what he saw in those eyes, what he saw in Torrie…was light.

"You made me believe in love, when I thought that falling in love again was beyond impossible…"

Torrie Wilson thought that Billy Kidman was the man of her dreams. When she married him, she thought that she'd spend the rest of her life with the man she loved. Boy, had she been wrong. Billy was the most selfish, uncaring and unkind man she'd ever come across. What she thought was love quickly turned into hate. But she refused to become bitter, _empty_ because of him. She was better than that. She did, however, make it a fact that she'd never fall in love again. She'd lost all hope in it. Then she met John Cena. If Jesus himself had told her that John would be the man to give her hope in love again, she wouldn't have believed him: at least not at first. The Champ was no better than Billy…that's what he tried to make everyone believe. But Torrie could see through his act immediately. She'd been married long enough to Billy to know when a man was lying. John was lying to everyone, to her, and more importantly to himself. It was as if he actually _wanted_ to become the horrible man he was pretending to be. On their first week together, Torrie couldn't care less. She didn't care if he wanted to fuck up his life, and drive everyone away. She didn't care about him. After all, he'd treated her like an animal: insult after insult, humiliation after humiliation. All of it hurt her, obviously, but she didn't give a shit about him at the time. She actually started caring about him, as weird as it may sound, the night after he'd let Kane Chokeslam her. It was the same night that Billy had punched her across the face. She'd broken down into tears; she'd had a complete melt-down, all in front of John. She thought she was giving him what he wanted: she was tearing apart before his eyes. But he reacted differently than what she had expected. He tried to _comfort_ her. Even though he was extremely bad at it, he managed to make her feel better. Then, their eyes locked for a few seconds. And she knew, for some unknown reason, that this man was worth fighting for. She already knew that he wasn't really as bad as he wanted to be, but when she looked into his blue eyes, and really saw them for the first time, she saw something different. Something _good_. She then decided that it was her duty to find out who the real John Cena was. To break through his walls…She just knew it would be worth it; that something amazing could come out of it. And then, somewhere along the road she found out what she had seen in him that night…It was hope.

"You made me remember what happiness, and love felt like…"

He did everything he could to make her hate him. It went to the extent of letting the psychotic monster Kane, throw her viciously to the mat by her neck. But he knew that that's what had to be done in order to protect himself. It was the only way he knew how. But no matter what he said to her, or what he did to her, she just wouldn't go away. And things got worse after he did the "mistake" of consoling her, or at least trying to, after the Chokeslam incident. He'd let his cover down, for only a few seconds, and that's all it took to get Torrie Wilson on his case. She stood by his side, even though he didn't deserve it one bit. She endured his nasty remarks, 24/7, and instead of walking out the door like any normal woman would have done, she stayed around, and would very frequently bite his head off when he'd cross the line. She was just so determined in breaking through his walls. He never understood why it was so important to her. And John, against his will, started to admire her. He admired the fact that she stood toe to toe with him, and didn't just bail. He admired the fact that she had her heart set on seeing who he really was. No one had ever fought so hard for him. Soon, he discovered that what he felt for her wasn't just admiration. It was proven true on the night they slept together. It wasn't just meaningless sex, as he initially intended to have after the shower trick…For the first time in what felt like decades, he was actually making love. It was _definitely_ more than a one-night-stand…He'd actually felt a glimpse of happiness. And the idea of that scared him. He knew that Torrie was getting to him…But he still couldn't allow that. He still wasn't prepared to fall for her. So he'd managed to hide away from her for a few days. Then one night, while he was hanging around late in the arena, he caught a glimpse of her. She almost took his breath away. And even though his head was screaming at him not to, he couldn't help but follow her. Not follow her like a stalker, but just stay near her locker-room…Just to be close to her. It was the night he'd saved her from Kane…The night that they'd shared another passionate kiss, and that he allowed himself to let his guard down. After that, he didn't know what to do. He didn't know if he was ready to give himself to her. Which is why he was so hesitant when Torrie gave him an ultimatum in front of thousands of people: either she would be his manager, with no-strings-attached, no feelings whatsoever…or she would be his manager, and as she had put it "the woman of his dreams". His mind had raced like crazy. He was still afraid; he hadn't forgotten the pain he felt the last time he'd been in love. But then he remembered what _she_ made him feel. She'd made him happy. She did the impossible. And so, when she'd turned her back on him to leave the ring, he decided to hold on to that happiness. It was a leap of faith. And it had been the best thing he'd done in a long time.

"You were worth the trouble…I just knew, I don't know how…But I always knew that you were the _one_…"

She was disgusted at first. She was disgusted when Stephanie McMahon had literally forced her to admit her feelings for John, in front of thousands of viewers non-the-less. But she later realized that if the task had not been imposed on her, she might never have confessed anything to John…or to herself. She knew she had feelings for him, and she was even surprised by how strong they were at times, but she could never point her finger at them. Even when they had become a couple, when he'd made her happier then she'd ever remembered being, she still couldn't put into words what she felt for him. Or maybe, she just didn't want to call it love. She too wasn't completely ready to give her heart out to someone again, especially when that someone was as emotionally messed up as John. But she'd done a good thing at the time. Had Torrie admitted that she was in love with him, she would have been even more heart-broken when he "disappeared". When he'd walked in Vince's cabin, after Trish's accident, and simply _looked_ at her, she knew something was up. Later on in the bedroom, when'd lied in order to "protect her", she was heart-broken. Billy had lied to her thousands of times, but it didn't hurt half as much as when John did. Then when she didn't hear from him the whole following week, she was on the verge of breaking down completely. She hadn't known that she'd miss him so much. She hadn't known at the time why he'd walked out, or what he was doing, and it was driving her insane. At the end of that week, came the Kane fiasco. She had almost been murdered… She'd tried to keep a brave face after the whole ordeal, even though she was scared out of her mind. What made it worse, other than the fact that John was still nowhere in sight, was her pregnancy. She was carrying his baby. So when he came back, after a month of absence, she didn't know what to feel. She had been so relieved to see him at first, as if his showing up again would make everything okay. But as expected, their reunion generated into a fight: one which led to him blurting out about Helen, and her telling him about the baby. After that, she couldn't explain what happened. They hadn't tried to contact each other in weeks, and Torrie thought that she might never see him again. She'd cried so much, but still she didn't know what to do. Then the genius called Trish Stratus, by using one simple sentence, put everything in perspective for her: she was in love with him, _deeply_ in love with him, but she didn't know if he loved her back…and it was killing her. But she still couldn't keep the baby, knowing that John might not love her. It was too hard, even for Torrie. Then, almost as if by surprise, he told her the three little words that made all the peaces fall in place. The three little words that made everything clear for her…he loved her. He was in love with her. And she knew that he meant it. Just as she knew that it was the right thing to do when she decided to break through his walls. And just as she knew that he was the one for her.

"You gave me more than all my friends and family combined…And I _will_ love you, cherish you, and protect you with my life…"

He wasn't the serious-relationship type of guy. He wasn't the marriage type either, or the happily-ever-after one. He wasn't cut out for it, after what Helen had done to him. But Torrie changed all that. On their first night together as an actual couple, she made him feel comfortable. He was so sure that being with anyone as an actual boyfriend would be weird, but not with her. She seemed to make everything better, and she made him better. Even so, his past was still there to haunt him. And so when that past came back to bite his ass, and possibly rip her away from him, he freaked out. When Helen showed up, and practically forced him to meet up with her every night for a week, he was scared. He was scared that Helen would bring back all the pain she'd made him suffer…and he was scared that against his will, he'd become that bad guy again. But more importantly, he was scared of loosing Torrie. After the argument they'd had in Vince's cabin, where she instinctively knew that he was lying to her face, he lost it. He did the mistake of believing that she wouldn't want to be with him anymore; that she wouldn't want to deal with his past. And he couldn't handle it. So he just left. He didn't exactly leave _her_; he'd never abandon her. But he just needed his space and time alone to recompose himself. Plus, he knew that if he stayed with Torrie, she'd find out about Helen. She was the only person who always knew when he lied, and the only person he didn't want to lie to anymore. When he found out that she'd almost been killed by Kane, he had it in his right mind to go shoot the bastard himself. The fact that someone laid a hand on her made his blood boil. Literally. He'd never remembered being so angry in his entire life. He'd prepared his gun, and was about to enter his car in search of Kane, before Randy Orton showed up. He told him that the freak was already dead, and that Torrie wouldn't want him to become a murderer. He'd almost become a man she would have hated. He was about to kill someone, and she would have been disgusted by that. Therefore, he needed a little more time by himself. He decided to do something good in the meantime. Since he still wasn't prepared to face Torrie, he decided to give flowers to her best friend. It wasn't much, but for a guy like John Cena it was a big deal. That's when Chris Jericho, who wasn't much better than him before falling in love with Trish, gave him some friendly "advice". It made him realize that he needed to get his girl back. Of course, his attempt in doing so didn't go as smoothly as expected. She told that she was carrying his child. He didn't know what to do. He didn't know how to handle the situation. But then someone made everything clearer for him. She came in the form of his deceased mother, and once again, even under a tombstone, she helped him out. She made him realize that he needed to get his life back on track. He needed to become happy, and choose the sort of path he wanted in life. And the life he wanted was with Torrie. He loved her, and to his surprise, even more than when he loved Helen. He was willing to give his life for her; she was after all the person who made him feel alive again. Torrie Wilson was his life.

"You and me…its forever. It's going to be a bumpy ride, but I can't wait get on it…and you're going to be next to me, every step of the way."

Six months had come and gone since he confessed his love for her. Six months of tiring, difficult pregnancy…but six months of pure happiness. Torrie had never been happier. Even though the baby was a pain in the ass, and even though John himself was a pain in the ass, she knew it was all worth it. And anyways, she didn't want them to become one of those fairy-tale, cheesy couples where everything in the world is perfect and where no one ever fights. Because John and Torrie wouldn't be John and Torrie if they didn't bicker, argue or tease each other every now and then. Their friends had pet-called them "Jorrie" when they actually seemed at peace with each other. Everyone thought that their Jorrie moments were so rare, so precious…What they didn't know, is that John treated her like a princess. Sure, he tended to royally piss her off, but they loved each other. After everything they'd gone through, they both knew well enough what they meant to each other. But it still would have been "awkward" for them if they didn't get at each others throats every so often. What's more, a good fight always led to a good make up… She remembered perfectly well how badly they used to treat each other, especially how he treated her… For them to start out with that sort of relationship, and then to end up in love with a baby on the way was something they'd often joke about. But that was the past, and even though it still had its mark on their relationship, they were now in the present, and the present couldn't get any better. Even though they had the usual bumps on the road, she didn't expect their lives to be any different. She was looking forward to a future together with him, along with its hard and rough times, but once again, she wouldn't have had it any other way. He was with her, and that was all that mattered. She would fight, cry and laugh with him. They were a couple, but he was also her best friend. He was her home. For so long, Torrie didn't have one; she didn't have anyone to go home to. But now she had him. She didn't belong anywhere. But now she belonged with him. Torrie Wilson and John Cena…they were the weirdest match, the most unlikely pairing, and the most unstable of all couples…

But they were the couple that would last 'til the end of time.

"You may kiss the bride." Said a third, soft voice…it was the priest.

The groom, better known as the Legend Killer, approached the beautiful bride. He kissed her gently, as the long legged beauty cupped his face.

Cheers and applause erupted from within the church, as everyone celebrated the happy couple, now husband and wife.

From behind Randy, another handsome man, the WWE Champion, flashed a killer smile at the bride's maid. The blond bombshell, against her will, couldn't help but smile back at him.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Stacy Keibler had always wanted the perfect, story-book wedding…and that's exactly what she got. The perfect dress, the perfect cake, the perfect husband, and the perfect yacht for such an event. All the WWE Superstars, along with a couple of hundreds of other invitees, were all reunited on the giant, fancy boat, to celebrate the reunion of the happy couple. The weather was in their favor as well: it was the perfect, warm night, the moon was full, and the sea was calm.

No one could have dreamed for a better wedding.

The ambiance was fantastic. Everyone was laughing, and enjoying themselves. Everyone was dancing to the music, and drinking the finest champagne.

Everyone except for Torrie Wilson.

She was extremely happy, of course, that Stacy's dreams were all coming true. She was happy that she and Randy were so in love, and enjoying their celebration to the fullest. She would have been joining them, and taking advantage of this very special night, to have a blast as well. But someone was preventing her from doing so. And it wasn't John.

It was just the specimen, that John helped create, growing inside of her.

She sat down at a table in the corner of the huge deck, and rubbed her belly. She thought she was going to burst. For some reason, the baby had decided that today was boxing and kicking day.

_Or maybe you just decided to join in the party that I can't enjoy because of you! If I didn't love you so much, I'd-_

"Hey there gorgeous."

She turned around, and found John Cena taking a seat next to her. He was smiling at her, in the exact same way that he'd been doing during the vows.

He tried to lean in for a kiss, but received a slap across the head instead.

"OW! What was that for?"

"Oh please, did you really think that one little smile means that I forgive you?"

She was glaring at him, and John stared back at her incredulously.

"Torrie, you can't seriously be mad at me 'cause of this?! It ain't a big deal!"

"Ain't a big deal?" She looked at him with wide eyes. "John's, he's my dad!"

"Aight, I know, and I didn't say that I was _never_ gonna meet him…"

"You flat out said that you didn't want to have anything to do with him."

Silence ensued, as they both stared off in different directions. Torrie, after having calmed down, turned back to face him. She gently took his hand in hers, and looked back into his deep blue eyes.

"Look, I know what fathers mean to you…I know you've never really had one, I know that. But I've never really had a mom either, and that was by her choice as well…" She continued soothingly. "But John, I would meet your mom _any_ _day_, 'cause I know how important she was to you. And my dad…he's the most important person in my life."

John didn't say anything for a while. Torrie knew he was deep in thought. Then, a small smile formed his face.

"I thought you told me that our kid was the most important person in your life?"

"So you'll do it?" She asked him excitedly.

John simply rolled his eyes, in a sign of defeat. He then chuckled as Torrie squeaked in happiness, and jumped into his arms.

"Tor, wait! What am I supposed to say to your dad?" John asked, as he felt the panic start to rise in his chest.

"I don't know…just "man talk" with him."

"Babe, trust me, you do _not_ wanna see me "man talk" with your dad…"

"Well, just, use your charm on him then."

"My charm? When have you _ever_ seen me use my charm on old men? It only works on you dumb women…"

"Are you calling me dumb?" Torrie raised an eye-brow.

"Maybe I am…"

"If I may say so myself…" Came a husky voice from behind them. "I think my Torrie is very smart, actually."

John shot Torrie a frightened glance, before turning around in his seat. There standing behind him, was Al Wilson, with a huge smile plastered on his face.

"Nice to meet you sir." He said in a robotic tone, and stood up. He extended his hand to Torrie's father.

"Oh, no need for that son! You can just call me Al!" The old man exclaimed joyfully, and patted John on the back.

The Champ felt his chest tighten. It was the first time anyone had ever called him son, and seemed to mean it.

"I'll leave you men to it…" Torrie put in. She smiled at John, and kissed her father on the cheek. She made her way to the center of the deck, where she rejoined Trish and Jericho, who were in an animated conversation about tuna salads with Shawn Michaels and Triple H.

"Don't tell her I told you this…" Al whispered to John once his daughter was out of earshot. "But I think she can be a little stupid sometimes."

Both men laughed together. John was beginning to like the old guy.

"You raised one hell of a daughter…"

"I did, didn't I…And by myself, too!" He exclaimed proudly.

John felt a sudden pang of admiration for this man, and one of hate for the woman who had abandoned Torrie. He pitied her. She had left her family, her baby, not knowing what an amazing woman Torrie would become…

"It must have been difficult…Doing it all by yourself."

"Oh, yes, it was very difficult John. Very difficult. Raising a child in itself is a very hard task, as you'll soon find out…" He replied with a smile.

John suddenly felt that familiar rush of panick.

"But let me tell you a little secret…" Al continued calmly. "It's the best thing you'll ever experience…"

John smiled back. He was obviously a little scared of becoming a father, a little worried…but he was more excited than anything else. He couldn't wait for him, Torrie and their baby to become a family, and he'd love his family more than anything else in the world. He was going to make them as happy as he could, and protect them with his life. And he was going to make sure that their kid would be proud of his dad.

He wanted his child to have the father John wished he had.

Both men's eyes fell on the bride and the groom. They were laughing, and dancing together. It looked as if nothing could ever tare them apart.

"So, when's it going to be my Torrie's turn?" Al asked, and tore John from his reverie.

"Excuse me?"

"Oh, you know what I'm talking about…" He continued, but John seemed as dumbfounded as ever. "The proposal! The marriage, the big day! When's it for?"

He was completely taken aback by the question. He almost froze in place.

_Me, married? What the hell…_

He decided it was best to be honest with Mr. Wilson.

"I've never really put much thought into it sir. I mean, Al."

"You've never thought about it at all, have you?" He asked softly. It was incredible how Al had the same capability as his daughter to read through John like an open book. "Well, it's about high-time then isn't it?! I want my Torrie to have the best wedding she could ever imagine! Even better than this one, if that's possible!"

As if saved by the bell, a slow, romantic music invaded the boat. It was the first dance.

"I better go find Torrie…" John said. His mind was still racing about the marriage thing.

"Of course John. And think about what I told you."

"I will…It was pleasure meeting you, Al." John answered truthfully. Although he was a little shaken up by what had just been said, he did enjoy Al's company. He had no idea that he would actually genuinely like Torrie's, or anyone's father.

"Same here my boy! Same here…"

With that said, John made his way to the table in which Torrie was sitting, accompanied, for some strange reason, by the Undertaker.

She was the woman of his life. The mother of his child. And soon, she'd possibly be his wife.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

It took a lot of convincing, from him and from a sympathetic Taker, to get her to dance with him. Torrie was usually the first one on the dance floor, but the baby growing inside of her was keeping her from doing so. John wouldn't have any of it.

He'd finally managed to drag her to the centre of the deck, where couples were dancing to a slow song, surrounding the newlyweds.

Torrie rested her head on her boyfriend's shoulders. She loved him so much, but even six months later it felt weird to call him a "boyfriend". It was a too simple word to describe what John Cena meant to her.

They continued dancing, feeling safe in each other's arms. These were the moments where she felt as if she was on cloud nine. Then the scary, but exciting idea of being a mother invaded her thoughts.

"What are you thinking of?" His soft voice brought her back to reality.

"I'm thinking…am I going to be a good mom…?"

"Are you kidding me?" John laughed, and pulled away so he could look her in the eyes. "Torrie, you're gonna be a _great _mom! I mean look at what you did to me? If you could make _me_ a good guy, then I'm sure you're baby wont be any problem!"

"Yeah…I did manage to educate you, didn't I? After that, I suppose raising _anything_ should be easy sailing."

"Exactly. And I'll actually be there to help you…"

"Oh, hold up a second! You're help's only going to land our kid in rehab, that's what it'll do! You leave the educating to me." Torrie couldn't help but laugh at his stupefied expression.

"Shut up Wilson!" But he only managed to make her laugh more.

They remained in this playful banter during the whole song, and people actually stared at them whenever Torrie would give a hysterical outburst of giggles. Her emotions had been running high during the whole pregnancy, and John had to put up with her sudden tantrums, her unstoppable fits of hysteria as well as her unexplainable crying sessions. The other day, he had accidently forgotten to record Doctor Phil for her, and she'd remained in tears for about four hours.

But still, John loved her for it. He loved absolutely everything about her.

"Hey, I think I know what we can name our kid…" He said tentively, in order to make her stop laughing.

"What?"

"If it's a girl…how 'bout…Helen."

And as he'd predicted, she stopped laughing immediately.

"John, you think that's funny?" She said between gritted teeth.

"Actually, I do."

"Well then, if it's a boy…" She continued, while sending daggers at him with her eyes. "He'll be named Billy. Or Kane. Whichever you prefer?"

She thought he'd reply with a sarcastic comment, but instead, his lips came gently onto hers. She was locked in one of his hot, but gentle kisses.

"Wait." She pulled back, her lips still slightly wet. "So you like that idea? And by the way, surprise kisses are _my_ thing."

He simply stared at her, with his warm, blue eyes.

_Wow, warm blue eyes. Things really do change…I'm never going to see that icy, inaccessible look of his again…_

"Torrie?" He asked, and he felt his heart race a little faster.

"John?"

"You wanna get married?"

The question had taken her by surprise, and she didn't answer for a while. It was like being caught up in a moment. They simply looked at each other, as they'd do so many times. Then a smile appeared on her beautiful face.

"No."

He was almost certain that she'd say yes.

"But-"

"I don't want to get married John, because you don't want to." She slowly explained to him. "It's not really our thing, _marriage_. And we don't have to be married to have our happily ever after, do we? It's not because we're not husband and wife that we love each other less. We're just…John and Torrie. And I like it that way."

He couldn't help but be amazed by her, once again. She'd put into words what he was feeling. And they both felt the same way.

"You're something, you know that?"

"And so I've been told." She replied, with a sneaky smile.

"You wanna know something else Wilson?" He gently said, and continued giving her that look that made her weak in the knees.

"What, Cena? And it had better have nothing to do with Helen…"

They were best friends. They were passionate lovers. They had experienced love in all its forms.

They were soul mates.

"You're my oxygen."

And it's a good thing that Torrie Wilson had spend the rest of her life with him, or she never would have figured out what he meant.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

_**THE END**_

There you have it. End of the road. And let me say, it's been an amazing ride. I'm actually on the verge of tears. LOL.

I've done absolutely everything I can with this story, and I'm quite happy with the out come. And I hope all of you are happy with the ending…I didn't want to make it too sappy for any tear-jerkers. Let me know what you all think.

And of course, _thank you all so much for your reviews. _I'd never have come so far with the story without you guys. I cant thank you all enough )

So the story's over, but the Jorrie love isn't…

Thank you all once again.


End file.
